


Crossfire

by WarriorOmen



Series: The World on a Platter [2]
Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Abortion (No main characters), Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Crossover, Dark!Will (Occassionally), Drama, Flirty Old Ladies, Forced Pregnancy (No Main Characters), Gore, Incestual Elements, M/M, PTSD, Psychic Level Empathy, Sex, Spy things, Suspence, Team-fic, Torture, Violence, dub-con, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Le Chiffre is in jail, it doesn't mean all is well outside the bars. Eight months after MI-6 and the FBI capture him, a handful of other MI-6 Agents and  FBI operatives go missing in various locations around the globe. Unable to pinpoint who's behind it and constantly being taunted by ticking clocks of the missing agents lives, MI-6 asks the FBI for their assistance, hoping that the now full Agent Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter  can track them down.  (Sequel to The World on a Platter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! Turns out these guys wanted to come back into my brain just a little bit sooner than planned. I wasn't going to post a sequel so quickly and bombard you all but..well..this happened.
> 
> Takes place about eight months after 'Platter' and Le Chiffre is still up to no good *Was he ever,though?* Hope you guys like this as much as the other one. I do have such a blast writing it. Cheers!
> 
> As always,self-edited.

_Two Months Ago_

Fingers drumming against the dark brown fabric of his jump suit, Le Chiffre paused, glancing between the bars of his cell that were visible over the cemented door, letting out an amused sigh before swinging his legs up over the bed of the cot, laying with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling before him.

It wasn't so bad in here, really. Sure he did miss the creature comforts, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel, a light that was growing stronger with every passing day. Absorbent,radiant. Calling out to him like a beacon.

Soon, he told it. Making another mental “X” in his head. Soon that beacon would crest over, until the tunnel was nothing more than a distant memory. Left to fade away. 

Having a plan, a goal. Was plenty to keep him going. Rattling at the door of his cell made his eyes open, slightly obscured vision taking in the sight of his meal tray being pushed in. The usual trifle affair, a refill on his inhaler, and, ah. Yes.

Almost scrambling off the cot, he reached for the small plastic covered cup of apple juice, lifting it up and digging around the insides of the wrappings, chuckling to himself when he pulled out a small vial and a rolled up piece of paper. Untucking the paper between his fingertips alone, he held it gently,as though it might in fact become enflammed should he touch more than the tips.

A quick,easy read. Lips curling into a self-satisfied smirk of pure delight. Working with the right people definitely alloted for proper actions to be taken upon. Eyes darting to the vial, he fought the oppressive chagrin at what came next. Paper lying in his lap, he unscrewed the top of the cap,rolling the tiny scroll up,placing it inside the solution and attaching the cap. A few shakes in his fingers and the paper dissolved into nothing. Crossing the length of the small cell, he smashed the vial on the inside of the toilet seat,flushing it`s final remains down the drain. 

The light at the end of the tunnel grew just a little more. A lantern in the dark. Le Chiffre shook his head, walking back over to his cot and rolling on his side, hands tucked underneath of his chin. Nearly childlike in the expression of pure, contented peace on his face. Even through the lines and the scars.

Time to begin.

~~

_Now_

He was going to need a new suit. Such a strange thought, but James tended to have oddly innocuous ideas pop into his brain whenever he was in the middle of doing something that should really require focus on the task at hand. But it was menial, senseless. Hardly his fault that his brain became distracted with petty thoughts when it was supposed to be retained and determined. Not like he was doing a terrible job for it.

No, he was just as good as he'd always been with these things. Who could possibly fault him for temporarily lamenting the loss of one of his nicest suits as he shuffled through the sewer's depths, knee deep in some kind of sludge he truly did not wish to investigate the contents of. Heat bursting across his face, making him sweat furiously. Though his tie, jacket and top buttons had long been forsaken to the unrelenting Indian desert sun. Not that this rodent and filth lined sewer was a great escape from the heat. Stench of it nearly unbearable in his nostrils.

'Come now darling, no sense dilly-dallying' a smooth voice purred into his ear. James huffed, wondering how long he could balance without having to touch the walls.

'Oh I'm sorry,would you like to come down here instead?” he hissed, certain that his shoe had just stepped upon the body of a dead cat. Grunting and lifting his shoe to inspect the damage, pulling a face at the lines of green mulch that appeared to be colonizing upon the leather.

“Now now, no need to get snippy. You should be at the end almost,according to the radar,there's a chopper waiting for you.' James sighed, spreading his legs out as far as he could and finding his footing on some piping, briefly saved from the gunk residing below.

“Still no sign of him, what number are we up to now?' he asked, ignoring the stab of pain he felt within his own chest ast the thought of yet another missing agent.

“As of now he'll be the fourth. Not a great number,but it's enough. There's no reason to believe that this is an isolated incident' Silva replied, James could hear him clicking on a laptop,conversing in a low voice with Q.

“There was never any reason to believe that it ever was an isolated incident. Not with something like this and-” James paused,hearing a distinct clicking behind him. Because of the tunnel being long,all sound tended to echo, he waited, heard it again, and thrust himself flat onto the piping. Swallowing what little dignity he had left and trying to ignore the fact that his chin and hands were molding into grime and god he didn't want to know what else.

“Bond?”

No reply. Silva got the message, looking to Q.

'He's got company. Hold”

As expected,the sound grew louder and louder. Bond could hear the squishing of their feet in the muck below them. For a brief moment,he honestly wondered to himself when this place had been cleaned out last. Yet another inane thought to have when his mind really should be far more focused on the task at hand. Cringing as a rat decided to crawl down the length of his spine. Down his leg, sitting on the back of his shoe. James counted to ten, hoping the little dweller wouldn't think his ankle a tasty snack.

Couldn't afford anymore delays, not after this. Shadows loomed in James' vision and he withdrew his handheld Walther Pkk, pushing his body upwards from the sewer,a shot to the side of the pipe unleashed a torrent of brown water that confused the two men in front of him. His little ankle chewer went flying as he pushed forward,aiming right and shooting the first in the head. Laying himself flat again when the second tried to get a shot to him,rolling off the piping and on his feet into the mulch below. Gun raised,he squeezed of anther shot, this time nailing the second who slid from the pipe and disappeared. James sighed, re-holstering and turning back around.

“Clear' Silva chuckled dryly in his ear at the message.

'Well done Bond, keep moving now, you know I do so hate it when you delay”

'You know that's not always the case' James snarked, hearing Q choking on his water in the other microphone. Silva grinned, patting the Quarter Master on the head.

'Oh dear,I do think Q is choking. Sure you don't want to choke on something better?” he teased, watching as the younger man glared at him through his bangs. James climbed back onto the pipe,shaking his head.

'Now now Silva,play nice with the children' Q groaned into his hands, muttering something about how he should have accepted a scholarship to MiT instead.

Bond moved himself further,seeing the opening of the sewer near the end, but still no sign of the missing operative. Crouching, he caught the sight of something sticky against the sides, almost hidden by the wall's already dirty coverings. Pushing the tips of his fingers against it, he felt the substance, light and cold against his fingers. But undeniably wet and fluid. Bringing the fingers back up,he extended them outwards, hearing the roar of water from the pipe he'd burst in the distance,raining down on the inside of the small cave like area. 

Left with no other options, he started to run, feet sliding against the pipe as he turned his head into his ear piece. 

'Get that chopper to lower the ladder into the sewer! He's not here,but it looks like his blood is, there's not very much of it so wherever he's been taken, it's possible that he's still alive. For now we've reached a dead end!' He had to shout over the sounds of the water, Silva took a small breath in his ear,turning towards Q.

'Tell the pilot to lower the ladder. James, do you see it? Should be coming into the mouth at the south side any minute now'

James did, a small brow rope descending into the murky depths, pushing himself off of the now soaking wet pipe, feeling grime sticking into his hair as he latched onto it.

“I've got it!'

Q related the command to the pilot,who began to raise the ladder up and out of the darkness. James squeezed his eyes shut as he was forced into daylight once more, catching the sight of more blood on the pavement as he did so, no doubt the blood being the same type as the kind currently smeared into his hand. Finally,the ladder pulled him fully into the chopper,and he rolled onto his back,laying flat to catch his breath.

'All good there dearie?' Silva sang at him, James flipped off his own ear, as though the other man might be able to see it.

“Delightful Is there a sample kit in this bloody chopper?” Silva chuckled, watching Q turn even more red at his side.

'Should be,check above the med kit' James pushed himself up,sitting on his knees as he scanned the insides of the chopper, seeing a black case placed directly above the first aid kit, dragging it down and setting it on his lap. 

“Book me a flight back to MI-6' James announced,scrapping the blood off his fingers and bagging it up, sticking a sticker on it and scribbling the necessary missive onto it,hearing chuckling.

'Already done 007 there's a plane waiting' Bond laughed, laying back and throwing his disgusting arm over his sweaty eyes,nose scrunching up at the stench of it. Christ,he couldn't remember a time when he'd been this dirty-not in the fun way-either. 

'Excellent, tell Q that he can clean my suit”

'I am not your butler,Bond!' Q retorted, absolutely not pouting.

'Footman?”

“I hate you so much' Bond and Silva both laughed at the same time. Q made himself busy with his laptop, making some choice comments about crazy old men bossing him around.

Behind him, Silva pat his head again. 

'Don't worry kid, I promise I won't show you the video feeds from the flat'  
Q threw his head into his laptop.

~~

Stepping out of the lift on the ground floor of MI-6 Headquarters, Eve gasped and forced herself not to cover her nose, flattening her hands against the sides of her navy blue pencil skirt, eying James wearily up and down. 

'Caught in the rain?' she asked, deliberately ignoring the wide berth every other person in the building gave him, glancing down to his half dressed form. His shirt,which might have been white some eons ago,was stained green and brown, pants a similar state. Shoes, an utter and complete lost cause. His face and hair were stained the most vibrant shade of yellow-green. 

Nothing,compared to the smell,however.

'I'd shake your hand as a hello,but-' Eve threw up both of her hands, stepping back into the lift. 'Thanks,but I think I'll pass' she quipped, holding open the door for him. 'Active day?” James snorted,pressing himself into the furthest corner of the lift without actively touching anything. 

“You might say that. People really do pick the worst hiding spots,don't they?” Eve chuckled, giving him another glance,hearing the lift ding on their floor. 

'That they do' she intoned,letting James by. 'Have a good evening Bond' James waved,stepping out of the lift, greeted by the sight of M and Mallory,both of whom pretended he wasn't suffocating him with sewer odor..

“Welcome back, 007” Mallory greeted. 'I suspect you'll have a report on the findings in a short while?” James fought the initial eye roll,darting his eyes towards M for the moment. 'Of course, as soon as I shower,I'll get on it' Mallory nodded, 'Yes,..shower.' Excusing himself with no ceremony. Alone, M and James eyed each other. M gestured towards her office but then,seeing James' clothes again, wrinkled her nose slightly.

'Get presentable. We'll talk when you don't smell toxic any longer' James laughed quietly under his breath, turning and heading for the showers,eager to get the disgusting filth off of him. Vanishing into the men's washroom with the attachable showers. Shedding his clothes into a useless pile and tossing them into the trash, they were beyond cleaning at this point, hell,he figured burning them might be the only cure,at this point. 

The hot rush of water against his skin was like a gift, soaking into the grime and washing it away, restoring some sort of humanity back to his flesh. Eyes closed,he leaned his head against the titles, letting the adrenaline slowly ebb from his body,inhaling slowly. Bones relished the feeling of the heat against them,loosening the joints. Fatigue crawling at the fine corners of his brain, threatening to overtake it.

Arms behind him went unnoticed,until they were joined by heat and lips at his neck. Rolling his shoulders,he turned his head,leaning into the seeking, soft mouth that met his. Warm and inviting against his lips. Letting his tongue tangle up in the other, swallowing against it's heat,letting himself relax into it. Pulling back,he chuckled darkly,letting Silva's body support his weight completely. 

'Hmm. That's a far better hello than the other's gave me' Silva chuckled into his ear, reaching over James shoulder for the soap, lathering it into his skin. 

'I would hope that Mallory doesn't greet you like this' James shuddered at the thought, twisting a little in Silva's arms to give him better access, quite content to let him wash him clean. Large hands moving down his torso,his arms, body sagging in his grip. Silva nipped his ear, getting James to stand upright,which he did with a slightly displeased grunt.

“Now now James, can't be falling asleep yet' he muttered, keeping his teeth lodged in the flesh, forcing James to stay awake. James sighed, nodding a little. Silva's hands tipped his head forward into the stream,lathering shampoo into it,rinsing until his hair was blonde again once more.

“There. Least you can be in the same room as the rest of us without causing suffocation' James turned around,blinking when he saw that Silva was still fully dressed-if soaking wet. 

'Tiago, why did you-” Silva grinned, wrapping his arms around James and tugging him into his body, hands sliding down his waist,cupping at his ass. Bond huffed, letting his head rest into the crook of his neck, relishing in how the wet fabric felt in contrast to his sensitive skin.

“I needed a delay for a few,there was something I wanted to investigate,but I couldn't escape from Q long enough. It's raining out, I can tell them I got caught in it on the coffee run and had to shower' James pulled back,raising an eyebrow.

'I told you to behave,Tiago' Silva laughed, looking affronted. 

'I'm behaving! I just need to see something,worry not Jamie dear,worry not' Bond blinked, scrunching his nose for a moment.

'Call me 'Jamie' ever again and I'll handcuff you to the bar in the closet for a week” James warned, watching Silva's teeth nipping against his nose.

“That could be fun' Silva muttered against his flesh, James huffed, grinning in spite of himself.

~~

“Pl-please you have to help me” the man muttered, voice clogged by the snot and tears. Hannibal folded his hands against the green and brown plaid suit, glancing towards his newest patient. The mans first appointment in fact. It was going just splendidly. He already reminded Hannibal of the unfortunate Franklyn.

Reaching to the side,Hannibal grabbed the box of tissues, handing them out. The man took the whole box in a thin hand, hoarding the box close to his lap. Hannibal allowed the transgression, waiting for the tears to pass before he spoke. 

'That is what I am here for,Neil. You have to come to terms with your situation so that I can further assist you.' Neil nodded,gathering up an entire handful of tissues and smashing them indelicately into his face, letting the sobs choke him once more. Hannibal let his teeth chew momentarily against his bottom lip, contemplating how much help he would be able to give this..troubled individual. If it would even do him any good.  
Neil continued to sob, gathering even more tissues, pieces of paper falling about him like snowflakes. Lecter rose from his chair a little more quickly than he intended, walking towards the side of his desk,gathering up the wire trash bin and deliberately setting it beside Neil. Settling back in his chair,he watched the slight man moved to clean up his mess, at least replacing himself as not entirely worthless in Hannibal's mind.

'I think that we should call it here for now' Hannibal offered quietly,watching as Neil raised red eyes to him, nodding miserably. “Yes, thank you for your time, doctor' Hannibal nodded, scribbling his next appointment into his book. “Same time next week then' Neil nodded,letting Hannibal lead him to the door, accepting the comforting pat on the back,too distracted to notice how stiff it really was. 

Outside, they were met to the sight of Will,sitting patiently on the couch outside of the office. Will saw Neil catch his eyes,and the man gave him a watery smile, turning his head back to doctor Lecter. 

'Good luck man, he's a good doc,yeah. He really is. You're in good hands' Will was torn between amusement and embarrassment, deciding to rest comfortably somewhere in the middle,giving him an awkward smile as he rose to his feet.

'Indeed,he is' Hannibal just stared, face impassive as he greeted Will professionally. 

“Have a good evening, Mr Donovan, Mr Graham?' stepping aside so that Will could walk into the room. Neil waved to them both as Hannibal closed the door, cutting off all contact with the outside world once more. Will shrugged out of his coat, flopping gracelessly into Hannibal's chair,laying his feet on the desk. Amused by the sight of Hannibal's eyes shooting up high within his sockets at the indecency of it. 

Will smirked, glancing down at his shoes. 'Don't worry,they're clean, Hannibal'

'I have every reason on the planet to sincerely doubt that,Will” Hannibal noted,taking a seat against the edge of the desk, working his hands through the laces of Will's boots, hearing Will laugh as they were yanked from his feet. Placed on a much better place on the ground. Gripping his ankles within large hands, Hannibal drew Will's feet into his lap,watching Will tilt his head to the side.

'Feeling better,now that the terribly evil shoes have been vanquished?” Will asked, watching the way Hannibal's tongue flicked across his lips. 

'There is a certain level of decency one should pertain too when in one's office,Will” Graham snorted, kicking his feet lightly in Hannibal's lap, yelping when Hannibal pinned them down a little with his forearms.

'Why the surprise visit, Will?' Hannibal asked, sliding his hand underneath Will's pant leg against his calf,catching the faintest mercurial scent in his nose, feeling Will shudder slightly in his grip. Glancing across the chair, he watched the way Will's pupil's dialated out in their green depths. Hannibal felt the change in his own breathing. Deep,charged,primal. Will,noticing it too, attempted to spring from the chair.

Hannibal was faster, gripping Will's shoulders and wrestling him to the ground, pushing him until Will was flat on his stomach,hair plastered to his neck and temple. Feeling the ghost of Hannibal's tongue against the back of his neck, moaning softly when it was joined by teeth. Hairs rising when he noted the vibration of Hannibal inhaling deeply,scenting him. Absorbing the coppery scent of still somewhat fresh blood against his skin.

“Who was it,Will?” He asked, keeping a firm hand tangled in Will's curls, pinning him to the floor with the weight of his own body, knee pushed up between Will's legs,holding him prone. Will groaned,swallowing against the constriction when Hannibal moved another hand around his neck,cupping it firmly,cutting off his air flow.

'A..' he swallowed again, comforted by the nuzzling of Hannibal's nose against his cheek,feeling it calm him. '...pet store owner” Hearing the murmur in his ear again. The carpet felt coarse against his skin, fighting the instinct to buck against Hannibal. Against the weight pinning him.

'Really now, what was the occasion?” Hannibal's voice was rough in Will's ear, scorching his skin and nerves, heat radiating from the body pinning him. Will pushed back,rolling his lower half against Hannibal's knee,feeling the older man grinding into his hip bone.

'He was terrible to them. Jack's been on my case about those missing agents. Everyone's really stressed out at work and I just..I' he shuddered, rolling his hips further, pushing himself into Hannibal's knee. The hand in his hair tightened to a degree where it was nearly painful. Grounding. 

Will could hardly breath. His vision blurred.

“And?” He shivered, Hannibal's grip boxing him in, overriding his senses and holding him so prone, rolling his body into the carpet,delicious,wonderful friction that made Hannibal growl and tug harder on his curls, squeeze tighter on his neck.

Will swallowed, eyes glassy.

'I had to vent it. Release it, I couldn't stand it any longer. Jack's been riding my ass, saying I'm falling behind on my game. I've known this owner for years. He's been reported multiple times for animal abuse but nobody ever does anything for it, no one thinks to stop him' Will's voice was a rush, he could feel Hannibal's hand releasing his hair, sliding down his waist. Will raised his hips, letting the hand vanish into his waist band,closing over pulsing flesh. Will keened, relishing the growl he got when he rolled his hips against Hannibal's matched arousal.

“How did you kill him,Will?' Hannibal growled, closing his hand more firmly around Will's windpipe, iron grip holding the Agent in check while he bucked into his hand, not even attempting to gasp for air. Content with the stars and spots in his vision,the ringing in his ears. Focused solely on Hannibal and his hands. His body,his voice.

Nothing else existed.

'Hung him..on..the..' groaning softly when Hannibal began to move his hand, sliding against the flesh, forcing Will to buck forward into him, thrusting soundlessly. '..rows of fishing hooks. He's full of holes now. Still there, I..saved him for you' groaning as Hannibal's hand cut off his air supply entirely, losing himself to the moment at the image of Will,savage and furious grabbing the lowly store owner,over powering him, mounting him on the wall. Too many people assumed that with Wills wiry figure he wasn't strong. Hannibal knew better,Hannibal knew otherwise.

Beneath him, Will was nothing but pure,raw energy,volatile and determined in his hand,having given up all thoughts of existing beyond the need for release. Which quickly followed as Hannibal choked him,suffocated him, forcing darkness to take him and the rock of climax tearing through his overwhelmed body, coating Hannibal's hand.

Lovely. Purely,utterly lovely. Will sagged against him, Hannibal wrapped his leg around Will's thigh, pulling it flush against his own clothed erection, feeling Will slowly coming back to life under him, rocking back with renewed vigor. Hannibal's fingers dug into the flesh under the clothes,body tensing as he reached completion, without a single thought to how he was going to have to clean the suit now. Content in the haze of release.

Panting, Will stirred fully,Hannibal allowed for him to move,untangling their limbs and helping Will to his feet, bending him back over the desk to run his tongue across Will's lips. Dazed still,Will parted them for him,letting him in,tasting him lazily.

Finally, they broke apart, Hannibal let out a breathless sort of chuckle, glancing towards his watch.

'How long ago did you leave him?” he asked,tracing the bruises his fingertips left on Will's throat.

'About twenty minutes before I came here. Should still be fresh'

Hannibal nodded,picking up Will's boots for him, bring them over to the Agent. 

'Best get going then, don't want to alert the authorities before we can properly collect'

~~

“Always look for a pattern. Serial killers often leave some sort of notable trail. Whether this be in the form of a pattern or some other fashion there is always going to be a connection. A way for you to know that you're dealing with the same type of individual. Serial killers are proud. They dislike others encroaching on their territory,unless they have formed a partnership with someone' Will paused,hitting a final button on his laptop,bringing forth the final lecture slide.

Hands rustling papers as addressed the homework assignment for the weekend-finding patterns of the killers-and announcing that he would be accepting questions-briefly- as he ended the lecture. Head tipped down unconsciously. New found confidence or not,he still detested one on one contact with his students.

'Professor Graham?' A shadow loomed over Will's desk,obscuring the screen of the top of his laptop. 'I'm afraid I have a question about the second to last slide. What if you can't always find a pattern? Especially in erratic killers?” Will lifted his head, staring into crystal blue eyes and a shock of bright blonde hair.

Will cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Well, the thing is, even with erratic killers, there is always going to be some sort of pattern. Whether it's hidden in the victims or the killings themselves. If you look hard enough you will always find one,always”

 

Bond smirked, offering out his hand to shake. “Well then I'm certain I shall pass any future upcoming exams,especially with such upstanding teaching' Will snorted,shaking the pro-offered hand warmly.

“Did you even pass exams when you were in school,Agent Bond” James leaned forward,until they were almost nose to nose.

“That would have required my attending class more than once a week' Will snorted, shaking his head in a way that made his curls flop about his head. 

“What brings you back to America?' he asked, shoving his laptop in his ratty satchel (Hannibal had offered to buy him a nicer one countless times,but Will insisted that he liked a little wear and tear sometimes. He found it comforting)

'Don't I wish it were something quite so delightful as a vacation,but sadly no. M sent us here to assist you in finding the latest missing FBI Agents and was hoping that,in turn, you could help us find out own Operatives' 

'Us?' Will asked. “She let you bring Silva?” James chuckled, watching as Will sat upon his desk, James took a seat beside him. 'Let's just say..she's been letting him do plenty of things these days”

“How on earth did you convince her to let him back into the field?” James rolled his shoulders in his suit coat, glancing up at the ceiling for the moment.

'Didn't need to really. By the time we got back to England, M was already letting him -provided he remain in my custody. It's actually quite the mundane affair. Silva behaved,proved himself as a worthwhile man again and well..' he trailed off. Will was amused to get an actual shrug from the man. 'He's good. Really helpful. She allows it”

“Does she also allow for sleeping with the enemy?” Will asked, craning his neck to the visible teeth marks on James neck. Bond side eyed him, poking at Will's side with his finger.

'Does yours?” he echoed back.

'I think Jack is choosing to instill 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' in his brain on this one. James leaned back,staring at the projector in the ceiling.

'That's a good word for how M looks at it. In either case,were here now, Crawford's been informed of the situation, and I'm sure he'll be debriefing you shortly. But I figured I'd intercept him. He was quite fond of my doing so the first time,after all.' That earned James another chuckle, watching as Will's pocket vibrated with a text from Hannibal.

“Will. I'll be home around seven. We appear to have guests for dinner tonight-H.”

Will glanced at the text before he looked back up at James, who was smirking innocently.

'Tell me you didn't send Silva to Hannibal”

“I send Silva nowhere. He sends himself' Will snorted, sliding from the desk, James following at his side.


	2. Cold War Nuclear

“You know I really must say in spite of the..interesting affair served up here you are a miraculous cook,Dr Lecter' Silva praised, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with his napkin, folding it gracefully and letting it lay across his dark brown suit pants, tugging on the cuffs of his bright pink shirt. A combination that should not work on anyone but,somehow,worked on Silva. 

Scraping his fork against his plate, Hannibal mentally chewed over the comment, as if trying to decide on the reaction to have towards it. 

“It is one of my fondest pleasures to serve up a memorable meal to guests at my table' bringing a piece of buttered asparagus to his mouth,chewing thoughtfully. Silva chuckled, sawing into his 'steak', running it through a pool of gathered red wine sauce.

'Admittedly, I didn't know if I should have believed James or not when he spoke of your elaborate meal plans. Of course, I soon found that I shouldn't have doubted him”

Across the table, James and Will stared at each other, neither paying very much attention to their food, too focused on Hannibal and Silva's conversation. Will wished the brash man would tread a bit more lightly around the doctor; but he couldn't fault him. Few guests ever knew what they were really putting in their mouths when they dined here.

Interesting to watch and absorb the change when the actual dish was revealed to all parties. Though he couldn't help but take note of the way James would pile vegetables and sauces over his pieces of steak before actually putting them in his mouth. As if though he were trying to be polite and eat without a word of complaint. While actively denying what he was truly eating,mentally.

Will often did the same.

Silva,however, seemed rather un perturbed by it. 

“It's a wonderful meal indeed, Dr Lecter' James finished quickly, discretely kicking the side of Silva's calf under the table. Gathering up a forkful of carrots and mushrooms. “Will, did Jack Crawford mention anything to you about the missing agents as of yet?” 

Will shook his head, sipping at his wine. “Only what I already knew, though he did make a point of calling me while I was driving here to inform me about MI-6 wishing to unite with us again' 

James gave a thoughtful sort of humming sound, swallowing his new mouthful. “Two months ago, we lost contact with an undercover working in Hungary. Two weeks later, we lost another. This time from Croatia. Two weeks after that, one from Belgium. Just this week we lost a fourth,from India”

Will frowned, swirling a piece of mushroom around in his wine sauce. “Same time period as the FBI's missing Agents. Did you lose the first agent the second week of the month,or the first week?”

'First' James offered, glancing towards his wine glass.

Will paused, putting his fork down and rubbing a hand across his eyes, as if one of his infamous headaches were creeping up upon him.

'The FBI lost track of an Agent the second week of the month two months ago, then the fourth week,then the sixth week. All from America. Which means..”

'The two are connected' James finished for him,glancing towards Silva and Hannibal.

'First week, an MI6 agent goes missing, second week, an FBI agent, third week another MI6 agent. They take an agent a week, MI6 is the odd weeks, FBI is the even weeks' Silva offered up, wrapping long,scarred fingers around the stem of his wine glass.

“Which means' Will pushed his plate forward,not missing the quiet look of disapproval Hannibal shot him from the corners of his eye. “That we have eight agents missing in total, and that they take one agent per week. James,you said that MI6 just lost the Indian Agent this week correct?”

'Yeah,yesterday”

'So we have seven days until the next agent goes missing,and this time,it'll be an FBI Agent'

Hannibal pushed Will's plate back at him, in such a way that Will was forced to lift his arms from the table in order for him to be able to do so. Back when Will lived alone, he would often get lost in work and nightmares. Only sustaining himself on whiskey and aspirin. 

Ever since they started living together and Hannibal had come home to Will sprawled out on the couch,surrounded by papers and half unconscious from hunger, he'd taken to hawkeyeing Will's eating.

Impassioned and distracted by the conversation,Will continued to ignore his plate, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Is there any sort of connection between the agents of MI6 and the FBI that have been noticed yet?” Will asked, watching as Silva pulled a device that might have been a pocket sized Ipad from the breast pocket of his chocolate covered suit.

“I've gathered up a list if you would be interested in hearing that' he suggested,laying the Ipad next to his nearly empty plate. Will reached out to take it, momentarily interested by how light it felt in his hands. 

'Excellent. Let me just see if I can-” before he was able to say anything else,he felt the blunt end of a fork against his tongue, rich spices and thick meat taking up his palate. 

'Chew” Hannibal ordered, watching Will carefully. James let out a little snort, not even bothering to mask his amusement. Will's eyes narrowed but he obeyed, tugging the food free of the prongs with his teeth and chewing thoughtfully, swallowing it down.

“Happy?' he asked, scanning the table for the miniature Ipad. 'Hannibal where did you?” he glanced to the side, just in time to see Hannibal tucking it into the breast pocket of his grape coloured plaid suit.

'As important it is that these agents are found safe and sound, there is a time and a place for discussion of work to such an intimate degree. The dinner table is not one of them. You'll be no use as a walking stick with an empty stomach, Will. There will be plenty of time for talking about this after you've eaten'

Will sighed, taking up his own fork and knife to busy both of his hands, giving a little nod. 'Alright” Though he knew on some level that Hannibal wasn't just stopping the discussion because he cared about Will's well being,though that was certainly part of it.

Hannibal believed that dinner (especially with guests) was something nearly sacred, nor did he believe that one should be distracted from savouring their food with rapid fire discussions. Or distractions.

Beside them, Silva reached out with a single hand, reclaiming his Ipad from Hannibal's coat pocket, smirking when Hannibal gave him a nearly minute glare for the transgression.

“If you don't mind' Silva quipped by way of explanation. James snorted again, actively dividing pieces of his meal into sections and piling the divided pieces atop of his meat, chewing thoughtfully. Will took to his own dinner, content.

As they had been nearing the end, the rest of the meal passed over in easy silence. Small vestiges of dessert being eaten before James felt the pocket of his cellphone vibrating. Excusing himself, he stood from the table, walking into the hallway. 

“Bond”

'007' Mallory greeted, without preamble. 'Agent Ramora turned up. Dead. She was mailed to us in a crate. Tanner and M have gone to receive her. Be ready to fly out to Hungary by tomorrow evening. Take Agent Graham. If he has to be accompanied, we Will send a missive out to Agent Crawford. Any questions?”

James took stock of all the information quickly.

'Ramora the first dead?' he asked.

'So far. We have reason to believe she won't be the first,however. If they're already deciding to get rid of them. Your plane will be ready at 17:00hrs” Mallory hung up, James sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket and rejoining the gathering in the dining room. 

Will and Silva were already on their feet,gathering plates. Hannibal's seat was empty.

'Dr Lecter?” James asked, bending to help Will and Silva clear the table.

“Gone to cancel his appointments for a while' Will offered. 'We heard you on the phone'

James raised an eyebrow, casting a suspicious glance towards Silva.

'How did you-” side eying Silva warily. His partner had the decency to look sheepish, tapping his mini Ipad. James sighed,heading for the kitchen. Silva hung back,watching the way sweat formed on Will's brow, plastering his curls to his forehead. Eyes narrowed,as though he were squinting.

Uninvited, he reached out, putting his hand against Will's forehead. Graham started in surprise,but he didn't pull away either. 

'Do you experience headaches often,Agent Graham?” he asked, Will sighed, running his fingers over the plate he was holding.

'I'm used to them'

Silva pulled back, digging around in his pocket before he pulled out a small vial of what appeared to be clear liquid, tossing it to Will.

“Try that. It's better than morphine. No addictive powers,no hallucinations or any of that nonsense” hands moving from side to side as he spoke. “Single drop and you're pain free' hands clapped with delight. 'Thirty hours at most”

Will glanced at it, brow raised suspiciously at Silva.

“Sounds too good to be true' he intoned, tossing the vial back to Silva.

'When one is a genius' tossing the bottle back. 'One has the best' giving him a wide smile that didn't sit quite right on his face. 'Just try it”

Will sighed, pocketing the vial with a nod of his head. “Right. Thanks” Turning himself around with the intent of finding Hannibal, Silva swooped up behind him, wrapping his hand underneath of Will's chin,pulling the other agent flush against his chest.

Struggling, Will tried to wrap his leg around Silva's to kick him off balance,making to elbow him, pupil's going wide as he started to pant slightly. Silva shushed him, reaching the vial, sinking slowly to the ground on his knees when Will's started to buckle forward.

'Relax , Graham, just open up,that's it. Good boy!' Squeezing two drops of the liquid against Will's tongue when he opened his mouth enough to breath. Silva's fingers pushed his lips shut,forcing him to drink it down. Swallowing twice. Raoul gave him two sharp pats on the back, detaching himself from Will's body,letting the vial fall back into his pocket. Will clambered to his feet,glaring at the other.

'Was that necessary?” he asked, adjusting his glasses and trying to compose himself,face red and fingers clenched. Silva chuckled dryly,spreading his arms wide.

'I merely wish to assist. After all,just because a person says they are going to do something, doesn't mean they will”

Graham just huffed, tilting his head downwards so that he would only be able to view Silva over black rims. 

'Sure.' spinning on his heel and walking out of the dining room, ignoring the call that followed;

'You'll be thanking me in a half hour,Graham!'

James came back into the room,leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Raoul turned around, winking in his direction, elbows against the top of the chair as he leaned forward.

'Believe me, James. He'll be thankful for it when there's no longer a concert banging around inside of his head”

“I believe you. But methods, Tiago, methods”

Silva made a whooshing sound between his clenched teeth, “Graham's resistant. Force seemed a bit necessary wouldn't you agree?”

Bond didn't even bother answering,jerking his neck towards the door. 'Let's get going. We've a flight to catch tomorrow' Silva moved himself forward, wrapping his arm about James waist. Bond huffed again, tipping his forehead into the crook of Silva's neck and shoulder for the moment, before letting Silva walk them out.

Were someone to appear before Bond and casually remind him that he was in a relationship, he would scoff and insist that it was a 'mutual understanding'. Finding the very concept of dating some foreign,alien thing that hadn't entertained his mind since the disaster that was Vesper. While being entirely unaware of the fact that he was,indeed,committed.

Denying reality while enjoying what he had was of course,one of his specialties.

For the most part Raoul seemed to be thinking on the same level as him, waving a short goodbye to Will and Lecter whilst refusing to detach his arm from it's nesting place at James' lower back.

~~

“Normally I'm content to let you have your silences,but I am far from content with the tension radiating from you' Hannibal stated, sliding out of the bed and approaching Will from behind where the younger man was folding shirts into a suitcase-as he had been since dinner ended four hours prior. Sighing, Will leaned into the strong back suddenly behind him, Hannibal unable to miss the way he'd gone rigid despite reciprocating his actions.

“Silva knew what he was eating tonight”

“He did,yes”

Will paused in his folding, letting his hands rest atop the plaid beneath his fingers. 'So does Agent Bond”

'There was not an ignorant man at that table tonight, Will. I am aware of that”

Spinning around, Will bracketed his arms on either side of Hannibal, glaring at him through his bangs. 

“Why doesn't that bother you?” he asked, voice hitching in a way it hadn't in months. Leaning into the fingers that trailed a path down the side of his cheek. 

“Is it something that should be cause for concern?” 

'Oh please,don't play dumb with me,Hannibal. What if we get caught?” Will asked, backing himself up into the dresser in a meek attempt at defiance. Hannibal sighed, pushing his forehead to Will's.

'Agent Bond would have reported us long ago if he was truly concerned, would he not?”

Will took a breath, sighing lightly.

'How did..I mean. We do this. All the time. I work for the FBI and yet..I..”

'You have nothing to be ashamed of Will” Will stared at him,eyes widening a little.

'I do. I refuse to pretend otherwise”

'Then why continue?” Lecter asked, trailing his teeth down the side of Will's neck where his fingers had been previously,distracting. 'Why continue to put yourself at risk if it worries you so much?” Will didn't answer, pushing himself lightly back against Hannibal, silent.

'You continue' pausing at his neck, lightly tonguing at the flesh there. 'Because you know that it's the only time you're truly at peace. When you find the balance within yourself. Accept to yourself that what you are is something the rest of humanity is not. Internally and externally. You are only truly happy when that delicate little scale is weighed to perfection. A perfection that only exists in placing the unworthy exactly where they belong'

Arms wrapped around his waist,pulling Hannibal inwards, tension slowly draining as he sank against him. Hannibal smiled, pulling back and tugging Will towards the bed. Crawling easily under the covers, watching Hannibal draw the thick black curtains closed.

“Why do you even have those?” Will asked,watching the final curtain draw closed before Hannibal settled himself under the duvet. 

'I like the atmosphere they bring,it's very relaxing,is it not?” Opening the side of his arm up to let Will use half of it as a pillow,drawing him close. Will mumbled something that may or may not have been a yes, already falling asleep. Hannibal smiled, pleased that Will was able to fall asleep with such ease now. Curling his body halfway over the others and letting himself relax,soon dozing alongside of him.

~~

_Such dim lighting. Forcing him to squint when his eyes finally opened again. Hissing as they watered with the burn of being pried apart, violent light being forced against them, checking the action of his pupils. They wanted him alive, force feeding him steadily,only giving him enough to keep his blood pumping._

_Somehow,that hurt worse than the rest of it. Just let me die already. How long had he been in here? Current position strung upside down against a brick wall, blood rushing violently to his head. Limbs unresponsive,temple throbbing. Hair long gone,having fallen out to it's last dreads. Sounds of violent Mandarin in his ears, making his skull rattle with the force of it._

_Screaming seemed all but impossible, yet somehow impossibility became a dull,shattering reality when the iron touched his skin, hitting bone since it had long since been charred off. The notion that he'd been abandoned was clear in his mind even as he shut it out. Somehow that hurt far worse than the brands, the whips. Whatever else they managed to find._

_Yet, giving up never seemed to cross his mind. Just because he'd been cast aside, left to the wolves, it didn't mean England should suffer for it either. What did it matter? They could continue with their force feeding but he would die eventually. It was inevitable,unavoidable. There was nothing they'd be able to do to stop it. Even with interval feedings,his flesh would rot away._

_You couldn't keep a skeleton breathing._

_Hands on him, small but rough,sinking into the flesh of his back, tugging on his broken bones. Shoulder long out of commission. Twisting, he tried to thrash away,only to feel the slap of a whip against his face for the effort,cutting into his skin. Hands pushing him down,against brick,against hot iron, against everything and nothing. So much pain he couldn't even register._

_Screaming with no voice left to scream with. Still he defied them, still he fought. Release your hands,give me some peace. I've got nothing for you._

_**'Tiago!'** Let me go,get off me._

_**'Tiago!'** Be gone,foul ones, Can't you see I've nothing left?_

_**'Tiago! Tiago! Wake up,Tiago!'** How can I do that? I am awake don't you know?_

_**“Shh, Shh. Hold still, it's just me, you're safe, it's just me”** Who is me? What is safe? Don't make me open my eyes._

_**“Shh, shh. C'mon Tiago,it's alright. Open your eyes,you're alright”** My eyes are open.._

He opened them again, squinting a few times. There was no pain,there was no cement. Just soft hands stroking the sides of his face, petting at his hair, James straddling his waist,holding him still against the soft mattress.

Finally,finally,the fog cleared and he felt himself return fully,taking in deep,shaking gasps of air, chest rattling with the effort as tears rolled down his cheeks, brushed away seconds later,followed by soft hushing noises that he forced himself to absorb.

“Whoa whoa,it's okay. You're okay. It was just a dream. You're safe. I promise. It's okay” Silva shuddered a little, nodding his head as he focused on the sound of James' voice, letting it relax him,dragging him back to reality. Traces of the dream fading into nothingness under James reassuring hands and gentle voice.

“James. What..what..' he swallowed,trying again. “What happened?” Reaching a hand out,he flicked on the nightstands light, catching the sight of a dark bruise staring just underneath James jawline. Bringing his hand too it and stroking over the flesh.

'I didn't..' James shushed him, tangling their fingers together. “You didn't know' he explained. 'I woke up because you were screaming. When I tried to wake you up,you started thrashing. I just didn't duck this blow in time' Silva cringed, attempting to unlace their fingers so he could touch the bruise again. As if though he could cure it with the touch alone.

'You didn't know where you were. It's okay. I promise' Silva nodded, letting his hand fall still against James' lower back. The first hints of sunlight attempting to peek through the curtains. Early morning. 

“Hows about a bath?” Bond suggested, drawing idle little patterns on Silva's chest with his finger tip,appreciating the dull rumble he got out of the man for the motion. 

“Bubblebath? And coffee?” James laughed, climbing off of him and holding out his hand.

'Always so difficult”

~~

By the time they landed in Hungary almost a full twenty four hours later the only thing Hannibal wanted was a shower, a clean suit and a meal that didn't taste like it had been served to a colony of pigeons before being delivered to them. How anyone believed that airplane food could even qualify as a meal he would never know. 

Silva and Bond were both tired,and James appeared to be even snarkier than usual,which Will quickly realized meant the man didn't get enough sleep and that it was his way of being cranky. Making sniping comments about the taxi company being delayed by invisible traffic and llama's. Silva just played on his Ipad,surprisingly quiet.

Will rubbed the back of his neck, surprised at how peaceful he felt. Silva's special medication. Jack had given him such an extensive run through before they left he could still hear the man's voice in his head. While Will realized it was all a necessary percaution,he felt like a child being scolded and warned by a worrisome parent. The flight had been a long,sticky affair for them all. Not exactly bad,but uncomfortable.

“Where the bloody fuck is that taxi? Should we just walk into town?” James asked, making a clicking motion with his tongue that sent pin pricks of annoyance up Will's neck.

“Sure. Why not. I'm sure we can do that” Will snapped. “Where is the town,huh? Left? Right?”

'Directions don't go 'left' and 'right' Will,it's either “North', 'South', 'East' or “West”.

'Thank you for the reminder Einstein”

'Knock it off children the taxi is here' Silva droned,pointing to a small cab. Will took a moment to realize how eerily demure the man was when he was exhausted. Hannibal tugged on Will's shirt sleeve, the four of them piling into the back of the cab. James cracked his jaw and his kunckles,pushing them into his hands. Will felt bad for his childish behaviour a few seconds ago.

'James I..' he wanted to comfort him,but he didn't know what to say. He knew it was more than simple tiredness that had made James short. Agent Ramora's death was particularily irksome to him. Everyone was too aware of the fact that just because she was the first,she definitely would not be the last. Will realized early on that James tended to view the death of a commrade as a personal failure. Not just for MI6 but himself. An unhealthy view, but not one Will figured he could change.

'It's alright,Will' Bond hastily assured, speaking mostly to his knuckles,which were still pressed against his eyes. 

“Ramora was taken from her hotel room in Baja. Whoever did it was clean about it. They found no traces of a struggle, nothing to suggest that she'd been assaulted. She was just suddenly gone. Which means that will be where we start. A bit mundane,but neccessary' Silva announced,reading from his Ipad. James gave a nod,finally removing his knuckles from his face.

“Ramora was working undercover here,trying to keep an eye out for Austrian trafficking. We don't yet know if that's the reason she was taken or not' Silva continued, Will noticed the way his voice clipped when he said 'trafficking' though he didn't comment. Hannibal noticed it too, focusing more of his attention upon Silva.

“Every Agent that's been taken had a different mission' James admitted. “We don't yet know if that's a connection or not'

“Well, it's a start, at least” Will said, leaning himself against Hannibal.

James nodded, watching the city roll by through his window.

“Better than nothing”

~~  
Prison phone communication was generally unappealing,but would have to do for now. He spent as little time on it as possible. Short messages all he needed to convey.

'My sister and I like to play chess, she asks about you. Says she misses your skill in the game” Le Chiffre chuckled, listening to the man on the other end.

'Does she now? That is a shame to be sure. How long does the game go?”

'Oh a work in progress. We've been at it for..I'd say about eight hours?” Le Chiffre closed his good eye, smiling softly through the glass.

'Are you winning?” the man chuckled, shaking his head.

'Unfortunately no,she keeps trying to corner my queen! Sneaky move, she's got it stolen already.”

Le Chiffre grinned. His pieces were moving now.

Perfect.

'Steal her knights,after all,they can cut corners”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updating, my life is sort of..uprooted at the moment and I'm bouncing between cities. This chapter probably isn't as good as it could be,but it doesn't suck either,so there's that.
> 
> Once again, to benefit my readers who aren't familiar with _Skyfall_. Raoul Silva used to be Tiago Rodriguez, an MI6 agent who was captured by the Chinese while on mission. M gave him up to the Chinese in exchange for releasing six other agents. She considered it a 'fair deal' as Rodriguez had become a liability with his reckless actions. When he realized he'd been given up,he tried to kill himself via cyanide. For whatever reason,it didn't work. Leaving him horribly disfigured (he has no teeth and is missing the majority of his upper jaw* (he wears a prosthetic) . The dream he has here,is a flashback of that.
> 
> As for the trafficking. It's mentioned he dealt in that, Severine, was a sex slave he kept and used. Hopefully this all makes sense,and saves you from doing some googling. :P
> 
> Thanks for reading,as always! I love to share these adventures with you all. ^_^


	3. Espionage

Agent Tiffany Ramora's Baja Hotel room was cordoned off by police tape on the insides,but otherwise untouched. Out of commission for the two months since her disappearance,the room was almost photographically froze in time. James pulled on a pair of latex gloves,handing the box around. Silva curled his hands twice before finally taking them and Will wondered if it was the lack of fashion latex brought or because the man hated the feel of it. 

Silva was strange with how he handled sensory objects. Mostly in light and certain fabrics. Will saw Hannibal had noticed it too but kept all inquires to himself. For now, anyway. The temptation to poke the bear a little would eventually be far to much for Hannibal to keep to himself. As soon as he found the right way to approach it.

Of course, Hannibal was never one for delays. Will turned to glance around the room,mentally counting down the seconds until the dam broke. 

He got to four.

'Are you allergic to latex Mr Silva?” he asked, pulling open the top drawer of the dresser closest to the door,peering inside.

Silva rubbed his hands against the long legs of his pastel blue suit pants, crouching to glance under the same dresser. 

“I'm not too fond of the sensation. It's like..rubber powder” shrugging his shoulders. “Reminds me of the stuff the Chinese used to burn me with. Not like fire,but like a kind of..heated gel. It felt very much like the inside of these gloves'

Nothing of use in the first drawer. Just a change of underwear and a clean nightshirt. Bending,he made for the second drawer.

'Was it long ago?” Silva rose, brushing dust between his fingertips,squinting at it.

'Not long enough' ,sounding strangely soft. Hannibal mentally filed the various long lasting PTSD symptoms away in his head, clicking his tongue against his jaw and bending to the third drawer.

'Do you find anything useful amongst the powder?” he asked, glancing at the substance grazing Silva's fingertips.

'So far just dust, but I'm going to bag it anyway. There could be traces of fibre there that we can't see yet' 

Across the room, Will and James were investigating the bed, the middle of it disrupted by where Ramora had been sleeping before she was taken. 

'Do you have the case file on hand?” Will asked, running his hand underneath the pillow, hearing James stand back a little.

'I don't keep the papers. Tiago?” Silva was already beside him, handing the miniature Ipad to James outstretched hand. Will blinked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Tiago?”

“Tiago Rodriguez” James filled in,scrolling down the Ipads touch screen with a single finger. Looking up when Will continued to stare at him, part of the comforter held in one hand.

“What? You thought Raoul Silva was a real name?”

Will blinked.

“What about you then?” James chuckled, finally finding the file he required,maximizing it.

'I got to keep mine. Apparently 'James Bond' sounded inconspicuous enough on it's own” Will snorted, pulling back the rest of the comforter and frowning. “Bond. You seeing this?'

Bond leaned forward, putting his finger beside Will's on the patch of blood. 'A bit hard to miss'

“Could be menstrual,judging by the position' James crawled forward on the bed at Will's words, lifting the sheet up higher until he was nose to nose with it.

'Might be something else' Reaching into his pocket,he pulled a small switch blade out, cutting out the patch and holding his arm out to Silva, who quickly bagged it. 

“Send it off to Q. See what they make of it over at MI6' Silva nodded, pocketing the patch and making his way to the bathroom, starting to root around the cabinet. Hannibal,finished with the drawers, stood now at Will's side, reaching for the Ipad James had abandoned.

“Agent Ramora was thirty six according to this. She had been on mission here in Baja for Austrian Trafficking. She's reported missing by MI6 at 03:45hrs, Sunday June 1st 2013. She turns up dead, yesterday. August 13th, 2013. Which means that Ramora was missing for seventy three days' Will sighed, turning his head slightly.

'Right. And the useful information?” Hannibal gestured towards where Silva was in the bathroom.

'If the blood turns out to be menstrual,as you say it is. She'll have had at least two more cycles in between. Possibly one very recently. You could match the blood to the process of her organs. That way,should their have been tampering,then it can be disapproved”

At the foot of the bed, James was running his hand along the ground, testing the dust that was hiding beneath the bed skirt.

“Well done, Dr Lecter. Very well done' Hannibal sighed,scrolling through the case files again. “How did MI6 know she was missing so quickly?” he asked, leaning a little so that James was forced to sit backwards on his knees to see it properly.

'Her tracker was turned off all of a sudden. She made no distress calls,and her cellphone was out. We determined the most logical reason for such things and MI6 filed her in as missing in action' 

Standing now, James brushed the dust from his knees, 'They were right”

'The blood won't be menstrual' Silva announced,walking back into the room, watching as three heads turned at once.

'Did you find a weapon?” Will asked, hating how hopeful he sounded. Silva shook his head,holding up a bottle between his fingers.

'How long was Agent Ramora stationed in Baja?”

'Seven months”

“Did she request any time off in those seven months?”

Hannibal moved again,grabbing the Ipad and scrolling more carefully through her case file

'A week, actually. Just before she was reported missing” 

'Mhmm. One moment' taking the Ipad from Hannibal,Silva played around on the keys a little, humming to himself while he worked. 

“Did Tiffany Ramora operate on the alias of Bethany McMaster?”

'Yes”

Silva hummed. “May 23rd , 2013. She checked herself in complaining of severe abdominal pain. Less than an hour later,she's scheduled for an emergency abortion. The pills I found in the cupboard are often used post-abortion. I wanted to check the records to be sure. It's more than possible to bleed after wards There were complications. She was released the 28th”

“How the hell did you find that out?” Will asked, twisting the blanket in his wrist aggressively until Hannibal tugged the fabric free.

'I can find out anything I want as long as it's connected to a computer. Dr Lecter, take a trip with me” 

Hannibal glanced too Will for a moment, waiting for the slight brightening of Will's eyes before he nodded, removing the latex gloves and tossing them into the waste bin. Silva eagerly did the same, taking the extra moment to step into the bathroom and wash his hands clean before joining Hannibal at the door. 

'Our cab should not have left. We will be back”

“Tiago” Silva turned.

'Ask them how far along she was'

Silva nodded. 'Yes obviously dear. We won't be long!' Closing the door behind himself and Hannibal. Will frowned at the closed door.

“What could he possibly want Hannibal for?' Will muttered, pulling off the pillow case. James raised a curious eye.

'Lecter's awfully good at persuading people,is he not Will?” Will sighed and went quiet. A good enough answer to James.

“You ever thought of having kids?” Bond asked, vying for a change of subject that would put Will perhaps a little bit more at ease. Will turned,setting the painting back against the wall.

'It crossed my mind. But I wouldn't want to put a child through this. Not through my life”

“I don't think you'd be a bad father. Quite the opposite' Will's mouth turned a little. James couldn't tell if it was in disgust or pleasure.

'Thanks. But I don't........kids deserve better”

'I suppose so” Bond moved, lifting the mattress up and looking towards the box spring.

'What about you?' Will finally asked in return,though he had a good idea about the answer.

'Once. When I was with Vesper' the name still acidic on his tongue. But..even then I realized I didn't qualify for adoption and..”

Will waited, busying himself with the walls. Searching behind the paintings and the mirror still. 

“Well.' he chuckled,putting the mattress back down. “Le Chiffre made damn sure I can't have kids physically”

Will cringed, putting the mirror back in it's place.

'Perhaps it's for the best”

'Oh. It is. I'd be terrible. Never home,never around. 'Oh James, Billy has a play. Why that's nice dear, send him the bloody skype picture from India' he shook his head. 

“Definitely not for us'

~~

“Men in expensive suits come in here, flashing cards and asking questions. This is never a good thing' the nervous nurse explained,pushing a tray, keeping herself firmly planted in between Silva and Hannibal. Her voice clipped, English roughly accented, further so with her agitation.

“Seems you have us figured out already” Silva commented, waiting for the nurse to cease her movements before he withdrew his Ipad, showing her the photo. “We just need to ask about this woman”

She hesitated, looking around the small waiting room before glancing back towards the Ipad.

'We see a lot of patients, Mr Silva. It's not always possible too..”

'You would have remembered this particular individual” Hannibal offered, sliding himself around the tray,until he was against the woman's right shoulder. Invading her personal space without actively touching her. “Foreign, she won't have spoken much too you. No family, no records. Not the kind of case you get often. Or do you?”

Weary, the nurse chewed a little on her lower lip, tilting herself in an effort to escape Hannibal's orbit, only to end up in Silva's instead. Sighing, cornered and defeated, she reached a hand out for the Ipad.

'Oh, her' squinting, she placed a pair of thick blue rimmed glasses upon her nose, staring again. 'Yes she was a special case to be sure. Said she was a travelling business woman. English Passport. It was the only identification she was able to offer”

Hannibal nodded minutely, encouraging her to continue.

“Her Hungarian was good,but broken. By the time we determined the problem, we had her sedated and taken to the emergency surgery. Ruptured womb,she didn't even know she was pregnant. She..”

Pausing,the nurse busied herself with papers, teeth working the flesh of her lower lip so much it was starting to bleed. Hannibal and Silva's eyes met over the top of her head. 

'Go on” Silva coaxed, shuffling over to the side, further away from the side light.

“Well..when we explained the situation to her after she woke up,she claimed it was impossible. She used a condom everytime she had intercourse,and made a point of checking them for tears. I asked if she had any recent memory loss,and she couldn't recall. I didn't pry but..”

'Was she injured?”

“No. That's the thing. And I couldn't see healed tissue either. It is possible to inject semen,however”

Hannibal nodded. 'It is. Far more complex however.” The nurse nodded.

'You would have to know exactly how to do it. Any layman can't just grab a syringe and force a pregnancy,it's a tad more complicated.” Silva fiddled around on his Ipad, scrolling through the list.

'Did she have any idea of whom the father might have been?”

Shaking her head,the nurse tugged at the collar of her shirt. 'She didn't. She did wish to find out. I offered to blood type,but she told me it wouldn't be necessary, that she had her suspicions. Once again, I didn't pry”

Lecter watched the nurse's posture, mentally taking stock of every twitch,every shift. Her voice changed pitch twice during the statement and he stepped in front of her.

'Lying will only deter this further,and waste more of your time' Dark maroon eyes sliding up to watch the woman. She swallowed, instantly ripping her gaze away from his own.

'I was curious. Curious to see who might have had the skill required to do it. I..”

Silva clicked his tongue, sub-consciously pushing against his false palate.

'Nothing you say to us now is going to be reported back to your boss. Nor will we charge you for misconduct. Or give you over to anyone who might be able to. Please” 

Momentarily,her eyes darted between the two, as if trying to decide who the more gentle of the duo was. Seeing no reprieve on either side, she inhaled, speaking on the exhale.

'It lead me to another foreigner, an American. His names Colton Bailey.. I don't know how well he knew her but..”

'That's more than we knew twenty minutes ago' Hannibal attested, watching Silva plug in the information to his Ipad, sliding it back into his pocket. The nurse only managed to exhale when they both detached from her sides. 

Glaring, she turned on her heel, hands clenched against the metal tray.

'I do hope this nonsense was worth it' she hissed.

Silva and Hannibal exchanged glances, Silva turned, curling one finger and poking her nose with the tip. 

'That woman is dead. Unjustly. Anything is worth it, wouldn't you say?”

They left her standing there, eyes widen and mouth agape. Remaining so even long after their departure.

~~

_“In most nuero-typical cases, signs of dependence disorder can range between subtle to violent,depending on the person in question. Patients with dependence disorder can in fact..”_

A closing lid cut off the article, Alana groaned, rubbing her eyes with the flat tips of her fingers. Concentration appeared to be non-existent tonight,the article blurring out in her eyes. At her feet, Winston whined softly,putting his head in her lap, dog hair sprawling out all over her skirt.

Chuckling,she pushed the chair back, scratching him behind the ears.

'Feeling bored boy?” she asked,aware that the other dogs were sleeping in various parts of her house. Will's dogs (Hannibal refused to this day to believe he was a co-dog owner) were well behaved but hairy. She'd have to vacuum twice over when she finished dog sitting for them. Not that she minded,they were lovely company. Winston in particular tended to shadow her, as if nervous that something bad would happen to her if he dared let Alana from his sights.

Winston whined again, tail wagging almost in response to her thoughts. Alana chuckled,pushing the chair back further and sliding from the less than comfortable seat.

“Come then. Let's make some tea. I don't think I can handle a sixth cup of coffee in four hours” making her way to the kitchen,Winston dutifully trailing.

Inside, she flicked the lights on, peering at the mass of tea artfully arrange by flavour and herbal types in her pantry.

“What shall it be tonight boy? Chamomile? Green? Earl Grey? Blue Raspberry?”

Winston stiffened at her side, ears sliding to either side, starting to growl. Soon, it was accompanied by the sound of the other dogs coming around, soft growls filling the house at all corners.

Alana frowned, leaving the cupboard open and grabbing a steak knife from the cutting block, flattening her back against the wall and starting to move around the corner. Slipping into the living room, two of the dogs started to bark, sliding closer and closer to the front door. 

Raising herself to her tip toes, Alana pushed herself beside the door, the dogs all barking now, growls and barks surrounding her as the door knob turned, putting her hand out, Alana grabbed the knob before the would be intruder could do so, swinging around and brandishing the knife above her.

She was met with the barrel of a thin Beretta.

'Put the knife down. Mine's faster. You'll be dead before you can stab me”

Alana swallowed,backing up a couple of feet, lowering the knife to her side. Refusing to relinquish it entirely.

“Are you alone?” 

“I have the dogs” Alana replied coldly, focused on the barrel still held deftly between her eyes. The hand was to steady to consider accidental intent. Standing as still as she could, Alana tried to see the person holding the weapon more clearly. The voice was feminine,but deep. 

She didn't want to take chances. She could possibly overpower another woman, and a man if she moved fast enough. Yet no amount of mental prep was proving useful.

'Nobody else in the house? No one has followed you?”

Alana frowned, eyes darting side to side.

'These dogs are highly trained. They'd have picked up on the scent of another. I am alone. Have been all night”

Pressure lightening on Alana's head as the gun was removed,the figure let out a small sigh. Sounding relieved.

'Thank fuck for that' finally stepping over the threshold and re-holstering the Beretta.

Definitely a woman. Alana attested, met with a tall,well built, yet curved figure. Clad in a black v-neck blouse and dark black jeans that fell into black ankle boots. Long hair bound in a bun.

'You're Severine” Alana noted, with some awe. “I've seen pictures,heard the occassional rumor.”

Severine's lips curled,though she didn't seem displeased. 

“Forgive me the..rude intrusion. But we have reason to believe the next missing agent will be American. I'm trying to intervene and see who might be at risk. Possibly stop this before it gets worse”

Alana blinked, letting Severine in the entire way, closing the door behind her. The dogs still barked,but it was more in excitement at the new presence. 

“You might have wasted a trip then. I'm not an Agent,just a consultant” Severine chuckled darkly.

'One can never be too careful, Ms Bloom. Pattern's always break”

Alana paused,motioning to her kitchen,pleased when Severine followed. 'They do, this is true, thank you,for your efforts' 

Instead of answering, Severine helped herself to a seat at the island, tucking her legs up underneath of her until only her calves and ankles dangled from the stool. 

'Did I frighten the dogs?” Alana chuckled,deciding on raspberry lemon tea. 

'Not too terribly. They're easy to get along with' Severine smiled, curling her hand under her chin. “That is good. Wouldn't want to wake the neighbours anymore than I already did”

“I don't think it's easy to wake trees' Flicking the kettle on and bracing herself against the counter. The other woman grinned,leaning forward semi-eagerly. As though she were about to share a deep secret.

“Did no one tell you of the sleeping tree's in childhood?”

'I'm afraid not. Perhaps you'd like to share. Tea?”

“Do you have anything more..exciting than tea?” she asked, only slightly hesitant. Alana grinned, making her way to the fridge.

'Beer, or..uhm..apple Martini?”

Severine beamed, flashing bright white teeth towards her.

'Apple Martini will be perfect”

~~

“Colton Bailey?' Will asked, groaning as he finally stood again, cracking and rolling his shoulders. Digging underneath the various dressers had been quite the knee killer. Turning up nothing but dust balls and bigger dust balls.

And the old condom. Used. It was shrivelled and grey. Delightful.

'It's what Silva tells me his name is. Colton Bailey. Some American. Were checking him out right now”

Brushing his knees, Will heard what sounded like rattling come from either the outside of the room or the inside. James wasn't moving. Frowning, he caught Bond's gaze. James un holstered his gun, Will copying the motion. James slid himself to the door, pushing his back against the left side. Will took up the right, both holding their weapons.

Raising his fingers, Will held up four of them,flashing them twice,then adding two. James nodded. Tenth floor. High. Almost too high.

Neither breathed, the glass panel of the hotel's bedroom started to rattle on it's hinges until it fell entirely,coating the floor in a crystal sheen. A male appeared on the base,having climbed over the balcony. Head raising, James fired, sending the male flying to the ground below. Behind him followed a woman, Will fired next, the woman falling the same way the man had. 

Together,they moved into the room, door bursting on it's hinges when four more figures approached. Two from the door,two from the window. Will and James pushed their backs together, firing left and right,respectively. 

Six more came. Four from the window, two from the door. Breaking their backs apart, Will spun himself in a half circle, flattening his body against the carpeting, aiming a kick to the one closest to him. Dragging the male down, Will grabbed for his collar,firing point blank. Jumping back up to his feet, squeezing off another shot to the one that had started to loom. 

Slightly surrounded, James came up behind Will, firing at him over his shoulder. Jumping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the neck of the fourth man, pulling him backwards. Will had to duck the man's kicking legs, making to fire,only to have his gun click.

“Fuck!” Will cursed, curling his hands into fists and slamming one into the jaw of the sixth man. The fourth dead, James fired at the other, leaving only two. When he made to shoot the second to last,his gun clicked as well.

'Hard way then” James muttered, delivering a round house kick to the second to last man, dodging a punch to the stomach and lifting himself up,pushing him to the ground and strangling him. Will threw another punch to the final man's jugular, but was tangled in feet a moment later when the man's leg hooked around his own,fingers enclosing on his wrist as they crashed, scrambling on the carpet,exchanging kicks and puches.

Bond moved, eyes darting around the room until he came upon the standing lamp with the gold coloured pole. Jumping over the kicking bodies of the two, he grabbed it in both hands. 

'Hold him up a little Will” Will gripped the other's shoulders, rolling them until his own body was on the bottom, pushing the man's head up by wrapping his fingers tightly about his throat,watching him purple with it.

'Go!”

James swung, the pole crashing into the man's skull until it rattled,blood dripping down the side of his face,eyes rolling into the back of his head. Will jumped to his feet, aided by James yanking on the back of his flannel.

'C'mon!” Spinning around,they jumped over the dead bodies, kicked open door hanging loosely on it's hinges as they charged out of the hotel. Pushing on the elevator button. James glanced up,grunting when he saw that it was still on the twentieth floor.

A sign caught Will's eye,he tapped James to get his attention.

'Stairs!”

Throwing the cement door open,they charged down the stairs, shoes almost a blur as they ran down and down,until they found the lobby.

Three men in suits similar to the ones from before. James pushed Will towards the kitchen, back crashing against it. 

'Fucking thing is locked” James muttered, Will glanced over, watching the three men (and everyone else's) attention focus on the two of them. 

'Just keep moving”

“They'll chase,darling'

'What are you-” James cut him off,yanking him forward until he couldn't speak or breathe, James all but inhaling Will's oxygen with his own mouth.

Catching on, Will wrapped his hand around James neck,rooting around in the others pocket and sending a single symbol text to Silva. Warning him and Hannibal not to come back to the hotel.

Impossible to tell how many more there were going to be. Focusing on breathing rapidly through his nose.

“I really hope this is legal in Hungary' Will thought. Didn't need a whole other crowd chase to top it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this _terribly_ cliche? Yes. Yes it is. Is it FUN? I like to think so. ^_^
> 
> Also,waaaaaay back in _Platter_ I mentioned that the name Jean Duran belongs to Le Chiffre, as written by Ian Fleming. Technically that's incorrect. He was only given the name Jean Duran for the video game. Somehow,that makes it _worse_
> 
> I don't know if Dependence Disorder is a thing. I just picked something because I don't have enough medical knowledge to describe real disorders. Sorry.


	4. Locked and Loaded

“Driver, pull over here” Silva announced in slow, tight lipped Hungarian. Hannibal turned his head, shooting Silva a questioning look.

'Hotel's a red zone. We can't go back” Silva whispered from the corner of his mouth,waiting till the driver pulled over at the side of the road, thrusting the door of the small taxi open. Hannibal handed over some cash, following Silva out of the taxi. 

“What matter of action should we take at the present time?” Hannibal asked, glancing around the unfamiliar streets. Silva pointed at the corner with his thumb and forefinger, tapping his hand against the sides of his pants. 

'Walk to our own hotel and wait for them' 

“If they are unable to escape?”

“Then we go get them. But at the moment,there might be another way to at least determine where they are” While walking, Hannibal keeping up with the long strides at his side, Silva messed around on his Ipad,until there was a connection.

'Q. Can you beam in on them?”

“We've got a tracker, just trying to get a signal”

'You should have had one by now, come on what's the delay curly top?”

Q rolled his eyes so far into the back of his head they greeted his brain. 'A frequency disturbance,I'm in the middle of fixing it”

“Since when do we get frequency disturbances?” Silva asked, stopping at the crosswalk, which was far too overcrowded for Hannibal's liking. He preferred a sensible amount of distance between himself and strangers. 

“Since now,apparently!” Q exclaimed, typing so rapidly on his laptop that Hannibal could hear the flurry of keystrokes even over the roar of the street crowd.

“Well do hurry, don't have all day”

“Thanks for reminding me, clock keeper'

'What is a clock keeper”

'Nevermind. Okay. Got them. 007?”

There was no response on the other end. Seconds ticked by. Leading into minutes. Hannibal and Silva crossing the road. Lecter tight lipped as bodies surrounded him on all sides. Sticky in the late summer heat. 

By the time they had reached the other side of the road,there was still no response from Bond.

'They've got to be cornered in” Q muttered, tapping away at the keys again.

'Obviously' Silva dead panned, motioning for Hannibal to join him under a bus stops awning.

~~

Deftly, James released Will, pushing him towards the hotel's restaurant. Will took a good half second to wonder if he had literally just cheated on Hannibal before his brain caught up with the more vital moments. Like not getting caught by these guys. Darting forward, he grabbed a stack of menu's from the host tray, spinning around on his heel so that he was walking backwards, darting his eyes towards the lobby where they're uninvited escorts were waiting.

'Ah a foreigner, please forgive my accent' Will announced. 'As you can see,this restaurant is Southern Theme,we do so enjoy American culture down here”

Bond blinked, straightening his back. “So it would appear. Have you any window tables?”

'You could perhaps..eat outside on the balcony?” Will suggested,handing James one of the menu's, eyes trailing down to his own feet so that he wouldn't trip over himself. 

“No. I don't care for the heat. Single table then,if you would” Will nodded, bowing at the waist and gestured towards the free table to his right. “Would this suffice good sir?”

'That'll do just fine. Bring the wine list' Settling himself into the chair and opening his menu. Will nodded. 'Of course,good sir' Bond nodded towards the door again. Will could see the men moving away in the lobby,heading for the resteraunt. 

“Sir?” he blinked, shooting Bond a questioning look.

“Is there a problem?” Bond arched his eyebrows in response, jerking his neck slightly.

“I...I forgot to tell you about today's special” _We can't break apart,you're still unarmed._ Will's next look said, narrowing his eyes 

James raised his eyes, lowering the menu until it covered the top of his face, revealing only his eyes. 'I'm not interested in the special” _Just go! It'll be easier. I'll meet you outside, we break up,they break up. Then just run._ Widening and narrowing his eyes to convey the message. 

Will mentally counted to ten, before nodding and taking a few steps back from the table. “Of course,sir. I shall leave you to decide. I will return momentarily with the wine menu' Spinning around on his heel,Graham forced himself not too look over his shoulder,menu's tucked under his arm while he made his way through the rows of tables and chairs. 

The group was getting closer to Bond, nobody was in the lobby. Will reached the doors, dropped the menu's and ran, narrowly dodging an elderly woman with a cane in her hand as he flew out of the wide glass doors.

Watching carefully from his table, Bond dropped his menu against it's surface, sliding from his chair and ducking down the hall, slipping into the men's bathroom.

'Still there Q?”

“Where the hell else would I be?”

“So much for being nice to your elders,find me an out”

'There's a fire escape next to the woman's wash room, slightly hidden,it seems to be next to a series of plants. It'll take you behind the hotel,then go right.”

'Alarm?”

'I've deactivated it”

'Remind me to promote you”

“Oh what I get to go from butler too..?”

'Maid of course”

'If you even think of putting me in a dress I will activate that alarm before you reach the stairwell”

“Who says I was thinking of a dress? Hold”

Q held,wondering how much he would have to beg Mallory and M for a vacation. Perhaps a permanent one. Or at least temporarily enough to get the dual voices out of his head.

James pushed himself flat against the wall,waiting to hear if he'd been followed before pushing the bathroom door open, ducking to avoid the hand that tried to wrap around his throat. On his knees, he pushed both of his arms out, spreading the legs of the would be assailant, until the other had to grab the wall to regain his footing. Which was to no avail, Bond turned himself on his side,sliding between the spread legs and turning,jumping into the air and kicking the man in the back,sending him flying head first into the sink.

Back on the ground,he turned to the left, running down the hall towards the massive plants, pushing open the fire escape door and charging down the stairs,hearing footsteps behind him. Inhaling, he paused, grabbing the railing's side in both hands and twisting himself, flipping over the rails and landing on the ground on all fours.

Outside, Will was still running, feet blur as he came behind a newspaper stand. “Shit' he cursed, jumping up and landing on the stands top, ignoring the shocked,indigent shouts of the seller as he jumped down once more, loud shouting Hungarian following him as he continued to run,pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling the 2.

'Hannibal! I'm outside,where the hell are you guys?”

Lecter turned,glancing at Silva. “What is our current location?”

“Three blocks from the hotel”

'Will. Were three blocks.. ' he paused for a moment,glancing back to Silva who pointed right “..west of the hotel, beneath a bus shelter”

“I'll be right there” Disconnecting,he continued to run, glancing over his shoulder to see if James had caught up to him yet. Unable to recognize anyone familiar in the sea of people coming and going. Groaning,he kept running. Bond would catch up,after all.

Inside, James hoped Will would have the good sense to keep running, aiming another kick to the man's ribcage and sending him crashing into the stairwell,ducking a well placed kick to the stomach and gripping the man's neck in both hands, shoving him head first into the metal.

Sounds of a skull cracking open echoed and reverberated against the concrete. James adjusted the ends of his suit coat before heading for the door,squinting when his eyes hit pure sunlight,reflecting off the large metallic statue in the middle of the hotel's back gardens. Dusting himself off, he took off in a sprint,glad that his eyes never caught sight of Will when he managed to get round the front again.

“Where are they Q?”

“Bus shelter, three blocks west”

'Not too far then, tell headquarters we need extra pockets inside our suit coats to carry extra clips”

'I thought we already had those'

'Apparently not. Maybe I should demote you back to tailor, Quartermaster”

Q rolled his eyes at nobody,again. 'I'll make note of it”

Cutting the connection,Bond kept running, though he figured it probably wasn't strictly necessary anymore. One could never be to careful,after all.

~~

“Why do we have to look at this?” Zeller partially whined, looming over the body of Agent Ramora. 'Does MI6 not have their own science team?”

'They're handling other things. Besides,they're more strictly agents,less medical.' Jack explained dryly, crushing his paper coffee cup in his hand. 

“Handling things that don't include their own agents?”

“This is a joint effort,Zeller. Have you put her back together?”

“Of course,she's here on the table isn't she?” Zeller asked sarcastically,watching Beverly move past him to examine Ramora herself.

“She was cut up posthumously. With what appears to be an axe. Quick, if a little tricky.” She moved, picking up Ramora's dismembered left arm in one hand,examining the nails. Whistling a little under her breath.

'She fought, hard. Her fingernails were all cut off,the tips bleached. She must've drawn a lot of blood for them to warrant that. Her knuckles are bruised. All of them.”

“Same with the right hand, and both knees are yellow” Price pointed out,a leg in each hand. “Something isn't quite right though' Putting the legs down,he pointed to the bullet wound that had gone through the back of her skull, turning her head to the side in his hands. 'If she did the fighting before she was captured,and all they did was shoot her in the head..then why?”

Zeller glanced over, peering down at the body.

'You capture an agent. Take them. Go through the battle of wrangling with them,only to shoot them in the head”

'She wasn't tortured” Katz offered, 'bodies clean..it's like they just..took her and killed her”

'Her killers did not want information,they wanted to send a message” Three heads turned towards the door, Severine stood, arms wrapped around her waist,just over the belt of her blood red dress.  
“Severine. I didn't know you came as well”

'Somewhat unofficially,Agent Crawford. I gave myself this mission and M..has not yet complained nor asked for my return.' She shrugged,brushing her braid back. 'So I stayed”

“What sort of message are they trying to send?” Katz asked,busying herself with trying to find some remaining blood under Ramora's fingernails,just in case the bleaching missed a little.

Severine grimaced, keeping her distance from the others. In all the short while that Jack had known the woman,she purposely avoided getting close to people,preferring to wall hang.

“Kidnapping comes in..many forms. Either it's personal,in which you make the situation as miserable for the one caught in your thrall, or is impersonal, and meant to tell someone else that you want their attention. When Le Chiffre took Dr Lecter,Agent Graham. That was personal. He wanted to hurt Dr Lecter. What's happening here is that your kidnapper wants to send a message to you all. He wants attention. The Agents are nothing but the source. He has no use for them beyond killing them” She took a breath,Jack noticed that it came out shaky-but she held herself fast.

“The other agents probably won't be alive anymore. What you need to do is figure out what the message being sent is. Find that,you find your killer”

“There has to be more than one involved here” Beverly noted, putting the arm down with a hint of annoyance. No blood at all. 

“Of course. There's probably several,but you can bet-there's only one person behind this' Severine glanced about,eyes hard and dark.

'And they won't stop until you get their message,and find them”

~~

_“There's a lot of dogs in the park today. Playing fetch with their masters and mistresses. Some of them travel in a pack,some of them travel alone. But there's always plenty of them. One of them has a bright red ball. He keeps bringing it to my sister. Everytime she tosses it,he brings it back. It's pretty weird,the owner hasn't been back to collect the dog yet”_

Le Chiffre read over the small missive, flat on his back once again (he had tried every sitting option possible in this small cell so far) chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip,he rooted around in his pocket,taking a grateful hit of aerosol before sitting himself up,scribbling a short reply on the back of the letter.

_'That does sound like fun, ask your sister if she could send me a picture”_

~~

'Hold still Will, this is going to be a lot worse if you keep moving around' Hannibal warned, setting the needle to the side for a moment. Will glared at him, spitting the piece of belting into his lap and casting a dirty look to his own arm.

'I'm not sure that your make shift painkiller is going to be enough” Will grunted, ignoring the flash of pastel blue movement to his side.

'Honestly. Aren't you supposed to be clever?” Silva asked,digging in Will's pocket for the vial, James finally coming back with the bottle of half filled whiskey,making his way to the other three with short, even steps.

“I didn't forget,but it's not going to make the actual procedure any worse, and you are NOT dumping that on my arm”

“You're right,I'm not dumping it I am..' he glanced about,picking up a piece of gauze. " _Dabbing_ it, on your arm'

“We could just go to a hospital you know” Will offered,scooting back on the pillows,hissing when Silva took the moment he spoke to drop two drops of the clear painkiller on his tongue-ignoring the possessive glare Hannibal shot him for it.

'Easy there tiger,just getting medicine in him' Will sighed,swallowing it with a small grimace.

'In answer to your question Will-god this is a waste of good alcohol- hospitals will just take more time, and paper work” Graham narrowed his eyes,but he did stop complaining, pushing his arm out to the side. 'I feel like I have my own freaking M.A.S.H team on me right now' he mumbled, huffing harshly through his nose when Hannibal re-inserted the belt.

'Please. I'm hotter than anyone who was on M.A.S.H' James insisted, holding the gauze, covered in whiskey,in front of Will's eyes. Ignoring the sounds of Silva muttering something that sounded like 'Full of yourself”

Truthfully,he'd much rather be full of Silva,but that was irrelevant. Least for the moment.

“Ready?'

Will shrugged a shoulder, glancing to the torn flesh on his left forearm and to Hannibal,then James, silently conveying 'Do I have a choice?”

Hannibal put the hand not holding the needle and thread on Will's neck,squeezing gently. “It will be over soon,Will. We will work fast”

Graham wanted to believe that,but Hannibal had a bit of a thing for seeing him in pain. But that didn't necessarily mean he would invoke it now. Hopefully. As an answer, he wiggled the fingers of his left hand, turning his gaze away from the injury.

Although he wasn't all that bothered by the actual procedure (he could handle pain) it was annoyance at how it had happened-catching himself on the side of the newspaper stand. So pumped with adrenaline at the time that he'd never even felt it. Never registered the pain. Not until he'd came upon Silva and Hannibal and had seen blood running freely down his wrist,wrapped around it like a band.

Felt the second the whiskey touched his arm,the burn of it, soaking into torn flesh and open skin. Burning hot. Biting down on the leather in spite of himself. Pull it together,Will. He chastised himself,you can handle this. Casting a quick glance to his discarded blue t-shirt and blue flannel plaid,fighting the urge to grab it and scrub the whiskey away. Aware of the fact that everyone else would have stopped him.

Besides,that would probably hurt more.

'That should be plenty Agent Bond” Hannibal announced, testing the thread on his needle a final time. James nodded and gave Will's elbow a squeeze, standing and moving out of the way of Hannibal, crawling onto the bed beside Will and sitting there, head against the headboard.

James could be doing other things. Looking up the list, changing out of his dirty dress shirt. Anything really. Silva was busying himself with something on the laptop,disappearing to their bedroom in the elaborate,spacious joint suite.

Will had been in worse pain,he was sure of that. But company was always nice. Graham probably didn't even notice the way he was starting to sweat,teeth digging into the leather with pure, concentrated force, mentally reminding himself of where he was. Stubbornly refusing to close his eyes.

_“Special Agent William Graham' Le Chiffre's voice was in his ears. Sick, liquid. Taunting. 'You think your so important,think you're worth so much?' Will screamed, body bowing when the ice pick dragged again,flesh singing from the heated tip. No matter how hard he fought,no matter how much he twisted, he couldn't escape. Bound and trapped by more than just the physical bindings wrapped about him._

_Couldn't run now even if he tried,too weak. He'd collapse in the hallway. Needles,points. Sharp objects where they should be. It was just so dark. Pain was the only thing that existed. Le Chiffre was the master of his instruments. Of..of him._

Hannibal looked up momentarily from his task, holding the thread and needle taught in one hand. Reaching out and squeezing Will's neck again, fingers exerting dull,gentle pressure. Will forced himself to blink,though he did it so rapidly that James wondered if he'd blinked at all.

'Will. Look at me”

Will did,blue meeting maroon.

'You're safe. You can close your eyes,you can relax, I know it hurts but your safe,I promise. You're safe'

Will took a breath through his nose. James shuffled himself closer, watching Lecter closely before wrapping his arm around Will's shoulders, coaxing him inwards. Hannibal watched them for a moment before nodding, allowing it only because he knew Will needed it. A breakdown would do them no favours right now,and Hannibal had to focus on sewing.

Moving his hand, James withdrew the leather for the moment, seeing Lecter hadn't started up again yet.

'Will. Breathe”

Will did, harsh,shaking breaths that rattled his chest. James waited, watching his face. 'Slower. Easy”

Hannibal's hand had returned to it's original place on Graham's neck,this time exerting more pressure. Tears spilled down the corner's of Will's eyes.

“It's okay” he repeated, watching James squeeze his shoulders a bit tighter. 'You are safe” Hannibal could fill the way Will's neck contracted when he took a very slow breath in, the hitch calmed when he managed to exhale.

'That's it' James offered, catching the sight of Silva returning, striding over to their kitchen awning and getting tea ready.

Slowly,Hannibal withdrew his hand,placing a kiss to Will's sweat soaked temple. 'I'm going to continue,you are safe now Will,safe with” he paused, as if trying to decide what word to use. 

'Safe with us” he said finally, sliding down the bed and retaking up Will's arm. James squeezed harder, and Will turned his head,opening his mouth silently,eyes wide and glassy.

Bond slid the leather back in, waiting for Will to bite down before gently pushing Will's head into the crook of his own neck.

'Don't watch. Just relax.” Graham shuddered once, forcing himself to block out the mocking, sickening voice in his ears. Closer to a human body now,he focused alternatively in listening to the sound of Bond's heart beating through his veins,letting it relax him. When his breathing had returned to a more even,relaxed state, Bond nodded to Hannibal.

One more look to Will and Hannibal nodded, sewing up the skin once more.

~~

At the FBI Headquarters in Quantico, a large crate was delivered in the middle of the night, stamped with a single missive.

'Deliver to the Office of Jack Crawford, Regards, _____”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take a lot of creative liberties. However, flash backs at the most random of times that render a person completely incapable are a very,very real thing. I do try to give my fics a balance of real and unreal. Hopefully it all works.
> 
> As for the M.A.S.H reference,I never watched the show. My family loved it,though.


	5. Ancient Affairs

The peaceful silence in the joint suite 507 of the hotel in Baja, Hungary was rudely interrupted at quarter past four am in the morning by the obnoxious tone of Will's cellphone. Placed on the night stand beside the ornate gold and ivory lamp and the hotel directory. Eyes closed and crossed,Will rolled himself over, wriggling in Hannibal's grip as he grabbed for the annoying device,if only to silence the tune of 'I See Dead People”

Silva was never getting anywhere near his cellphone again,ever.

“Graham', voice muddled with sleep. Sticky.

'Will. Get everybody awake,there's a flight coming to get you for six am. We need you in Washington'

Rubbing a hand across his sleep eyes, Will didn't immediately respond to the words, half dozing off.

'Will!'

“Sorry, Jack. It's..like four am here. Not awake yet”

“Well you better get awake. We've got another dead one. This ones ours. Hurry it up,you're expected to meet our affiliates in Washington by tonight”

Before Will could say anything, or ask for more information,Jack disconnected. Graham sighed, throwing his phone moodily back on the night stand,rolling back over in bed.

Of course,Hannibal was already awake. Habit making him a notoriously light sleeper.

'Would you like me to start a shower,Will?” he asked, kissing the inner palm of Will's hand. Will chuckled, pushing back the covers with great reluctance. “Please. I'll see how much water and fire it's going to take to wake James and Silva up”

Hannibal let out a small sound that Will had come to discover was the man's way of laughing, rolling himself from the luxurious king sized bed, swathing his body in the silk hotel robe. 'Don't be too long now or the water will get cold'

'That's what I have you for” Will reminded him, digging around on the floor for his discarded boxers, pulling them onto his body with his eyes half closed, padding through the hotel and pushing open the door of James and Silva's room.

Both were out cold, barely outlined in the dark. All Will could see was two different shades of blonde. Wishing more than ever that he could crawl back into his own bed, Will yawned,rubbing his knuckles against his eye to dislodge the sleep, approaching the head of the bed and shaking what he hoped was James shoulder under the duvet.

'James. Wake up'

Bond grunted in response,managing to slide even further under the golden comforter.

Sighing, Will used both hands, pulling back half the covers, forcing his upper body free. Silva felt the cold too, rolling over on his side in defiance. James let out a huffing sound, finally rolling onto his back and pushing himself up on his elbows, peering at Will with murky blue eyes.

'If the suns not up it can be done later' James insisted, taking a quick moment to notice that Will's boxers were on backwards,suddenly wondering exactly how early it was and how much he wanted too be asleep right now.

“Crawford called. The first FBI Agent turned up dead,we'v got a flight to Washington at six am. So get up' Bond groaned, sounding more annoyed than anything.

'Tiago. Hack the computer, make the flight come later' Silva blinked with the only eye he had open.

“Sure darling,and while I'm at it. Why don't I just crash the plane too”

'Could you?” James asked,sounding hopeful.

'If I could it'd have exploded by now.' Silva explained, voice muddled due to the lack of teeth and jaw. 

James sighed, huffing in surprise when Will fell against his chest, asleep.

Bond chuckled sleepily,giving the other agents head a pat,hearing the sound of running water. 'Oie, Will! Up and at em. Go on now' Graham managed to sit up, before half rolling himself off the bed, shuffling out of the room with his eyes closed.

Silva braced himself up,finally able to see properly.

'Are..his boxers on backwards?”

“Best way to wear them, don't you know? Come on, I think this hotel room has a second shower'

Across the hall,Will padded into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself and laying against it. Hannibal reached out for him, sliding Will's backwards boxers off of his body and guiding him into the shower, stepping under the spray with him and helping to keep his bandaged arm out of the spray.

Exhausted, Will leaned his head against the ivory tiles, content to let Hannibal hold him up and wash him, which the other never seemed to mind doing, even delighting in it.

“I do believe Uncle Jack is most eager to get going today' Hannibal commented, rubbing soap into Will's skin. Graham sighed,refusing to open his eyes, head lifting from the tiles and curling into Will's neck. 

'Crawford doesn't believe in wasting time. If he thinks we can catch this guy tonight, then he'll make sure that we do. I bet he'd have booked us an earlier flight if there was one'

“Do you believe such a thing is possible?” Hannibal asked, working the default hotel shampoo into thick curls, Will rolled his eyes up at him, deeply sarcastic even in their sleepy state.

'What do you think. We know nothing about this guy except the basics. No motive, no profile,nothing.”

“That doesn't mean he can't be caught” Hannibal reminded him tipping Will's head forward to rinse the soap from his hair, letting the hot stream run down the sides of his head.

'He won't be caught tonight. Not possible. Jack's fooling himself' Voice tense, tight.

“The death of this agent upsets you” Will snorted,spinning around in Hannibal's hold, stealing the soap from him and using the only hand he was able to start lathering it into Lecter's skin.

“Of course it upsets me. These people are my colleagues”

'You do not even know them,Will”

Will glared at him up through the wet bangs, aggressively rubbing soap into Hannibal's chest, creating red marks in the skin with the force of it. Fully awake now, speaking through gritted teeth.

“Knowing them is neither here nor there, Dr Lecter. They are no different than myself or Agent Bond. They are men and women just like us,working through this crazy job because they want to do some good in the world and don't-' cutting off Hannibal's attempt speak. 'Give me that crap about how I'm different than them. Believe me, I know that. I am nothing like them,these people are actually good, day in and day out. These people don't deserve what is happening to them”

“What makes you think you're not good, Will?'

“You know”

'Of course I do. What you do hardly makes you a bad person,Will”

Graham started at him, aquamarine eyes narrowed in annoyed suspicion.

'Don't. Fucking. Pretend. To. Psychoanalyse. Me' he hissed, pushing the soap against Hannibal's hand,stepping back from him. “Were well past that stage. I'm not a good person,not anymore. I stopped denying that a long time ago,Hannibal'

Annoyed-either with himself or with Hannibal,he honestly wasn't sure-Will stepped out of the water, grabbing for one of the large fluffy towels on the rack,drying himself off, unable to finish the task in his state,letting it drop to the ground. 

Bracing his hands against the sink, he forced himself to ignore Hannibal coming up behind him, deny the thick arms that wrapped about his torso and waist, pretend the lips on his cheek didn't exist.

Not that it worked. Hannibal said nothing, not a single word. Steam rose around them a the water continued to run, dripping off their bodies and into the tile, making the floor slick beneath their feet.. Will's hands were solid fists against the counter, knuckles white as they clenched. 

Wordlessly, Hannibal turned him around, noting the way Will sagged, allowing the solid strike of a fist against his chest. 

He could tolerate a little pain,especially from Will.

Sanity and insanity were constantly blurred lines. Sometimes only a single thread was the key to holding the other at bay. The world existed in balance, a very tenative balance that shook and wavered on an every day basis. Nothing held it together, there was no great force that worked to make sure the world hung in check. Held the way it was supposed too.

A human mind was no different. Another strike against his chest,and another. A slap to the face, a punch to the jaw. Hannibal allowed for it all. Let Will express himself in the only way his mind knew how too. Graham didn't even know why he was angry-just that he was-and that Hannibal had been the key to unleashing it.

Will felt weak, weaker still when he heard each connection of solid flesh, the body unmoving before him. Anger cresting over the edge, falling around him like broken glass. He hit and he hit and he couldn't get enough blows in. Brusies probably forming already and he didn't care. He just had to let it out.

Bandaged arm beginning to ache as the litany of punches stretched the skin, raising his hand open palm to strike Hannibal across the face, seeing the open,raw, loving expression peering back at him. Waiting, accepting. Pure acknowledgement. Not a single hint of denial before him. 

Like a dam breaking, the fog cleared. Will took full stock of what he had done, body shuddering as sobs ripped their way from his chest, Hannibal's strong arms catching him, pulling him against his heart beat, cradling him as they sank to the cold tiles.

“I've got you,Will' Pounding of the shower drowning out Will's sobs, the slight howling noises that he made-far quieter than one might expect. But loud all the same. “I've got you”

'I hate you' he sobbed, hands clutching Hannibal's shoulders. He was so tired of crying, so tired of being at everyone else's mercy. Of feeling so weak. But the tears were falling before he could stop them, brain ignoring his heart completely. “Why did you do this to me? Why? Why did he..why does anyone..”

“I only let you be the person you wanted to be all along,Will. And I am not Le Chiffre. It's alright. You're alright”

A strangled half whimper was the only truly articulate sound he got in return, pushing his own legs out until he was sitting flat on the floor,drawing Will into his lap and pulling the empath's head under his neck, strong arm securing his lower back while another cupped his cheek.

“It's alright, Will' Letting him cry himself out, feeling the ache in his chest as the raw bruises began to form. 

'It's alright”

~~

“Explain to me how exactly you managed to make your Ipad waterproof' James asked, peering at himself in the mirror as he washed his body, making sure to get every inch of skin.

'I can do everything as long as I set my mind too it' Silva reminded him,leaning casually against the shower tiles.

'Except crash planes,apparently”

'I COULD have crashed the plane, I just didn't want too”

James tossed him a pout over his shoulder. “Why not? It would have given us some more sleep”

Silva just stared, as if daring James to actually take himself seriously. Bond sighed, returning his attention to his hair, searching the showers shelves for the conditioner.

'Have you seen the--' Silva grabbed for the bottle, handing to James without taking his eyes or his hand from his computer. 

“Thanks”

“Gotta keep the princess pretty after all”

'WHO'S a princess?”

'You heard me. Alright apparently his names Isaac Crewman, 41, reported MIA by the FBI on June 8th, stationed in Washington, DC. He turned up dead about..two hours ago, EST.”

“How did he die?”

'Single gunshot to the head. Execution style. He was working on a fraud case in Washington”

'Seems a bit demure doesn't it?”

'Were talking major fraud here James, the kind that could put entire states in debt. Or bankrupt them”

'I meant the death,Tiago. These agents aren't being tortured, they're all killed impersonally. Severine told me about a chat she had with the FBI. She thinks someone's trying to send a message”

Silva paused, setting the Ipad aside on the tubs ledge.

'What do you suppose the message is then?”

James paused, giving himself a moment to think, running a razor over his minimal stubble.

'Look how foolish the FBI and MI6 are' he said,finally. 'He kills Agents,cuts them up and sends them too us. He's trying to humiliate us,shame us.”

'Why both targets?”

“Dunno. Maybe he got involved with both of them somehow. Either way. It looks like a joke. Which is exactly how he wants it too look”

Silva shuffled, waiting for James to release the showers spray before taking care of his own body, washing quickly. Efficiently. Preventing his hands from lingering overly long on his shredded skin. The less acknowledgement he had to give his body,the better.

“If it's someone who's got a personal beef with both of the agencies then that will narrow down the suspect list. I'll let Jack know in an email' Bond made a non-committal sort of sound in the back of his throat, meticulously drying his hair so that each blonde spike would sit perfectly upon his head.

“Personal beef..”

James dropped the blow dryer on the ornate black marble counter top, Silva stopped washing,hands pausing their movements on his chest.

They stared at each other,though James appeared to be biting back a swear.

'Le Chiffre'

~~

Finally, Will had managed to go silent against him, a single round of dry sobs flowing freely before he stilled, taking a few moments to calm himself once more before he stirred against Hannibal. Pushing his hands though the drying locks, drawing their mouths together.

'Thank you' he almost whispered,when they broke apart. Hannibal just smiled, softly. Helping Will climb to his feet. A knock at the door interrupted them both.

'Will! Hannibal! Come out!” Hannibal wrapped himself in the robe, Will the towel, throwing open the door at James urgent tone.

Bond and Silva stood before them, James was holding a cellphone; wearing an open white dress shirt and black boxers. Silva was tightly swathed in the same bathrobe. 

'What's wrong?” Will asked, taking the offered cellphone with a curious expression. James decided to ignore how red Graham's eyes were.

'It's Le Chiffre, Will' Glancing to Hannibal reflexively, 'He's the one behind this. I figured you'd like to contact Crawford so they can nail him before this gets out of hand' 

Will's eyes narrowed, and James could see the other agent mentally going through the calculations,realization dawning on him like a sunbeam.

“Fucking-' pushing a few buttons until the other line began to ring.

Jack picked up in seconds.

“Crawford'

'Jack! Jack it's Will! Listen I know this is going to sound insane but we know who's behind this'

Crawford pushed his chair back, motioning for the others in the office to gather around. 'This better be good,Will. I'll put you on speaker. Okay. Go”

Will took a deep breath, trying to ignore the notion that tons of people could be listening to the conversation at this very moment. 

“Jack, it's Le Chiffre. He's the only person who fits the profile we drew up. Someone who has a personal issue with both the FBI and MI6 and who would want to humiliate us. It has too be him Jack,nobody else fits' His words came out a rush, fast paced with nervousness.

The words registered regardless, Jack was already out of his chair, barking orders to assemble a team, get in touch with the prison that was currently holding Le Chiffre, check his mail over the past few months, and fucking get a move on it.

'Alright were on it. We still need you in Washington. Check over some details,motive,etc. But great job guys. Great job” Will smiled softly on the other end, high fiving James.

'Thanks, Jack.'

~~

Halfway around the world, in an empty Virgina parking lot, Le Chiffre stepped out of the back of a black Dodge Ram, glancing at the waiting air plane.

“Excellent work' he told his contact, waiting for the other to grab his suitcase. 'You have certainly lived up to your name'

The man smirked, scratching at the deformed side of his face. 'I believe in seeing jobs through, Le Chiffre'

'Then see this one too it's fullest. Come, our plane awaits”

~~

By the time Jack Crawford arrived at the Quantico High State Prison,the place was in a complete,total lock down. Utter chaos surrounding the building. Irate prisoners banging on their cells,demanding to be let out for their usual recreational time.

“You mean to tell me that a high security prisoner just waltzed out of here over two hours ago,a man that was on our high alert watch list and you never even considered mentioning it to us?” Jack demanded, voice a low below. The guard glared at him, dried blood staining his collar.

'The police gave chase, we didn't seen the point in troubling the FBI with the matter' he replied tersely. 'We were busy with getting the rest of the prisoners under control. Six of our guards are dead, we had other priorities”

'That man is an international terrorist, he escapes he's an automatic code red! He should be on every single alert monitor we have on duty but he's not because apparently,you're too incompetent to let us know!'

“I'm afraid that I prioritize my own men over yours, Agent Crawford. The FBI is supposed too be able to handle their own isn't that right? After all,you're all so much better than us. What does a pathetic uniformed guard know about safety and security, am I right?”

Such a snide tone would be the man's undoing. Jack grabbed the man's jacket, throwing him up against the cement wall with enough force to crack his skull. Only the guards own hands preventing such a thing from happening.

“Agent Crawford unhand me!'

Jack lowered his face to the guards,until they were almost nose to nose. 'That man is responsible for the deaths of countless people. Kidnapping and torturing four people, association with international terrorism and countless other acts we don't even KNOW about. And you have the fucking nerve to turn this into a dick waving contest?” 

The guard sputtered,though he suddenly seemed incapable of words. Jack was happy to continue for him, voice so low it was almost impossible to hear.

'Let me tell you something, Officer Calahan. I don't care if you have a personal issue with the FBI just because you failed the exams four times over,or if because you have a stick up your ass the size of Virginia. There is a time and a place for your ego, and right now,when we have one of the most dangerous men in the world on the run, is not the time for it. So keep your schoolboy issues on the playground,and tell me who his last visitor was.”

Releasing him, Calahan all but crashed to the ground,getting his footing just in time.

'He only ever had one visitor. He choked. A man. He only used a first name everytime he came'

'And nobody thought to question this man?”

Calahan glared, keeping a distance between himself and Jack. “We had other things too worry about, Agent Crawford. They never caused any trouble, we never saw the issue” Jack looked as though steam were about to fall from his ears.

'Listen here. You find me those security tapes,and you get them to me and my team within the next five minutes. I suggest you start thinking really,really hard about your priorities, Officer Calahan”

~~

Unlike the flight to Hungary, the American flight to Washington DC had slightly better food and a far better selection of films to occupy ones time with. Though Hannibal suspected the “better' food they served on this airline would better benefit a soup kitchen.

Though the air around the foursome was tense, having been informed of Le Chiffre's escape and his unknown-yet very capable-accomplice. Will and James were severely on edge. Hannibal was doing his best to ignore his younger wild card of a sibling throwing yet another global tantrum, and Silva seemed rather indifferent to it all.

Landing at the airport in the early evening, they took a quiet cab ride to the Delaware Motel (Apparently the FBI wasn't as well off as MI6) from where Isaac Crewman had been taken. Similar to Ramora's hotel room, the place had been left untouched by staff since the kidnapping.

Unlike Ramora's room,the place was turned upside down. The bed had been flipped onto it's side, against the wall. Night stand knocked over, broken pieces of lamp surrounding it. Blood splattered the mirror in the bathroom, several chips taken out of the tub, curtain torn to shreds. Window broken on both sides, TV smashed and blood against the walls.

“Christ. Looks like a war zone in here' Will muttered, un holstering his gun on instinct, James doing the same. Even though both Agent's were aware of the fact that nobody had set foot in the room in weeks.

Carefully,they proceeded to move forward into the room, glancing around at the blood that covered seventy five percent of all the surfaces. “I'm guessing not all of this blood is going to belong to the late Agent Crewman' Hannibal noted,staring intently at splatter across the bed mattress. 'This here is definitely from a head wound of some sort. Most likely a gunshot. Whoever was on the recieving end wouldn't have gotten far. If anywhere after that.'

'Speaking from personal experience Dr Lecter?” James muttered, pulling the latex gloves back on,standing on his tip toes to examine a chunk of hair that had managed to embed it'self on the fan. 

'Among other things, Agent Bond” Lecter replied, looking over his shoulder. 'What have you got there?” Bond came back down,clutching the strands of hair between his thumb and forefinger. 'This won't belong to Agent Crewman. He wasn't white haired'

Will came up behind Bond's shoulder, reaching up himself to pull more hair down, before he took stock of the distance between the ceiling fan and the bed.

'That was no gunshot wound, someone had their head smashed into the ceiling fan”

James whistled.

'Now that's what I call a close shave' Will rolled his eyes,dropping the hair to the ground and walking into the bathroom. 'What I don't understand is why we have to do this now that we already know who is behind it. Clues are found to incriminate someone,but since we know who's behind it-and he's on the most wanted list in at least four countries, I'd say were safe on the whole 'prove it' factor”

“Maybe Crawford just wants to be sure' Hannibal offered,sounding bored. Will could hear the slight strain in Hannibal's words, the way he hid it. A tone that was barely noticeable,but definitely there. He too,was just as stressed.

“Maybe. Hey James,where's Silva?” Will called out, crouching down to finger the dried blood on the sink and counter.

'He said he was going to test the satellite signals outside to see if he could track feeds or something. I never understand what he means half the time'

'Tracking satellites' was an incredibly generic way of putting it. Though Silva was currently not close enough to James to correct him for his improper geek speak. Standing out front of the motel, glancing at the flashing red and blue “Vacancy' sign, he continued to play around on his Ipad, attempting to sync the device to the security feeds of the prison. 

Believing that he could find Le Chiffre with the right amout of tracking wasn't too far of a stretch,but it'd be tricky. Even for him.

'C'mon baby' he muttered, dragging his finger against another node on the screen, pushing two of the potential syncs forward, decrypting them. Working in silence, hair on the back of his neck rising, the click of a gun behind him. Forcing him to stop.

'I know you're unarmed' a smooth,if unnerving, British voice announced. Reaching out, he grabbed for the Ipad,ripping it from Silva's hands. Tiago decided to tune out the sounds of the device being crunched under a heavy boot. “Turn around,hands up,nice and slow. A single funny move and I'll shoot you”

Silva did, rolling his eyes to the sky before lifting his arms out as commanded, turning slowly around. Stopping when he saw the gun aimed right for the chest. Across from him, the man sneered at the bright purple shirt and white suit, complete with a white waist coat.  
'You look like a fucking peacock, as usual'

Tiago narrowed his eyes, arms still out. Smashed Ipad on the ground in a flurried mess of broken plastic.

'I'm sure you're not here to comment-or whine about my state of dress, Alec'

Alec shook his head, pushing the gun against Silva's chest far more deliberately now. 'Oh no. I've got something far better in mind' Nodding his head. Silva didn't have time to move, strong arms wrapping about his neck from behind, pushing a syringe into the vein. Sagging to the ground as his eyes fluttered shut. Bending, Alec scooped him up, tossing him into the back seat of the rental car and slamming the door shut.

“Really. Should've joined me when you had the chance, Tiago”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -You all know how most of the people I tend to use are canonically dead? Yeah. Fuck that. I'm the zombie raiser. 
> 
> -Appearing in the 1995 movie, _GoldenEye_ Alec Trevelyan (Christ that's hard to spell) was formerly known as 006. After faking his death, he went completely rogue and founded his own crime agency. Like Silva, he was a traitor to MI6 in general.


	6. Battle Chase

_Deep cold had settled into his bones, body long rendered useless by the abrasive,harsh blows it continued to receive so chronically there was never anyway to tell if he was getting a break or not. Pain now nothing more than a companion, like an old friend holding his hand and squeezing until the bones break. Consistent, all consuming, plentiful._

_Never ceasing,never ending. Cement walls closing around him until he was crushed, eyes blinded by the heat and scars. Yet he was still able to see. Watch them retreat,only to return. Yelling in his ears, voices pounding at his skull. Hands pulling on him,tugging on him. Forcing some great horror on a newly healed part until the rest of him was able to catch up._

_Food shoved down his throat, water poured until he choked,gagged,and drowned. Lungs filling up till he was spun upside down, forced to expel the water he had inhaled so viciously. If only they would forget one day, if only they would let the water invade his lungs,plug his nose again. Close his mouth. Let it end,let it end._

Slowly,the images began to fade from his eyes. Glassy tears replacing them as he forced them to stay shut. James wasn't here to comfort him. Though he didn't know where here was, he wouldn't allow himself to cry. Couldn't. Now he had to handle himself. There was no warm bed to welcome him back, hold him still.Soothe him until the memory passed and faded into nothing but that alone.

Not now, not when he was tied to a chair,facing a giant wall with a screen mounted internally upon it. Forced to face it. Chains held him secure,but he remained clothed. A small blessing if there ever was one. 

His tears hadn't gone unnoticed. No matter how hard he fought to hold them at bay.

“Look who has finally decided to join us. Le Chiffre! He's awake!” Alec called out,sitting perched on the edge of what looked like a metallic table top. Silva's eyes fixated on the ex-agent before catching sight of Le Chiffre approaching,clad from head to toe in a black suit. Alec dressed far more casually in a navy blue sweater and fading black jeans.

'I thought this one was all yours?” Le Chiffre asked,sounding bored. Alec rolled his eyes,jumping form the counter top,turning his head so that the only visual Silva had was of his deformed left half of his face. 'He is but I figured you would like something too. After all, he's with Bond and the other's now,you know. Including your precious sibling”

That seemed to register with the banker, a hit of aersol loud in the cemented room as Le Chiffre filled his lungs with artificial medication, eyes closing as he allowed for it to sink in. 

“Fine. So be it. Continue. Do enlighten me” Smirking. Alec turned his attention back to Silva, boot rising to his shin, kicking Silva with the toe of it. Steel toed. Tiago ground his false teeth together as metal connected with bone, staining the white trousers black.

Least at the knee.

“I met Tiago here, what was it six months ago? Seven?”

'I didn't bother to keep count'

Alec waved his hand dismissively. “Pity. Anyways. I met him and tried to negotiate. After all,we both know how much of a fool MI6 is and I was hoping he'd join me. Help me get back in the game so to speak” Rolling his eyes skyward and facing Silva again,bracing both hands against his knees. 

'But you just didn't want to. Little Tiago doesn't know how to have fun anymore, does he? Doesn't want to see MI6 turn and run with their pissant tail between there legs,does he?”

Silence greeted him, Silva keeping his mouth firmly shut. Alec sighed,cirlcing his chair and leaning over his shoulder. 

'Staying silent isn't going to help you,Tiago”

Maybe not. Maybe it wouldn't. But there was a way that he could keep them from forcing him to speak. Regretfully, Silva worked his jaw, moving the barely there muscles of it to and fro. Wincing when everything started to shift, pushing and pulling. The metal and plastic catching awkwardly on the furthest parts of his mouth, tongue clicking against it.

'What the hell's he doing?” Le Chiffre asked, sliding his hands into his pocket, watching curiously.

'I have no fucking clue. Hey!' he slapped the back of Silva's head,failing to deter the cyber-terrorist. “Knock it off! You having a seizure or something?”

If only it were that easy. A seizure at this point might actually get him out of this predicament. Instead, Silva continued pushing against the upper part of his jaw with his tongue,poking and prodding it violently until finally,the prosthetic was freed, spitting it unto the ground and taking a deep breath, lifting his bound feet and stepping on it as hard as he could. 

Ignoring the semi-disgusted looks shot at him by Le Chiffre (who jumped backwards out of the way) and Alec, whom was slowly looking more annoyed than disgusted. Slamming his feet down as hard as he could,listening to it break beneath his feet. 

Lifting his head,he grinned. Though it was severely lopsided,pulling awkwardly on either side of his sunken face. Alec smacked him on the back of the head again for his troubles,forcing it to rattle to the side. 

'You asshole. Well no matter,just because you're not longer able to speak,doesn't mean you can't be useful”

Silva watched as the big screen lit up, Alec turning to face him.

'I think it's time we let MI6 and the FBI know what's up,don't you?”

~~

There was a phrase that Will had heard mentioned in passing sometime ago,called 'tranquil fury' a state of furiously contained rage kept hidden beneath a smooth,witty exterior. Only to be unleashed when one need too release it. Let it loose. Free and into the wild.

A more perfect description for the current state that James was in could not be found. Graham thought, wrapping his arms around himself to hold back the chill of the DC air on the balcony,though his flannel was good for keeping warm. Cold was a chronic companion as of late. Never bothering to wonder if that was physical,psychological or both.

James was resting in a chair with his feet propped up against the metal banister, pieces of Silva's broken miniature Ipad held within his lap,painstakingly repairing each individual piece of it. He'd spent over an hour picking up every shard. Will had felt so bad for him that he'd offered to assist. It had taken them nearly two hours to collect it.

Like James, Silva had a tracker embedded within his wrist. Q and the others at MI6 were currently trying to trace it. So far to no avail. Blocked somehow,though they all refused to give up just yet. They would find Silva if they had to track all night. Bond glanced up at Will,finally.

“Photo's last longer” he snarked half heartedly.

'Why would I want a photo of you,I have plenty of nightmares as it is' James chuckled softly, shaking his head before returning his attention to the broken Ipad, frowning and rearranging a couple of pieces that didn't quite fit. Ignoring the sounds of Will moving closer, denying that he was there when Will sat himself on the edge of the chair,facing the neighbouring balcony.

“You know that's pointless,James' Will said softly, tugging nervously on the fraying edges of his shirt. 'I mean..even if the Ipad gets fixed we won't be able to find Silva with it” James grunted beside him.

'Yes thank you Captain Clever. I'm aware of that. But that's not why I'm doing this”

“I'm pretty sure that's 'Captain Obvious' but hey,English. Why are you doing this then?”

James shuffled beside him,gingerly setting the pieces of Ipad aside on the glass table, taking the few short steps to the bannister and glancing down at the streets of Washington.

'It was important to him' Bond replied shortly,refusing to turn around. 'Bloody made it waterproof too”

On principle, Will tended to be quite bad with comfort. It should be somewhat ironic,given that he was a living picture of empathy. But it was hard to offer condolences to someone when your brain was too occupied with mundane information like. 'Man,she's crying really hard. Her tears have such great consistency' or 'He sounds so sad, he has a deep voice, I wonder how terrifying he sounds when he yells.'

Such thoughts hardly made him fit for comfort. At all. Yet, he wanted too at least try. For now,anyway. Something that would make this a little bit easier for everyone around. 

“What's bothering you more, James?” he asked softly, standing beside him on the bannister,back to the metal, the opposite pose of Bond's. 'The fact that your worried about him because he got captured,or the fact that some small part of your mind is worried that he might turn?”

“Stay out of my head,Graham” James all but hissed, clenching the bar beneath his fingers until they whitened. 

“Would if you hadn't let me in” 

“Tiago is capable of doing whatever he wants. That I do know. But if he has been captured and they want something?” James shook his head, watching cars pass. 'He won't give it to them. I know he wont”

'But how could you ever be totally sure? That's what's nagging you. The fact that you have such doubts is more irritating than the possibility of them being true”

“Thank you Dr Graham,so glad Lecter's rubbed off on you so nicely' Pushing himself away from the bannister, James brushed past Will far more roughly than was necessary,pleased when Will's body swayed a little from the force of it.

Whoever said being right was always the best possible outcome was clearly wrong a whole lot in their live. Will thought,watching James cross into the joint suite (MI6 decided to foot the bill again) and collapse backwards on the bed. Graham could see the broken Ipad sitting on the glass table, reaching out to scoop it up in his hands, walking back into the hotel room and setting it beside James head. 

'Forget something?” he asked,not unkindly, walking over to the small tray on the counter, pouring whiskey in a tumbler, no ice and bringing that over to Bond, sitting at the foot of the bed. 

'You'll feel better”

'Doubt it” Though he did sit up,grabbing the glass and downing the entirety of it in a single,continuous swallow. 

'Know why Tiago turned out the way he did?” James asked, somewhat out of the blue. Will fiddled with his fingers in his lap, 

'You've never mentioned it. I never asked”

“Years ago, he was an Agent with MI6, just like I was. Got cocky, captured by the Chinese. Tortured for five months. M sold him out for six other Agents' James rolled off the bed, refilling the glass and downing that as well.  
“He tried to commit suicide,it failed”

Will felt his eyes widening,though he refused to look up. “How?”

'Apparently hydrogen cyanide can be faulty”

The ends of Will's shirt were incredibly fascinating right now. Such amazing patterns. Plaid actually came in different patterns, but not many people knew that. Not many people had a wardrobe made completely of plaid and fleece. Will knew all kinds of plaid,all kind of fleece. How good it all felt against skin.

Plaid and fleece were so very underrated indeed. James grunted, tossing his suit coat aside, unbuttoning his dress shirt with far more force than one might deem necessary, digging around in his solitary suitcase (James carried one at all times, Silva had four,for some ungodly reason) yanking out a dark mauve sweater and blue jeans, changing absently.

“In all that time,he never told them anything. He stayed loyal to England even when she'd abandoned them. Yet. Here I am.'

Will was bad at this. Sliding finally from the chair and walking over to the British Agent, until he stood in front of him.

Graham was bad at comfort. But that didn't necessarily mean he couldn't give it.

“We can't..we can't always forget,James. The fact that you think..that maybe it's possible” His voice was hitching,nervous and unsure. “It's not bad..it's just..” he shrugged. “Being smart'

Bond stared at him,tugging the sweater over his own head and onto his body. Blue eyes nearly unnaturally bright.

'I don't want to be smart”

Unable to come up with any other opinions,any other words, Will reached out,wrapping his arms around James and tugging him into his body. Sighing heavily when he felt hands clinging to the back of his red and black flannel. 

Because in that moment,there really was nothing else he could say,nothing else he could do. 

Some pain couldn't be taken away.

~~

Washington DC was a nice city. Busy, hectic, everyone far to wrapped up in their own personal affairs to really pay attention to what was going on around them. Which was fine by Hannibal. It made his job a lot easier.

Fortunately,they had been gifted with a most spectacular hotel room,one that would allow for him to cook properly. He didn't think he could stand another night of terrible restaurant food. James had even brought back fast food once,when they were in Baja. Hannibal's stomach had never turned faster. His tongue utterly thankless. 

No. Now that he had the means and the resources, it was time to get himself back together. Put something real and genuine back in his body. Light the internal fire once more. Will was too preoccupied with the missing Silva to be of any assistance. 

As much as he preferred to kill with his constant companion,there was something nostalgic about being the lone predator again. Waiting for his prey to exit the library it was currently inhabiting. Staring down at the business card he'd acquired nearly two years ago on a business trip of his own. The intended target had been so incredibly blasé towards him. An attitude befitting of any 'person'.

Not that he could call the middle aged librarian a 'person'. Not anymore. Not ever real. Clad in his darkest suit (not black-Hannibal disliked black) of rich copper,offset with an amber tie, he waited. The only alteration to his outfit being the wide brown fedora pulled low enough over his eyes to conceal the top of his face,and a deep golden scarf wrapped around the bottom. Watch informing him that it was about six thirty.

The library had closed just twenty minutes passed,the boorish man moving about in wide circles, stacking books upon a tray-ignoring when several fell. So distasteful. Disgraceful. Another glance to his watch and he moved, crossing the street,the pavement, up the stairs and waiting just behind the door. The moment it opened,Hannibal moved forward, a hand across the man's eyes,another against his mouth. 

Alas,he had not the tools on hand to properly humiliate him. A quick and swift extraction of the liver would be all he would be able to obtain. Pushing the librarian forward unto his knees, grasping the sides of his head and twisting until he heard the snap of a neck. Below,the man fell hard against the ground. Hannibal dug around in his pockets,pulling free the lighter. Reaching out for a newspaper, spreading out twenty pages of it and rolling the librarian on his side.

Hunting knife pulled from his suit pocket, Hannibal made a quick slice in his side, latex gloved hand pulling free the liver in seconds. Stuffing the scarf within the hole to stop the bleeding,gathering up the newspapers and setting them aflame,tipping over the trash bin to contain the flames.

Satisfied, yet somewhat unfulfilled,Hannibal pulled the body up,dragging him into the closet and locking it, ripping off the fedora and placing it under the flames beneath the bin as well. A tiny part of his mind reminded him that this was probably reckless,but they wouldn't be in Washington very long and this pathetic excuse for a human had been too cheap to install security cameras, or feeds. 

Bagging the liver, he stood, making his way out the back door of the library, already imaging how delightful he would taste doused in spices and severed alongside a salad.

~~

Two heads instantly greeted him upon his return, suite door closing behind himself. Hannibal reached for the quaint, 'Do Not Disturb' sign, hanging it upon the latch before locking the door. Will's eyes glanced up from the file he'd been holding,honing in on the bag clutched in Lecter's right hand.

'Is this your version of take out,Hannibal?” Will asked,torn between amusement and indignation.

'I'm afraid that I simply could not suffice on another meal of cardboard, Will' Hannibal explained,heading for the kitchen.

'Bit reckless ain't it?”

'Someone once informed me that 'reckless' was your favourite past time,Agent Bond' James snorted, pulling at the sides of the still broken Ipad with a pair of tweezers he had absolutely not snagged from a girl in the lobby.

Hardly his fault she'd been so easy to distract.

“Please tell me it isn't intestines' Will groaned. Hannibal raised his eyes, leaning against the counter with an amused half smirk. 'No,Will. I don't have my sausage maker on my person'

'Thank heaven's' Will muttered, about to check his file again before staring across the room. 'Did someone turn the TV on?”

Bond glanced up. 

'I don't like TV”

The three eyed each other before jumping out of their current positions,crowding into the living room. The TV had been activated,and a single image was displayed. Silva. On a chair. Bag over his head. False teeth crunched to pieces at his feet. 

Behind him was a man that Will didn't recognize,nor did Hannibal. But James had gone so tense that Will had to make sure he was still standing.

Halfway around the world,the same image was being directed to MI6, the screen of M's laptop filled with the image, flanked by Mallory. In Virginia, Agent Crawford stood with his team,computer alight with the broadcast.

Suddenly,the disfigured man opened his mouth,sounding far too cheerful for Will's immediate liking. 

'Ah! Hello everyone! M, 007' he snickered. 'God they still make those... Dr Lecter, Agent Graham, Agent Crawford, Mallory, yadda yadda blah blah blah. Whatever! Point is. I have now got everybodies attention,so why don't we get this show on the road? Poor Tiago here just couldn't seem to behave himself. Smashed his teeth and everything. Pity,this would be SO much better in his voice,wouldn't it?”

James had gone statue still beside Will, eyes glued to the screen.

“You know,being on the lam is just so incredibly boring. Gives a person lots of time to think' Alec moved himself,leaning over Silva,hands clasped together atop his head. 'And even more time to read' Unnervingly, his eyes went to Lecter, as though he could see him through the screen.

'Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Everybodies favourite neighbourhood psychiatrist. Smart, clever. Better than everyone else. Parading around like a peacock in your tailored suits and your expensive car. Luxurious house and infamous dinner parties. Right out of Life Magazine aren't you? It's gauche. Dunno who your fooling!' Hands clapping. 'Nobodies that fucking perfect'

Will reached out,lacing his fingers against Hannibal's,even though the other man didn't seem all that phased by the kidnappers taunting. Though he did feel Hannibal give the hand a gentle squeeze in response.

Alec turned his eyes center now,as if focusing on Will.

'Agent William Graham. Formerly Special Agent. Used and Abused like a dirty towel. Tossed into someone else's laundry hamper until you're deemed useful again' He chuckled. 'The man who everybody wants but who noone cares about. Oh they all want what you have lets be serious now,they want what you can give them. But who cares about the man? I mean who really,actually cares? Everybody you work with is just waiting for the day you become a killer yourself. Sad.”

Hannibal's hand found it's usual place at the back of Will's neck,exerting the comforting pressure before Will had the chance to leap through the television screen and strangle the man with his bare hands.

Finally, Alec turned to James. Not that he could actually see them, mostly guessing at how his audience might be placed.

'007. James Bond. Englands favourite chew toy. They say jump,and you say 'How high Mumsy,how high? Making your way through life with drugs,sex and alcohol. Living the good life aren't you? Distracted because you decided to let this” he reached down,grabbing the bag from Silva's head and yanking it off. Hazel eyes squinting at the suddenness of light again. '...pathetic excuse for a ma into that dull empty hole that you once considered a heart. Really. This is the man England has decided to put her faith in?” he snorted. 'You're nothing but a lost dog,waiting for someone to come home and love you. Feed you. Give you the attention you so crave. You're no playboy,you're a stray on an extended leash. And this creature? This is you're undoing. It's so easy it almost hurts

James was still. Even more still than he had been since Will last checked on him not moments ago.

'As for the rest of you? Well don't you all just look so smart? M. Tired and old. You were old before your time decades ago lady, time to pack the bags. Crawford. You try so hard, but you fail more often than not. Pity. THESE are the people we have saving the world! Aren't we just all so fucking lucky!?”

Turning around, he tapped the side of Silva's face, making him face the camera head on. 'You know what the plan is,why don't you let our dear superhero's and your cute little boytoy tell the world what's what? I know you can't talk well,but you can still talk. Go on. Show them the ugly truth,the face of reality. Show them!' 

Not a single outlet appeared in Silva's mind. Figuring he had no choice, he forced his eyes to the left of the camera, hoping that was the side that James was standing on.

'The other agents are all dead,except for two' Silva explained, voice muddled, the words tripping over one another. A strain to form them properly. 

'They will not be delivered too the..agencies anymore. They've been hidden all over the world. Soon,that's where we'll be. The moment this camera is turned off we'll be gone. It..has begun” finishing with a quiet inhale, head hanging low in humiliation and defeat. Alec looked delighted, patting Silva on the head before using it as an elbow rest once more.

'You heard the man everybody! So I leave you with one final message that I'm sure you'll all just find so amusing'

Silence in three corners of the globe. Eyes glued to the TV, to Alec's smirking face before the camera went dark.

'Catch me if you can”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working my way through _GoldenEye_ (mother of CHEESE. XD) so if Alec sounds at all out of character,blame that. I did make a point of researching the characters background,history stats,etc before writing. I'm not that moronic. 
> 
> As always,thanks for reading!


	7. Warzone

Q's voice broke through the disconnect before anybody else could get a word in edgewise. Loud,although not overly deep. But sharp and commanding. 

“Everyone stay exactly as you are. Let me connect our signals' A flurry of typing and keys was all the noise anybody could register-sound wise. Not that there was a great deal of paying attention. James had shaken himself out of his statuesque posture, moving to the counter and refilling his tumbler of whiskey. Will watching from the corner of his eye. 

Moments later,the TV screen came back to life,showing two feed. Jack's office in Quantico,and M's office in MI6.

'Alright. We are in.' Q announced,standing back and taking up his spot far behind M's chair. Far enough that he nearly blended into the window.

Mallory was the first to speak up, glancing at the various screens. “We know who's behind this. We know who he has. We can't track him and corner him off. So for now we leave it be. Focus on getting the other agents;the ones who are still alive, out safely.”

“Leave Silva to rot. Again. Because that would be SUCH a terrible imposition. You know,to rescue him” Bond shot, pouring another glass of the whiskey.

'Raoul Silva is still on a by-necessity basis only. He's no longer an official agent and we can't risk the lives of the other agents that are still living. As unfortunate as it is that Silva got caught in the crossfire we have priorities”

“EVERY agent should be a bloody priority,Mallory!” James shouted, forgoing the glass entirely, taking up the bottle in hand and taking a long swig from it, watching Mallory straighten his tie,righting himself beside M.

'Yes,007. Every agent. Silva is nothing but a liability at this point so you'll forgive me for not giving a damn because you're sleeping with him'

James' left eye twitched violently, though he remained still. Will reached out and tugged the bottle from his hands. Finally working it free before handing it to Hannibal, silently asking for him to hide it. Hannibal tucked it behind the couch cushion.

M moved forward, commandeering the commanding point from Mallory with a sideways glare. 'Thank you, Mallory. May I?” not waiting for an answer before she turned towards the screens. “Mallory does have a solid point. For the moment,we are going to have to place Silva behind us, because we do still have two live agents out there. We've already lost six according to the message. We cannot afford to lose more. You'll leave for France first thing tomorrow morning. Agent Victorie was taken from India, but they didn't remove her tracker until it was spotted in France. That's where you're needed,and that's where you'll go' 

Bond glared at the TV but otherwise offered no further commentary, seemingly unwilling-or unable to speak through the rage.

Will cleared his throat, looking to Jack.

'Uh..if..if MI6 is too distracted..could we spare a small team,even just a partnership to look for Silva?”

Crawford fiddled with the pen holder on his desk, glancing towards Katz, who moved to the filing cabinet, pulling out a large manilla folder and presenting it. Silently,Jack flipped through the envelope, before looking back up with a small nod.

“We can send two out. If it's alright with MI6”

'They are your agents, Agent Crawford. Technically Silva belongs to nobody' Jack nodded.

'Okay.Then that's what we'll do. The three of you head out to France as stated and we'll get a couple people out here to search for Mr. Silva” Behind Jack, the surrounding team began to move about, exiting the office,preparing things.

Air moving at Will's left informed him of James rapid departure and Q quickly cut the cameras, leaving silence in the hotel room once more. Hannibal rustled at his side, curling his hand around Will's neck and kissing his forehead.

“I am going to start dinner. If you can find Agent Bond before it is ready,that would probably be of use to all of us”

'If he wants to be found' Will grumbled.

~~

Seventeen miles outside of the hotel that currently held the mishmashed trio, was an abandoned steel factory that had to be shut down due to a terrible chemical leak some three years prior. Government factions had been trying to pool together enough funding to send a construction team to pull it down,but to no avail as of yet.

Funding wasn't something that was readily available anymore. Something that Alec,prowling about the length of what had once been a prominent, high-end conveyor belt, was grateful for.

'Alec this affair of yours is incredibly tedious. Figure out what you want to do with him and move yourself along already. There are far better things we could be doing” Le Chiffre complained,leaning against the long siding of an old gas chamber.

“Need I remind you that the very reason you're even free at all right now is because of me?' Alec replied coldly, watching the motionless Silva in his chair.  
“I hardly needed your exact help. You were convenient, just waiting for a chance to get back at MI6 after all these years. Where you failed so spectacularly last time. No jail can hold me. Don't mistake yourself. You hardly deserve as much credit as you seem to believe'

Alec twitched, kicking Silva's chair over moodily with one foot. The blonde man crashed to the ground on his side. Le Chiffre sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Wonderful display that was. If you're going to torture somebody,do it right”

“Oh would you shut it already you pretentious..” moving towards Silva, crouching on his knees and yanking a fistful of blonde hair,staring into his eyes. “What are you fucking asleep?” delivering a slap. 'Wake up! The fuck!?”

Le Chiffre shook his head, looking more disappointed than anything else. “I am venturing out for some fresh air. Try not to kill him so quickly. Or, do. I could really care less. Just stop wasting my time with this drivel”

“Whatever” Alec muttered, distracted by the lack of response that he'd been getting from Silva. Le Chiffre's shoes made decisive sounds against the cemented flooring, heavy mental doors screeching loudly before shutting once more.

In the depths of his own head, Silva was thanking his lucky stars that Alec was so hell-bent on revenge, so single minded with his own plans that he was somewhat blind to anything else that was going on around him. In the hours that he'd been captured, the deformed man had done more ranting about the existence of MI6 than anything else in general. Making his goals more than clear.

A distracted capture was never a good one. So much so that Silva could ignore the painful helplessness and sense of abandonment that he'd felt. MI6 would never waste their valuable time to look for him, not with two actual agents still living and breathing,caught somewhere.

'Hey!' Alec tried again, grabbing his hair in two hands now,tugging so painfully he ripped small chunks free from his skull. “Fucking pay attention! You can't have fuckin' died by just sitting there!' Shaking his head, he pushed the chair again,until Silva was flat on his back,grinding the hell of his shoe over Silva's crotch.

'This aught to wake you up, fucker..' Silva, unable to even grit his teeth, swallowed the slight yowl of pain as best as he could,throat bobbing with the strain of it. Sure, it had been long ago. But there was one thing that Alec seemed to be forgetting.

Silva, had kept up his training regimes,even as a disgraced agent. Sure, he hated the exercise,but one could never know when it was going to be time to be useful. 

Like now.

Pulling himself back, Silva twisted his feet sideways in the chains,thrusting himself up with a single, extended arch of his back, pushing the chair upwards until it was on all fours once more. Drawing his neck back, he hurled forward, head butting Alec so hard he fell to the ground with a surprised,annoyed shout.

'You fucking-!"

'Yeah. I'm fucking” Silva grunted back in his muddled voice. Rocking the chair back and forth in rapid succession until he was able to force it to fall forward, pinning Alec to the ground with it, right across the man's lower back, in the dip of his spine. 

Alec cried out, wriggling under Silva and pushing up as hard as he could, getting half way to his hands and knees before they gave out. Raoul spat on the back of his head, rolling his body and rocking the chair back up on all fours, until he was near the horizontal band saw.

Cringing, Silva hopped the chair to the side, closer and closer, blowing dust from the switches.

'Always remember to pull the right lever' Placing his chin against the first of the levers, the strain obnoxious on his body, pulling his chin against the metal bar until it came down.

The saw started up,moving quickly as the blade droned. Hopping the chair about, Silva took a deep breath, counting to ten in Spanish. Silently praying that the saw wouldn't kill him.

Rocking on two legs, Silva tipped the chair back, wincing when his hair became caught in the blade's harsh succession of whirring, then the wood of the chair,some of his suit coat, down the space where his wrists were bound by the chains.

Above,the machine began to rattle,disliking the bulbous metal it was being forced to cut through. Silva pushed himself a little harder, feeling the blades roughly cutting through the metal,sparks flying and catching fire on his coat, jagged bits of metallic shrapnel driving themselves into his skin, blood red pinpricks in his wrists and arms.

Breaking through as the saw grabbed the last of the metal,shoving himself away once more. Feet far easier to work with, pushing his knees into the small of Alec's back, digging around in his pockets for the key.

Once found, it was mere seconds before he had them loose,wrapping the chain around Alec's neck, stringing him up against a copper poll that hung from the ceiling, pulling out his cellphone.

Alec kicked and twisted above him, Silva ducking to avoid the kick to the face. 

Were he able to smirk, Silva would have. Instead,he saluted with his bloodiest hand,sarcastically.

'Gracias, for the phone” not caring how slurred the words came out.

~~

Finding James didn't really take Will all that much effort- the British Agent curled up on Silva's side of the massive bed. Graham knocked on the door.

'James? Dinner's ready' Will announced,hovering in the doorway.

No answer. Just a rustling of the pillows and another swallow of the whiskey.

“Where did you find that?”

'For a serial killer,Dr Lecter is terrible at hiding things in a hurry. A pillow,really?”

Will shrugged, stepping further into the room

'So this is it,then? You're just going to lie here and wait until someone finds him? Huh? Stay in this bed until our flight tomorrow?”

“America is the land of the free is it not?”

Will grabbed a pillow,whacking James hard enough across the face with it that he left a bright red mark against the pale skin.

'Listen to yourself! Do you honestly think Tiago wants this?” Will barked, fists curling at his sides. 'I mean Christ,James I know you didn't exactly graduate with honours-”

'Thanks”

'But you can certainly do a whole lot better than this! When everybody else has given up on Tiago already do you really think he'd want you,the only person he even trusts anymore. Hell the only person he can trust,apparently to be lying in bed with a bottle and plucking his own,internal violin. I mean okay I..I'm okay with a little bit of grieving but he's not dead yet, James! Have some faith..”

Bond was up before Will could even think twice, shoved violently against the wall. Bright golden wallpaper on either side of his head, and the only thing he could see in his peripheral vision. Body slack as he welcomed the rough treatment. James had his fist raised just slightly above the corner of Will's left eye,and Graham took in the sight of it before letting both eyes close.

James shook, fist held precariously in the air. Panting quietly in a way that sounded harsh even though it was nearly still, eyes flashing before he felt the rage drain out of him, though he didn't lower his fist,just yet.

'You did that on purpose' voice sounding both awed and irritated.

'What I said was all truth' Will explained, voice slightly hitched with the position he was in. Trying to calm the racing of his heart with the sudden vulnerability that he felt. 'But you needed an outlet”

Bond,looking exasperated,let Will drop to the ground. A bit more harshly than he really needed too. 'Bloody..don't do that again, Will”

'No promises”

Rapid,violent knocking at the front door distracted them both seconds later. James yanked Will up by the collar, reaching for their guns. Bond got his unholstered first. Graham moving easily behind him. 

In the main room, across from the door, Hannibal held a steak knife against the side of his body,exchanging glances with Will and James. Bond nodded, flanking the left side of the door, Will taking up the right, Hannibal ducking into the open doorway of the kitchen and the livingroom.

Bond moved, yanking the door open, gun raised to the intruder. 

'That's not the kind of gun I like you greeting me with,Jaime'

“Tiago..' James reholsetered, pulling Silva into the room and slamming the door shut. 'A..about time' joking lamely, trying to overcome the hitching in his voice.

Never one for much subtly, Tiago reached out, wrapping his arm around James and dragging him into himself, delivering a swift kiss to his slightly trembling lips before releasing him far too quickly for either of their likings.

“I'll explain later,get in touch with Q. We need to go to France. Now'

'We have a flight in the morning' Will piped up, gently prying the steak knife from Hannibal. Silva shook his head. 'That's not enough time' showing them all the cellphone he took off of Alec. 'The order to kill Agent Victorie goes out in 15 hours. Our flight in 24 hours will be to late'

James activated his ear piece. 

“Q! Get your ass to the computer, now”

“What makes you think I leave these things,Bond?''

'Necessity obviously. Or the off chance you might want to bone something.”

'Har har. What do you want?”

'Get us a flight to France, immediately. Victorie's kill order's in 15 hours. We need to leave now”

Q made a few notions on his laptop.

'Twenty minutes. Can you make it?”

'We don't have a choice. Stay close' James disconnected, running into the bedroom. Will and Hannibal glanced at him.

'James?” Will called out.

'Flights in twenty. So you know,move!”

In the bedroom, Silva was digging around the luggage,wiping at his eyes with the back of his torn sleeve. James reached around him,pulling free the wide metal case.

'Wouldn't happen to be this,would it?” he asked, pushing Silva gently backwards onto the edge of the bed. Silva chuckled, watching as James worked the latches,pulling the large prosthetic free.

'Open wide now' Silva did, letting James hold the side of his sunken face still to make the insertion easier. Grunting when he felt it click back into place. Moving his jaw from side to side experientially. 

'Ah. Too be whole again.' Giving James ass a pat. “I know I know we have to talk blah blah,and we will, as soon as Agent Victorie isn't knocking on deaths door.

~~  
Darkness had over taken France by the time they had landed. James stark in his usual black suit, Silva in a clean suit of deep purple and a white shirt. Will in his favourite brown khaki's and dark blue plaid and Hannibal in burgundy pants and white striped shirt and brown tie. All tucked neatly under a chocolate brown Oxford.

Will had managed to convince Hannibal that it would be far easier to move around in than his usual three piece. Bond made some half hearted (on his end) attempt to convince Will that Hannibal, a doctor. Really shouldn't take part in a dangerous rescue mission as such. 

But then, most doctors weren't serial killers, either.

“Alright, Silva. Where will she be?” The messages on the cellphone had all been in code. Silva was still actively trying to break the final one. 

'Sister needs to go to the park today and feed the dogs.' Silva repeated frowning at the device.”Strange code, really I don't think-”

'The Saint Mary's Cathedral on Braune Avenue' Hannibal intoned dryly. “Le Chiffre and I would exchange coded messages like that when we hunted together' Taking a breath. 'It had the most wonderful dog park across the road,full of rude and impertinent people.

'Then what are we waiting for?” Will mumbled, watching Hannibal moved down the road. 

“This vehicle is empty” James nodded, moving forward to reach around Hannibal,crouching on his knees. Seconds later the car was running,if not very smoothly.

“Alright kids,' gunning the gas pedal, small car lurching forward. '..time to get the baby sister'

~~

Streets blurred out as they drove. Will checking the lock and hammer of his gun before stashing a couple extra clips in his pocket. Hannibal ran his finger down the sides of his hunting knife, pulling free another one for Silva.

'Since I noticed that you appear to be curiously unarmed' Silva took the pro-offered weapon with a small chuckle, gripping the edges of his seat when James rounded a corner so fast the car nearly tipped upon it's sides. 

'They don't choose to willingly arm terrorists,Doctor Lecter' Bond running yet another series of red lights in the haste to get to the cathedral. 

“Turn right onto that highway' Hannibal instructed. 'The cathedral was in great business when I was a student here. Hard to say if it will still be up and running right now though”

“Whoever has Victorie isn't going to care if it's up and running,Hannibal” Will pointed out,drumming his fingers nervously against the doctors knee. Hannibal slid his fingers over Will's, squeezing. 

“Of course they will not. I was mostly wondering about how many people we would need to be killing. An active church is bound ot have more people in the way. Possibly held hostage' Will grunted non-commitally. Looking towards the blurred lines of the streets.

As the pulled up, Will could see boards against the front windows. Stained glass dusty even in the dark. Silva looking down to the cellphone.

'Closed in 2003” James snorted, checking his own weapons. 'Helpful. Let's go” 

Four doors slammed at once, moving together as a pack towards the front door. James and Will approached the front doors first, Hannibal and Silva flanking behind them. Above, tiny pieces of dirt fell against Hannibal's shoulders. Glancing up, the doctor saw a raised machine gun, which fired. Lecter lurched himself forward,taking refuge under the doors awning. Silva doing the same. 

Silva and Hannibal kicked the doors open, ducking inside of the dirty church.

'James!' Yelling over the fire of the machine gun. 'You and Will take the ones outside, we'll try to find Victorie!'

'Yes go go!” 

Will stepped forward, rolling to avoid the flurry of bullets aimed towards him before standing back up straight, climbing the top of the metal fence and firing off two shots. Watching the man with the machine gun falling backwards. 

His gun fell to the ground, James took it up, holstering his Warther and nodding to Will. 

'You go left, I'll go right' Will took the cue,pressing himself against the wall, becoming as flat as he knew possible. Taking small incriment steps against the uncut grass. Nearly falling when his foot slid into a ground pot hole. 

Gun held close to his body, moving himself around the corner, recieving a rough punch to the jaw that caused for Will to stumble against hidden bark, shaking himself and firing with a shaking,trembling hand. 

Around the corner, James crouched behind some old rose bushes, raising the machine gun as two more men came towards him. Using the butt of the gun to knock the other one out when the bullet didn't hit anything vital. 

Inside, Hannibal and Silva were running side by side, each taking care to glance over their shoulders. Silva saw someone out of his peripheral vison,stabbing the man through the dead centre of his right eye and frowning as he sank to the ground with his hands firmly plastered to the injured area.

'C'mon Hannibal you know this church,where could you hide somebody?” Silva asked, wiping the blood clean from the blade. Lecter quickly wondered when they had become friendly enough for him too become Hannibal,but he didn't feel that this would be an appropriate moment to bring it up.

'There is a chance that you could fit someone in the confessional of the chapel. Depending if she can sit upright or not” Silva figured it was as good of a place as any, making his way towards the confessional. 

Still outside, James and Will had worked around,meeting back to back at the rear end of the church,standing knee's deep in a pile of roses bushes that had all been cut down but never taken off of the chapel's grounds. 

'Oh darling you shouldn't have' James noted, picking up a single-dead- rose in hand, the other hand wrapped around the machine gun. 'Such a lovely place for a proposal,pity I have to pass”

'Oh dear,whatever will I tell mother' Will replied sarcastically,squeezing off a shot to one of the men whom had started to get back up again. 'Think were clear?”

James glanced about,listening for the sounds of anyone else whom might be coming near Shaking his head when they didn't get any, delivering a single round house kick to the back door. The ancient hinges broke from the force of it-sending it falling to the ground with a dusty crash. Kicking up old cobwebs and dust. 

Both men coughed,ducking underneath the low hanging alcove and moving swiftly inwards. Will kicked a cardboard box “What I don't understand is where they are getting all these people from. Le Chiffre was in jail,he shouldn't have this many people still willing to work for him”

'Never doubt the power of someone like Le Chiffre' James reminded him. Will was about to respond but was grabbed from behind, a beefy arm wrapping about his neck and tugging him. Kicking his feet outwards. Will forced his gun behind his body, pushing it against the temple of the man and pulling the trigger. Blood and body matter coating his hair and the back of his neck.

Temporarily deafened by the close proximity of the shot. Will wobbled, James helping to right him as they both ran up the stairs, heading for the cathedral. The crashing of stained glass kicking them both into high gear, charging into the ornate hall.

Inside, Hannibal was thrown backwards over the altar-being strangled by the bare hands of a tall, thin man holding him prone. Silva had stabbed another man and was wrestling on the ground with his partner, surrounded by brightly coloured stained glass and blood. 

'Hold him up a little,Tiago!” James barked, raising the machine gun. Silva kneed the man, punching him in the jaw before lifting up with both feet, tugging the other man up as high as he could with the single hand. Teeth lodged in his chin and James opened fire, holes littering the body as it sagged to the ground. 

On the altar, Hannibal grabbed for a dirty golden cup, smashing the glass over his assaulter's head, dragging the jagged edge of it across his neck, feeling blood pour from the slit, covering his face, shirt and hair. Tsking,he rolled to his feet,just in time to see Will kick the confessional aside, revealing a painting that had been placed there. Bolted to the wall.

'Guys help me move this thing!' Will shouted, tugging on the edges. Hannibal came forward,wiping at his forehead before gripping the same side as will. James and Silva grabbing the other side. At once,they pulled, ripping the painting off of the bolts that held it, revealing a dark cavern within. Silva grabbed for his stolen cellular,illuminating the inside.

Near the very back was a large lump that twitched from time to time. Momentarily drawing in closer on itself. Clad in a dark black suit. Will climbed into the hole, feeling Victorie tremble beneath his fingers.

'Shh. Shh. That's it. Not going to hurt you. That's it” Coaxing her into his arms. She felt rail thin-skin cold. As though she'd been starved.

“Hannibal!” Hannibal was already waiting with his arms out, helping Will to ease Victorie out of her small hideaway, taking her from Will when he came close enough. Sliding back onto solid ground. Graham stared at the sight of Hannibal cradling the bone thin agent.

James pushed on his ear piece.

'M? Send a chopper. We got her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I failed geography almost as hard as I failed math (11x12=What now?) So I've made up the more nuanced things. Like places and street names.


	8. Veiled Light

“Ready?”

What a question. There was actually no true way to be ready for anything. Sure, you could pretend all you liked, but in the end,things just happened as they were. Ever changing, ever fluid. A congruent sense that preparation (at least of this sort) was entirely futile. All the same, it was a nice gesture,and the French cityscape was a nice,distracting view.

'No' he finally replied, lifting his head to fluff the pillow beneath up more before lowering his chin back down, enjoying the lit view the hotels broad windows offered. 'Just hope you know what your doing back there”

James scoffed, tucking his knees back under his body. “Expert,of course”

Silva rolled his eyes, shoulders arching before he settled against the pillows once more. “Good luck trying to tell the new from the old..”

'The new's pretty obvious..hold still' Sitting back on his haunches, James filled the morphine shot to the proper dose, mentally cursing his own carelessness for not asking Will for the opiate drop he knew Silva had given him. As it was,Hannibal and Will were still occupied with the French police, after Will had insisted that Bond allow him to take over the “bullshit'. 

“Just go' Will urged,all but shoving James toward the road. “Tiago's dead on his feet, go' 

Bond didn't see any point in protesting,never eager to handle the clean up as it was. Bracing his hand against the offered arm, searching (with some difficulty) for a visible vein, trying to avoid the ones that were covered in scars.

Silva barely felt the pinch, content to watch the sea of traffic moving below,the soft flickering of signs,street lights and city life. Moving in tandem, blissful ignorance of such that Silva hadn't known since he were a boy on the island.

Ignorance. People all around them that had no idea the world hung in a balance. Clutched precariously between anarchy and salvation. That the nameless working behind closed doors and darkened anonymous masks were vital to keeping the world safe. Forever holding the lever that prevented a total war.

Utter chaos, destruction and collapse.

Wasn't that what they were there for?

Once, he had believed such things. Working under the discrete impression that there was an actual goal that could be accomplished in the ruthless orders and blood shead. That the hotel hoping,car chasing, plot scheming,mind altering states were all entirely worth it. Meaningful, right in the end. 

_“For Queen and Country, Agent Rodriguez. For England. Always for England”_ An oath taken so long ago it irked him that he could recite it so.

Words that meant nothing, apparently. As false as the name she gave him. 

Image. Always image. Pushing a button to end a life and save face was apparently of greater import than the lives of the people sent out to protect. Backwards ideology that James himself still operated under. A number. Double O. Zero. Surname,code letter; it mattered not.

You were nothing. Being an MI6 Agent slapped such words to your face with definitive clarity,wagging in the distance of your perception.

Forever.

Reality dragging him through the corpse yard of long buried thoughts when the last threads pushed through his lower back, a soft snip of scissors cutting the loose ends. Tying his skin back up to make it whole once more. Should such a thing exist.

'Come home, Tiago' James muttered from behind. 

Home. What was home though? A building? A country? A place where one might lay their name and stake claim against a spit of land that would deteriorate as the very body that owned it?

“Nasty habit you have their Tiago, thinking” 

“Not all of us can survive on blind luck alone,James' adjusting his arms below the crevice of his chin. 

'These are pretty bad, what were you against?” 

'Chains and a band saw,' pausing. 'Sacrificing a layer of skin's almost inconsequential when there's more important things out there, is it not?”

“Depends on the skin” dabbing some of the antiseptic against an exposed,rough patch. 

“Lucky for me, and I suppose you, my skin has several more layers than the average persons. Scars knot over,as you are more than well aware of, This conversation bores me, James.”

But talking kept his mind distracted, kept him from the dark,dwelling depths of sodden clothes, rotting pitted flesh,his own screams high and loud in his shattered ears. Blind eyes groping at everything and nothing, finding solace in closure of the lids alone and little else. 

Out of the sewers,away from the lashings. Voices like grinding fire,ice and wind. Rippled,cracked bones and howling implements. Introspection that would leave him in the tatters they designed of his body and soul.

“What does he want?” James asked, drawing Tiago out once more. Bringing him home with near perfect force.

'Alec? Useless redemption. He's a simple creature really. All hate and no finesse. He does know what he's doing,however. Knows quite well in fact. He....”

Talking could only work for so long. Especially when the mind was a fierce unrelenting echo capturing you to it's thrall.

James moved aside, putting down the medical instruments against the gaudy green side table the hotel staff seemed to think was wise interior decorating. 

Streets of those same ignorant people. All moving in the same pointless tandem they had been mere moments before. Had he been expecting it to change? Waiting for the world to stop,raise their hands to the sky and scream; 'We know how bad it is out there. We are aware! We know who you are! We thank you!”

What, in the name of the things he didn't even believe, did he want?

Rustling bed clothes at his side, bright blue eyes in his peripheral, keen,earnest. Softer than they had any right to be. How could he make such expressions when he knew? How was there faith when those he believed in would turn their backs at any moment? If it so suited them?

Hand in his hair,as though he could dig to the base of his scalp and see what once was. Darkness of the truest nature. Yes, James. Look and see. Search for what you're never going to find.

Strong,gentle fingers that could crush bone were he to try sliding down the length of his wrist,encasing it,drawing knotted fingers to the buttons of his wide,white dress shirt.

Understanding, he moved the hand through, practised ease. Letting it fall open at the sides. Assessing and assuring himself that..

That what?

That at the end of the day, when all else ceased to exist,there was still that of which would not turn on him? Even now?

Was it a surety? 

When his hand stopped,fell to the side, just barely touching the sharp hip bone, James took over once more, such a firm guiding hand against the back of his neck,dragging him down towards a depth that he would never have to fear being near. Pressed flush to the chest, ear directly against the strongest heart beat he'd ever heard. Pumping with all the vigour and valour that so fuelled the man it belonged to. Worthy,as such.

“Tiago” So soft. As if he said it enough times he might know it to be the truth. 

_This is who I still am._

'James” easy enough to repeat. Truth was always so much easier to speak when one could believe it.

How secure the arms around him felt. How comforting even as they irritated the newly patched skin. A simple pain well worth the slight burn and ache. Ancient exhaustion rolling within. Pathetic,yet true.

'It's okay. Come now”

Was it really? Even so soon after? What was with him lately?

“I..”

“Shh. Come.”

Nothing moved. No great explosive outburst, no shame. No tossing him aside like a child's forgotten toy. Just the strong, stable arms that rocked him to the bed. Cadence of a worthy heartbeat soothing against his ears. Meditative in it's cry.

Eyes closing with the ease, entire body tensing, as though to prepare for a blow. One that,of course never came. Only the soft,steady stream that soon careened down his cheeks like some mockery of a water fall. Drawing themselves from the tarnished remains of his broken soul, solidifying over once they escaped his body.

“That's it. Good' Lips to his ear, breath over his hair. 

So easy.

James never let go once as the tears fell, and Tiago soon allowed for himself to lose track of all time and meaning,soothing himself with that same heartbeat.

~~

French police and customs officers,it turned out, were as through as Will Graham had been told. By the time he and Hannibal had been blissfully released all he wanted was a strong cup of coffee and a chance to never heard the words, 'Pardon, Monsieur?” ever again.

Fortunate then,that Hannibal was still fluid in French and took the majority of the pain away from Will trying to explain himself with rapid hand gestures and terribly drawn stick figures.

“That was slightly torturous' Accepting the tall foam coffee cup Hannibal held out for him, curling his fingers protectively around the cardboard as though it were a life force.

'The French are most studious in all that they devote their time to. This is a great transgression against their country. I have reason to believe that it will be dealt with most severely'

'At least the Agent is safe, and alive. In no real damage save for starvation and dehydration.' Bringing the still to hot liquid to his mouth, letting it slide down his throat. “She'll live'

'Indeed. Good to keep things in perspective,after all”

'Ah yes' Will snorted. 'Perspective. You're quite fond of that”

Frowning, Hannibal scooted closer towards Will, ignoring the dirty curb that tugged warningly on the edges of his finely pressed trousers, slipping his arm about the tensely bunched muscles of Will's lower back, pleased when Will leaned in. Yet he kept his eyes away.

'Whatever have I done to incur thy wrath this time,Will?”

“Please. Spare me the Shakespeare.' sighing. “It's not you..it's this whole situation. Just seems so..pointless”

'Those who want revenge rarely give themselves logic,Will' Hannibal gently reminded him, easing to soothe the ruffled feathers.

“Sure. But kill all these agents for spite alone? Is there not a more effective way of making ones point? Least all Silva did was set bombs. Sure,it was distructive but far more direct..”

“Psychopaths and sociopaths all operate differently,Will. What we do know is that we've saved at least one, and that we can probably save the final one,as well. Unfortunately,we were unable to get to the others in time. You mustn't take responsibility for their lives'

Will stood,restless,irritated,abandoning the grounding force of Hannibal's arm, staring out to the French night.

'You speak as though you actually care. Hilarious. Yet still you manage to see logic even in this”

Oh,Will.

Rising gracefully to his feet, Hannibal allowed for his hand to take up residence against Will once more, holding to his shoulder.

'I care,Will. These deaths should have been avoided. Just because I take life does not mean everyone deserves to die. Yet dwelling on this will not bring those agents back to life. We must move forward and work towards saving the one that is left'

Will let his head drop,accepting the words as truth.

“I shouldn't take my anger out on you..'

'If you did not take your anger out on me, you would take it out on someone far less deserving' Silence for moment,then.

'Come. Let us be on our way”

'Back to the hotel?”

'Why don't we leave them for a moment, let me show you something that might put your mind to ease'

~~

Nervous tension ran through Tiago as James guided him to the chair, gently placing him until he faced the grand hanging painting of van Gogh's Starry Night. Preventing him from seeing anything that was occurring behind himself.

“I don't know that I trust your scissor skills that much, James' folding his hand against his lap, hearing the slight tutting noise Bond made behind him.

“Just relax. I'm sure it can't be that difficult”

'There is a reason they make hairdressers go to school,James' nearly hearing the eye roll as Bond ran his fingers through the heavy blonde locks.

“I did not just butcher my way though a French store for nothing, now hold still. Lie back and think of England”

Tiago surrendered,putting his hands out to either side of himself, lying back a little more in the hideous green chair. After a moments more hesitation,he felt the first snip, then the next, until the scissors became a distant memory. Finding the slow, precise movements James made oddly relaxing, nearly meditative.

After a certain period of time of which Tiago was at no disposal to discern,the scissors were laid to one side, replaced by James tearing open a box and gloves, mixing ingredients with strangely attentive detail.

It stank, cold and wet as it hit his hair. Breathing increasing in spite of himself. Nervous about the results such would bring. How it would look again,after all this time. James seemed to think it would help. Erase the old with the new that was once the old,as it were.

Finishing faster than Tiago expected, James helped him stand,guiding him to the black and green (Tiago wondered once again what colour blind nitwit designed this room) bathroom, guiding him into the black shower stall, hot water running smoothly over him. 

Strangely metaphorical,as it was. This shower.

Too soon,James turned off the tap, hands leaving his hair,setting Silva gingerly against the edge of the tub and bringing a dark emerald towel, drying him down before letting it drop. Finally,he brought forth the comb, nose inches from Tiago's own as he combed through the slowly drying locks, giving an appreciative little smirk at what he saw.

'Ready?” For the second time that night.

Silva did not even know. Yet,he nodded, sliding his hand to the palm of James own, letting him stand him up to face the mirror. Which greeted him with the face of Tiago Rodriguez, a face even he hadn't seen in more than a decade.

Hair shorter than it had been. Reaching just his ears. Though it retained the same loose quality of before. But neater,more together. As dark as his own eyes.

For a moment, they both just stared, embracing it for what it was. Tiago brought his hands to the locks, tugging at them, almost relief washing over his face as his hands came back clean, resting at the sink. James' arms sliding about his waist,soft lips against his neck.

'Welcome home, Tiago' a whisper so quiet Tiago wondered if he'd only imagined it.

“Welcome home”

~~

Although it was dark, street lights provided quite the illumination,allowing for Will to properly take in the vast,sprawling, ancient building before him. Well kept in spite of its age. Yet the building held an air of arrogance,as though it were quite proud of itself and wanted to make sure that all those around might know it.

'Wow..' breathing outwards, his hand softly encased in one of Hannibal's. 'This is where you went to school?”

 

Hannibal nodded, tipping his head back just so, breathing in the soft smell the roses decorating the gardens surrounding the vast iron gates left in the night air. 'Livy and I,yes”

Le Chiffre. Will spent much of his time actively trying to forget the mans continued existence among the living,unconsciously tensing in Lecter's firm,comforting grasp.

“Suits you. Proper. Smart. Exactly as I might've imagined. It's a lovely building” Will shifted a bit, tilting his chin upwards to better absorb the sheer vastness of the grounds.

At his side, Lecter remained still, looking both towards the old school and to Will,rubbing circles against his back. “It is. But I can think of something far lovelier.'

“Oh, can you?” 

Instead of answering, a long finger curled beneath Will's chin, warm in the night air,tilting his head up and to the side, drawing him against his own lips. Pleased when Will turned easily to him, almost fitting to his body like a puzzle piece does a corner,licking his way inside with the softest sound of pleased relief that always seemed to carry through.

~~

'There must be a few hundred countries in this world,with even more cities to choose from,and yet of all those Alec decided that he wanted to go here. Why?”

James adjusted the lapels of the dinner jacket that he'd forced Will into, brushing the sides of it off and frowning when something did not sit right, urging Will from it to grab another one. “Relax, Will. It's not like were going to be here for very long. From what I've heard Alec knows Russia, and thus, likes that he can send bodies here without too much difficulty”

'One of those bodies,anyway. We don't even know that the agent in question is even here. He's the last one alive and the only grounds we have right now is some fancy dinner party that might be hosting an accomplice of Alec's”

“Sure. That's fantastic. Let's just hope nobody sniffs us and tasers us for the gayness or something in consequentially dramatic like that” Will hissed,voice so low that James had to strain to hear it.

Bond let his hands rest, drawing himself in closer to Will, making a show of adjusting the sides of the coat, allowing for the conversation to continue as it was.

'Technically the term you want is bisexual'

'You honestly think they're going to care about 'technical”

'It's a dinner party. Not an Elton John concert. Calm yourself”

Will sighed, kicking at the bright black dress shoes that stuck out from beneath the hemline of the trousers. He was being stupid and he knew it. For some reason,it was jarring to think about. Instead,he distracted himself with the message M had given them of Q's tracking location coming through,a message he'd run over and over in his head during the plane ride from France.

“007 and Co. We have more than enough reason to believe that the missing agent in question can be located through an informant. You are to attend the dinner party of Serge Nikov, a known diplomat in Moscow at 18:00 hrs a fort night from now.”

Hoops. Always so many hoops. Like jumping through a ring of fire only to find there was no solace on the end,just another door. Bond stepped back from Will,forcing his senses back to himself. The soft, peaceful face James gave him was nearly worth the several hours they had been standing here. The pins and needles and sweat of bodies far to close for personal comfort.

'You look most dashing,Agent Graham. I do think Dr Lecter will be pleased. Has he ever even seen you clean shaven before?”

Will avoided shaving at almost all costs possible, never pleased with the fact that lacking a beard tended to make him appear eternally twelve.

“Never. I find that I lack a certain..' Graham threw out his arms, exasperated at the mere idea of explaining his personal dilemma. 'Never'

“He's in for a shock. But come. I fear that if we are late, Tiago and Lecter shall have both our heads”

~~

Social gatherings where more than ten people were in attendance was a special level of Hell that should be reserved for only the greatest of evildoers. Too great for even Hannibal and himself to actively consume. There was no pleasure garnered from being coerced into meaningless awkward small talk and the too close pressing of sweaty bodies. A press that even fancy clothes failed to hide.

Gatherings of the elite upper class, that privileged one percent tended to be even worse affairs. Fake smiles, forced conversations and faker personalities. Will could never understand why one might desire to torture themselves this way. Only the slight pressure of James' fingers discretely against the middle of his spinal column gave Will the necessary push forward to the inside of the grand ballroom they had been directed too.

Deep golds and red greeted the two. Tall, looming chandelier of pure glass hung precariously from the ceiling, wrapping all whom gathered beneath it in the soft, comforting light it emitted.

Through the endless sea of people, Will could not outright deny that it was a beautiful hall. Bathed in rich colours, fine fabrics and decorated with crystal figurines and statues. From the corner, he could hear Hannibal's voice carrying over the crowds. Somewhat tuned to the tone of it by now. If hearing the man speak French had been a delight, hearing him speak Russian was a holy grail.

Words flowed easily from the doctors lips, engaged in a discussion of sorts with an elegantly dressed elderly lady that held a champagne flute with perfect grace in the thin,black gloved fingers. Sapphire dress sparkling beneath the golden lights of the ceiling, rapt to the words Hannibal spoke to her. Never noticing when the doctors gaze lifted slowly from her own face,drifting across the floor, trailing up the finely clad legs, to the broad, jacketed chest, dark black bow tie centered to perfection, and finally coming to rest against Will's clean shaven face.

Graham watched Hannibal's small,expressive eyes contract, then widen,lips parting just so. A subtle change in expression that Will knew would go entirely unnoticed to his currently enthralled conversation partner,but sent a rush of heat throughout Will's veins, coiling like a snake in the pit of his stomach before releasing. Although the conversation continued to carry, Hannibal's eyes continued to flick back towards Will at appropriate intervals. Unable to keep himself from looking away.

Witnessing the exchange, James let out a triumphant little noise in Will's ear,patting his shoulder cordially before extracting himself.

'I do believe my work here is done. If you'll excuse me' refusing to wait for an answer,keen in finding where Tiago might have wandered off too. Will wasn't left alone much longer,though. Hannibal's entertained little guest called away by another,freeing the doctor up to bring him back to Will.

Stopping just inches away, Hannibal tilted his chin down, a short nod of approval that had the added benefit of giving him a much clearer view of the tailored tux Will's lithe body was clad within.

'I must say,Agent Bond is most efficient in his choice of one's dinner wear” Will shifted, feeling uncomfortable and proud in the same breath.

'You like it,then?”

'A finer sight does not exist tonight. Dear Will. Though that exchange with the Lady Nikova was most tiresome. Let us locate a washing station to freshen up with”

A bathroom was more than fine by Will, never even feeling the hand that slipped with trained ease into his back pocket, removing his cell phone before leaving him. “Sure. That sounds nice,get away from the people and all.” Hannibal chuckled, nodding his head to a hallway bathed red and gold. Will following him at a close step.

Reaching the bathroom, Will moved to take out his cell, thinking that it would be wise to text James and discover what table they were to be seated at. Frowning when his hands came up empty.

“Did you borrow my phone,Hannibal?”

'I'm afraid I did not. Perhaps you dropped it while you were standing in the grand hall?”

Will groaned, the possibility far to likely. 'Yeah, I hope nobody steps on it. Wait here, I'll be back' Hannibal nodded, pushing the wash room door open as Will turned on his heel, disappearing down the gilded hallway once more.

Door shutting behind himself, Hannibal's quick reflexes were rendered useless when two arms as strong as his own wrapped about him. One across his neck, cutting off the oxygen through pressure on his windpipe,the other pushing a cloth to his mouth and nose that made Lecter's eyes water.

'I do so hate these terribly clichéd methods' Le Chiffre panted in his ear. 'But I haven't the time to waste. Down you go.' Useless words, Hannibal already sinking to the ground. Le Chiffre held him steady,preventing the man from falling.

“We need to chat,brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I got political. I am sorry.
> 
> For the record,Elton John concerts are _amazing_


	9. Call Back Radio

Waking was almost an act of sheer will, the dawning grogginess and lack of awareness that could only begotten through drugs. Hazed cloud over his eyes. Made only the harsher by the bindings, holding him firm but not in place. Familiar,not outright unpleasant, (though unwanted) presence of a hand stroking the plane of his back,taking care on the coiled muscles.

"Really" Le Chiffre breathed,when he realized his companion was awake, laying on his side, broad hand curled under tilted head and chin, the other still exploring. "Was not how I planned to get your attention,but.."eyes closing, as though this was of great inconvenience to him. 'Things change"

So they did. 

“Life,is ever changing, Livy” a rare slip of the tongue that curled against the tip as Hannibal voiced it, face hardening to the same impassivity that Le Chiffre had come to loathe.

Against his back, the hand stilled, curling in against silken fabric. Temper the one burden Le Chiffre had never been able to shake, drawing Hannibal up to his knees on the heavy amber carpet, forcing the nose to nose.

“How I long to scrape that poker face from you' snarling, hot and liquid in Hannibal's ear. 'Until it falls to pieces at your feet”

“Better raise the bar of your bet than,Livy. You play with empty hands' Hannibal intoned,bored.

Fabric tightened impossibly, Hannibal could almost hear the sounds of threads tearing as Livy's fingers dug deep to the black silk, forcing to keep himself from striking. Hannibal couldn't understand why he bothered to hold himself back. One could recover from bruises. Which was all Livy would leave at this point. Without implements or back up,Le Chiffre was..inadequate,to say at most.

“Taking tips from Bond's book is hardly wise,Hannibal” 

'Assuming he even owns such things, I would never. I speak only truth,Livy. You are destitute. You haven't a penny to your name. This little coup you've set up is hardly going to turn a profit for you, I cannot begin to fathom why you've bothered at all'

Annoyed, Le Chiffre shoved Hannibal face first to the carpeting,which smelled of potent cleaners. Nose scrunching on pure instinct as his sense were enveloped. Distracted,then,by the weight of Le Chiffre straddling him from behind, low over his legs to avoid the bound hands.

Voice acid, it clawed at Hannibal's skin.

“Bothered,Hannibal? Bothered? I once assumed you were smart.' Forcing his nose even further to the fabric, feeling the subtle shuddering of Hannibal's body as he fought the senses, worming against his legs bringing him all to uncomfortable information. Solid heat, pulsing through the fine pant lines.

'Not used to your most precious ability used against you,are you,Hannibal?”

Instead of answering, Hannibal gave a deliberate roll of his backside,to distract himself from choking on the cleaner.

“Carry on with your callous games all you wish,Livy. Impact is only left by those who hold meaning”

Despite all Hannibal might deny and berate the younger,Livy had always had a highly useful talent that they once had extended expertly to victims.

He had fast hands.

Very fast.

~~

Ah, Russia.

MI6 would always have a certain sort of personal investment in Russia, as would the rest of the world. Tiago noted, to some degree of hilarity,that Russia,no matter how it might advance or sedate itself,would be the eternal world enemy.

So cliche and droll, Alec. So cliche.

Speaking of irony,cliche and all the boring elements that made Tiago question his day job; opportunity found itself on a gorgeous little platter. Hard lines and equal measurements, soft faced (but trying to appear all the harsher for it) with that slight air of distraction that were a precursor daydreaming. A great threat but unbearable temptation,when ones overall goal was to stand still and look menacing.

Easy steps forward, slight bump of the shoulders, all very standard really. Why did they even bother to station single guards?

“Privyet,Darling” grabbing the wrist of the young one with his own fingers,curling his nails just so that they scraped the pulse and pressure point. “Worry not,worry not. I am not going to harm you,I just need to borrow you. Steady,now,that's a dear-ah!' backing his leg away from the deliberate,and very well executed kick the eighteen year old aimed at the weak point behind his knee.

'Oh,I like you. So don't make this worse,hmm?” Defiant, shiny black shoe making a valiant effort to stamp Tiago's toes to oblivion.

Succeeding in that,Tiago grit his teeth against the pain, fishing for the syringe with his free hand,neck bending back to avoid the harsh biting of teeth. 

'They train you well,I'll send your superiors a congratulatory Christmas Card” flicking the stopper and plunging the liquid to vein, watching the kid squirm in his arms before the hard green eyes swirled upwards, dissolving to nothing as he slumped.

'Clothes shopping should never be so hazardous”

~~

Why was it,that when you did not wish to attract company,you were surrounded. Yet when you desired to mingle, people tended to avoid you like you were bubonic?

As it was, there were exactly four people coveting his spacial senses,and Bond was interested in exactly non of them. All too old to flirt his way through the conversation with,or too un engaging to make it even worth the casual flick of the tongue.

Of course,that did not mean his current rabble was of a much different disposition. There was hardly a way he could glance that did not put him in the direct path of a grabbing hand that just longed to caress a delicately pressed lapel.

Perfume was hardly a deterent enough from the sag of skin. Or the press of raisan breasts against his chest. 

So he was shallow. Make a case about it, he could appeal.

With no visible opening from the current press of fingers places where grandmothers fingers should not be, (not in this capacity),James turned the corners of his mouth to the side. 

"Send me your location Graham, I need an out"

"What's your issue?"

"The Golden Girls"

Sliding to the side to avoid an old, but exquisitely jeweled long finger claw of a hand,Bond tipped his head to the youngest of the gathering. 'Yes,I'm sure Maude here would love something a bit more private"

Were it possible to feel eye rolls over ear coms, Will would be doing so."Please. This is your specialty"

"My 'specialty' doesn't have seniors night"

The one he dubbed Maude brought her claw like nails to his shoulder, a vain attempt to put some younger vigor in her appearance (failed,in his opinion-she had to be seventy or more), leaning in close to drag one of the long,fake nails down the side of his face.

He absolutely did not twitch.

'You have the most miraculous blue eyes' she crooned,un knowingly into his ear piece. 'But my vision fails me. We should find a spot with...better lighting'

Wherever he was,Will began choking very loudly into the palm of his hand.

Maude mistook the noise to coming from James,and she gave him an affectionate little peck to the side of his head. 

Cringing,Bond swallowed to cover the straightening of his jacket, flashing a bright smile towards her. At least Maude's aggressiveness had pushed the other three away.

“You best make an appointment with your optometrist' he informed the English diplomats wife.

Scoffing, she dragged a second nail though his hair, messing up the fine points of it. 'How mundane!' shrill and terrible. 'I doubt he'd be as..”

Beat. James counted the seconds mentally, deciding to answer for her. 

'Visually pleasing,his loss.' Pretending not to be relieved to see Will advancing towards him at long last. “Would you excuse me,please?”

Too his complete chagrin,Maude and her company of harpies managed to pick up on the scent of fresh meat,making a steady advancement towards Will. 

Sensing a bad situation about to get worse, (Will could hardly keep himself from sputtering about like a squirrel at the best of times) James shoved his way past a few gathered people, seeing Will's eyes widening in horror before he managed to curl himself around Maude, gripping Will's shoulder in hand.

“Sorry! But my friend here does not speak English” turning a charming grin towards Graham,whom nodded somberly.

Obviously disappointed, Maude offered a little flippant twist of her hand, shooing her party away and turning back to James, trailing the claws up his arm.

'Perhaps,it would not be too much of an issue. I do speak Russian,after all”

James did a roll of his arm, pushing the limb as far from her as he could without the recoil being obvious. 

“Won't do. See” leaning his head down,whispering conspiratorially.

'He actually speaks Lithuanian”

Maude made a face,backing herself away as innocuously as possible, pushing the folds of her black dress down with her hands, tutting quietly. Pulling away from them with a silent,offended air. 

Will let out a breath he was unaware he'd been holding, leaning his mouth upwards to James ear. With the distraction departed, James could see that the soft aquatic eyes were crinkled at the sides with worry and panic.

'I need to talk to you, I can't find Hannibal. Anywhere.”

~~

_Rutting, the act of mindlessly rubbing oneself against an object or body to achieve orgasm. Animalistic,graceless and utterly mindless in the act. No finesse, just pure raw energy._

Should there be a way to define Le Chiffre; Hannibal would think to place such words to his younger brother, a roundabout of his personality summed up in what barely amounted to two sentences.

Easily, he knew long ago that he was the more studious and defined of the two. Purpose, mindset and goal. Le Chiffre was all energy, pragmatism and ego boosting.

Not that he should be thinking of such things at the present time, though he was ignorant to imagine what the main focus should be. The slick sliding of Livy's tongue against the sweat pooling at the back of his neck? Strain in his arms from where the bindings (Which Hannibal discerned through feeling alone were naught but simple zip ties) or the blinding, punishing force of rolling hips mounting his lower back and rear.

Though both remained clothed, the overall presence was enough to ground him in reality. Anger was to be expected but never came, the only feeling creeping along the edges of his senses was pure disappointment. 

He thought he had trained him better. Failure was a glaring rapport to have.

Silence hung in the rapidly damping air, both men in an unspoken contest to keep all noise at bay,nothing but pushing limbs and grinding. Slide of fabric and slapping of skin. Time meaningless in the long run, preventing Hannibal from thinking, or even caring, about whether or not it had been an hour or more.

“Truly,' Hannibal finally said, climbing to the higher ground while Livy seemed momentarily lost in rubbing himself out; “Is this all you actually desired? To leave your scent a final time upon my flesh?” As much to his own surprise as Livy's when the words came out soft,gentle and almost...understanding.

Unable to dignify a reply, Le Chiffre twisted his hands in Hannibal's hair,forcing him to inhale the rancid cleaner once more as he gave forth a series of violent, unmitigated shudders, at last spending himself in steady bursts through his clothes, falling to a heap over Hannibal's back.

In another time, another decade,another life, such things would have happened under far more favourable and mutual understandings. Yet that was not such a time. Reality accepted by Hannibal purely because he had once made it so. Unaccepted by Livy as he had no say in the overall matter.

“Were I to say it were so..” Livy grunted,rolling himself to the side,hand curling against his lower abdomen,flattening himself to his back, 'would you believe?”.

Hannibal took a moment to contemplate it, mulling it over.

Finally,

“I would. For you are but a simple man. Livy. So simple”

~~

Freed from the clutches of claws and stench of perfume, James and Will made their way from the secondary ground floor wing, huddled as close together as the were able to be without actively touching one another, moving in tandem through the hallways, past guilded paintings and what must have been hundreds of guests.

“So he wasn't in the loo when you returned?”

'No. I was never able to regain my cellphone either. Which tells me that-”

“A set up' James replied flatly. 'Probably tagged team. How cute. Right, this way” Spinning Will to another room, golden doors opening to a library with mahogany furniture.

As they closed, Will sank himself backwards,braced against the table, hands pulling at the obnoxious bowtie until it fell open, sweat rolling down the curvature of his neck and collar as he let the buttons fall loose. 

Surrounded by people and unable to find Hannibal, Will could feel the facade of stoism and elegance fading with each tug to his tuxedo, chest rising and falling with labored breaths as he worked the buttons of his cuffs, anything to prevent from suffocating on his own fragmented nerves.

Books lined either side of the library, from the corners of his eyes, Will could see them moving closer and closer, the walls of the room folding inwards as though being compressed in a meat grinder, closer and closer,they began to move. Forcing their way to either side of Graham's body, back,front,side to side. There was no escape,there was no way to avoid it. Just the sudden sensation of being pushed,folded, bared down upon.

Frantic, unable to breath, Will forced his arms upwards,kicking out with his legs, deep,laboring breaths rocking his rib cage as he kicked and clawed, digging himself from the personal hole as his chest rose and fell, bones cracking beneath the weight of the walls burying him to the neck. Desperate,he inhaled harder, imagining that,though the spotted vision and blurred lines,he could hear a voice.

“Will!'

Sound would not be his savior,not when the walls had begun to blacken, sparks flying on either side of his eyes, wrapping around his chest. No matter how hard or wide he opened his mouth, Will could only feel the pressure, swallowing him whole.

Had to be, that could be the only explanation. Air moving in great whooshing streaks across his face, like howling wind as he was dragged deeper into the depths of the gaping hole. Ground crushing him to pieces as his hair was tossed,roar in his ears as water began to crest over the lip of the mound, surrounding him with it's coolness and-

Gasping, everything faded to nothing. Chest screaming with fire, punishing him, demanding from him what he did not know he would be able to give.

 

“Breathe, Will. Breath. Breath goddamnit”

Voice again. Mouth open, nature won, air invading and then retreating, possessing and reclaiming him once more. 

'Again. Steady”

Easier now, inhale. You know what to do. Come with it. There. Lungs were not screaming now, some semblance

“One more”

No effort at all now, on the last exhale he was able to open his eyes. Instantly almost blinded by the bright ruby counter top and pearl sink that greeted him,bent over the ruby with his cheek pressed to it's fine,cold surface. Sink full with the water that soaked the front of his face and most of his hair. James was curled over his back,one hand steady on the back of his neck, the other braced against the sink. Will's jacket and tie had been set aside, along with his shirt.

Skin now cold, Will shuffled about,waiting for James to release him, a hand to his arm keeping him upright as Bond assisted him to his feet. Brushing the long strands of hair back against Will's head.

“Next time you have a panic attack, show me the button”

Will rolled his eyes, running his head under the hand dryer before shrugging his way back inside his clothes.

'Human's don't come with panic buttons,James'

James chuckled, clapping his hands against Will's shoulders,putting the bow tie on with such absent air, Will had to wonder if the blonde agent was doing it subconsciously on ingrained habit alone.

In the midst of the fiddling, James activated his ear piece.

'Bring it,Tiago”

Silence for a moment,then.

'I'm in Nikov's office. There's a classified file here that was delivered this morning. If Alec really did bribe our charming host-I mean,you should see these 'family portraits' I've seen happier faces on corpses-then it should be in here'

“Right next to one big happy family. Meet you” Clicking off, James slapped Will on the back, forcing Will to straighten up and follow him at a close pace out of the ruby and peral washroom.

~~

Serge Nikov was a man of prestige, wealth and considerable notoriety in Russia and the outside world as it was. Serving as the sixth richest man in the country, the heir's influence was so widely known,his parties gathered only the most elite of international crowds. 

Tonight he was hosting a party, as it were, to announce the marriage of his eldest daughter, Ivana, to an even wealthier diplomat within his closest inner circle. Judging by the photograph of the Nikov family, Tiago was almost, if not completely certain these were the sort of people whom were only cordial to each other when camera's rolled,if that much.

Computer was encyrpted.

Hilariously.

Sinking with grace to the plush leather chair, Tiago folded his hand across the green fabric of the ornate uniform coat, fingering at the gold arm bands for a moment before typing a few keys, legs curling over the side of the chair as he sat himself sideways, blasting through firewalls and blockers on almost reflex alone.

Another stroke of keys brought about a series of images that flashed across the screen, forcing Tiago to uncurl his legs from the chair, rolls and rolls of numbers and further codes spilling outwards. Halting the process, Silva froze the process.

'Ohhh Jamie' definitely not imagining the exasperated sigh he got in return. “See if you can get a hold of Mr Nikov, we'll be able to get him on more than Mummy expected.'

Rapid clicking at the door alerted Silva back to the present,and he sighed, leaning back in the chair, flicking open the desk drawer to reveal a single semi-automatic Beretta.

“Well,if you really want to party..'

~~

 

“Simple”

“Yes. Simple'

Le Chiffre drew himself up impatiently, brushing his clothes down though it would never mask the smell, straightening them would not hide what he'd done. Nor did he actually desire that it should.

“Perhaps,I was wrong about a few things Hannibal”

'You act as though you being wrong is something that should surprise you' forcing himself to his own side,at last freeing his nostrils from the cleaners assault. “Specify'

Instead, Le Chiffre moved himself,pulling Hannibal's bound body to his lap, forcing him to sit across his knees, chin perched above the elders head. “I had believed,for many years that seeing you in the greatest pain one might know how to inflict upon a man like you,who feels only what he desires to feel and little else would be enough to placate your betrayal.”

“I have little time for your assessments' Hannibal replied coldy, arching his body outwards to avoid the forced embrace as much as he knew. 'You have achieved your goal, that the results don't please you is not something I feel I will loose sleep over.”

A growl, and Le Chiffre's teeth were back to his face, his neck,his ear,his cheek; whatever he could reach,really. A desperation too it that Hannibal had not noticed anytime during their encounters before. On the verge of losing himself and all that he knew. A losing battle both inside, and out.

“Why is it so simple for you to discard me?” he asked, a high note to the rich accent that made it sound so young in Hannibal's ears, he nearly felt pained.

Nearly.

“You discarded yourself”

Slap to his ears, Hannibal barely paid it any heed.

“This was your doing!'

'Aye. But it was your own arrogance. Move on,Livy. Move yourself away from these nuanced feelings of yours and let us be."

Rage came in many forms, eventually reaching a plateau where it simply could no longer be contained; and Le Chiffre had reached that pinnacle, losing whatever fragile,rapidly slipping composure he might have once had, grabbing Hannibal by wrists and waistline, carrying him to the tall windows of the room (a room Hannibal was still unable to discern).

'Consider it a blessing,that were barely five feet from the ground' Hannibal would have thought of something more intelligent to say in response,but his world managed to explode in a flurry of glass and bright,blinding pain.

~~

Midway though the speech, Nikov,who was in the middle of showing Ivana off to the crowd and explaining her personal worth, a set of guards came up behind the dignitary,interrupting his speech with a series of hushed whispers that meant nothing to anyone except for two,solitary figures amongst the crowd.

Back to the microphone, Nikov gave forth a bow of his head, excusing himself and the audience for a momentary break before the crowd started to disperse,the promise of banquet food calling many of them away towards the dining and ball room.

James nudged Will silently,pointing.

'East”

“West”

'Go”

Moving was easy,breaking apart and concealing their respective guns in the tuxedo's pockets. Allowing for the bodies to sweep them to the frey,keeping them hidden from the overall target. James got ahead first, Will second, flattening themselves to the richly carpeted walls and crouching, falling back into step behind Nikov. 

Ahead, Nikov pushed the button for the elevator, James nodded to Will and they both lunged forward, each shooting a guard in the back of the head, the bodies dropping to the ground below just as the elevator dinged. Nikov whirled himself around, met with two gun barrels.

“Would you hold the lift?” James asked, raising a foot and kicking the diplomat hard in the stomach,sending him into the elevator with enough force to crash to the side of the wall. Will and James jumped in, the air whooshing behind James coat as he managed to slide in at the nick of time.

Nikov elbowed Will in the face, nearly shattering his glasses with the blunt force of his elbow before nearly shattering his glasses. Will managed to get a solid knee between his legs,forcing him downwards.

'James is there something we can hold him with?”

'Try these”pulling circled silver from his pocket. 

Tossing the cuffs at Will, Graham snatched them in a hand before forcing Nikov face first, Bond grabbing his arms and yanking them behind his back, watching Will place the cuffs on his wrist.

“Do I even want to know why you've started carrying cuffs?”

''Tiago's idea”

'I'm sure' putting up a hand, 'I don't want to know, Tiago!”

Up in the office, Tiago was hanging from the top of the large wardrobe that Nikov kept on him, wrapping the length of a satin curtain around the neck of a large guard, who kicked and failed around before Tiago gave a sharp yank of cloth, forcing the man to the wardrobe with a dull, shattering clatter.

'One moment if you would-aha!' Swinging himself from the mass of doors and landing on the ground,kicking the now useless body to the side. 'Nikov's computer revealed the location of Agent Bright, Alec bought him off with,get this, bonds. Can you believe it? Bonds. As if those have any kind of value these day-”

“Tiago!” Both James and Will shouted at once over the coms. Tiago gave a dramatic sigh.

'Its like having parents-St Petersbourg, one hour,so lets get a move on aye?”

~~

Outside, Hannibal rolled himself over, once he was able to see anything beyond bright blinding red and crystal.

Looming over him was an Englishman Hannibal had never seen before, nor,did he assume, was he ever going to see again. The rose bushes and other plant life that surrounded him made for an uncomfortable bed amongst the shards.

“So you are awake” soft voice, offering him a hand. "Alive too,even better. Like a bonus package"

At Hannibal's lack of response and what must have been confusion,the man chuckled fondly.

'I'm Ronson, I think you might need a hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Ronson was a shout out for you fellow _Skyfall_ nerds. But..I think zombie raising is more fun ;)


	10. O Captain

Perturbed, Hannibal pushed himself to his elbows, teeth gritting when he felt the shards of glass falling from his torso, minuscule cuts driving into his skin, little pricks of pain that were more of an annoyance than outright hurtful.

Clearing the fog from his eyes, Hannibal lifted his arms, growling almost un heardly when he remembered the zip ties holding him back tilting his head towards the crouching concerned party.

“Help” mouth twisting slightly at the wording. 

Much to his annoyance, his would-be-aide just smiled, placing a hand under his elbow, assisting him to his feet.

'That's right, help. You seem in need of it. What with falling out of a window,tied up”

'I am aware of my current status,thank you” Hannibal snipped, more bitterly than he intended.

If Ronson found the catty behaviours to be off putting,he didn't show it. Instead guiding Hannibal to his feet, working the zip ties free with a single cut, glancing at the raw flesh that had been rubbed to it's surface by the un yeilding plastic.

Unwilling to give his saviour much leeway, Hannibal was saved not a moment later from doing so by the sudden appearance of Will, James and Tiago in tow.

“Hannibal!' leaping over the series of shrubbery to reach the doctor,enveloping him moments later in an air pipe crushing embrace.

Constricted, Lecter offered a squeeze with his shoulders in return, tipping his chin to the crook of Will's neck, nuzzling the line of flesh with his nose, scenting him to reassure him.

“I am mostly unharmed, Will. Though there will be little use in going after Livy now, for I'm certain that he will have been on his way long ago.”

“There will be other opportunities” Will assured. “We need to get to St Petersburg before we do much else. We should get moving before too much time passes.”

From behind Will, James shifted, glancing up past the two heads to the other British man, tongue clicking in his jaw. Tiago, noticing the sudden tension, bumped his shoulder against Bond's. Though the action went largely ignored.

“Ronson” the tone of his voice so awed Tiago briefly wondered if it was coming from the same person,and not some doppelganger that just happened to have taken James place in the last five seconds.

Reaching out, Ronson laid a finger across his lips,silencing him effortlessly.

'Yes. But we can't tell anyone. Some of us are better off dead.”

No argument seemed to be forthcoming. James,remembering himself, cupped both of Ronson's elbows, gripping them tightly for a moment before feeling the action returned. It couldn't have lasted more than a moment before they reached some mutual understanding, breaking away without breaking eye contact.

“I'll write” Ronson promised. 'You know we can always find each other if we try hard enough. MI6 does teach the occasional useful thing”

Swallowing the traitorous lump in his throat,James nodded.

'That we can' he agreed. 'Take care then”

“Always”

Easily as he came, Ronson all but faded away. By the time he rounded the side of the building,it was as though he'd never been there in the first place. Tiago curling an arm around Bond's waist,pulling him to his side.

“I'm sorry” Tiago offered, a meek attempt at condolences,not at all surprised when James shrugged out of the embrace,instead turning to Will and Hannibal.

'We ready?” he asked,shortly. Double-checking the rounds in his Walther.

“We're ready” Releasing Hannibal from his grip,glancing towards the parking lot. “The car?”

“Here. Let's go.”

~~

St. Petersburg was a glorious city,home to the old grand palace of Queen Catharine the Great,converted part way into one of the biggest museums in Russia. Though only partially open to the public,it attracted locals and tourists alike.

Busy,sprawling. Overpopulated-the perfect place to hide a body. Alive or dead.

'Where should we start?” Will muttered, glancing from pillar to pillar, startled by the vast number of windows presented before ones vision.

“He could quite liteally be in any part of this old mansion. Did you get any more substantial clues than the location?” Hannibal asked,even though he was certain he knew the answer.

Reaching into the pocket of the Guard's uniform he was still clad in,Tiago fished around for his phone, punching in a few numbers at such a flurry it was a miracle his hands moved usefully at all. So rapid was the succession of his fingers against the touch screen.

“Nothing. Logically,there are only a few places they could've hidden him-which means Alec must have someone working on the inside. Only three quarters of this old palace is even open to the public as it is.”

“Which means..”

“Yep. Come on, it's time to go clothes shopping.'

“I think 'clothes extraction' is the word you're actually looking for Tiago” Will offered,weakly.

“We have far to little time on our hands to be fretting over the particulars Will.”

'Enough you two, let's get a move on.'

~~

Will had to feel somewhat bad for the two guards and one chef currently buried under a pile of tuxedo's in the supply closet,stacked gracelessly one on top of the other. Discernibly, James had decided to take the chef.

'I spent enough time in uniform' was all Bond offered as an explanation, whistling in approval as Will tugged the too tight cuffs. 'Though you could definitely benefit from one..”

'You are such a pain in the ass' Will groused, double-taking when Hannibal emerged behind him, looking decidedly annoyed.

“I feel as ridiculous as I'm certain I look” He offered. 'Let us spend less time with this and more with finding this agent so we can return to our own attire.”

'You're clearly not seeing the same thing I am..' Will muttered.

'Considering we are dressed identically I fail to see what you mean,Will.”

“Are you serious right now?” Shaking his head. 'Never mind. Should we split ourselves up,cover more ground? Or should we stay together and take everything at once.?”

“We stay together, heading down four corridors, take a left, mount a staircase in the informal dining hall,by pass four offices, one closet, three bedrooms and a storage unit, mounting yet another staircase,hanging a sharp left,cross the indoor overpass of the grand ball room, open another door,take that staircase,and pry apart the floorboards where he's currently residing.”

Three heads turned to gawk at Tiago,whom was holding his cellphone in curled fingers,heaving a put up on sight of exasperation.

“Digital blue print heat registration. Come on now do you want him to die?”

Snapped movements followed, pushing their way from the supply closet. James and Will took the lead-being the only two armed with guns. While Hannibal flanked Will,Tiago James. Withdrawing their knives.

“We've got to improve your weapons” Will muttered, finger looming over the trigger.

'Knives have yet to fail me so far” Hannibal assured, leaning over Will's shoulder, throwing the seven inch blade out straight in front of himself, nailing a man in an all black suit straight between the eyes. Startled,the body crashed knees first, driving the knife even further through his temple.

“Bloody hell. Nice shot” James praised, crossing over to the body and disarming him of his simple Winchester.

“Much appreciated,shall we?” Bending his head down, fisting the man's coat to drag him from his feet, inhaling from the top of his head and down towards his ear as he withdrew his knife. Will gave him an exasperated look, curling his fingers around Hannibal's wrist to pull him away.

“Not now, Hannibal” he hissed.

Hannibal cast a forlorn expression down to the corpse,moodily kicking it to the side.

“Shame. He's in such good health. Strong heart.”

'Later. Come on now” Taking off in a brisk sprint, swirling into an Isosceles stance, shooting another black suit off the staircase. The body back flipping from the railing, blood falling around his form like a fountain.

Up ahead, James and Tiago were in a five way stand off hands-on with three men. Tiago had one around the neck,James had one under each arm. Hannibal moved first,ducking under a pair of kicking legs, wrapping his arm about them and thrusting his knife straight through the man's heart. Blood pouring. Letting him drop,James whirled, punching the second in the eye while Will shot him center mass. Tiago slit the throat of the one he was holding and dropped him to the pile.

'So many of them!' he cursed. “Why it appears to be never ending..”

“Someone's giving them money or bigger-that's for damned sure.'

“What was next?”

“Down the hall,that way.”

“Could her majesty have built this place any bigger?” Will wondered, jogging his way down the hall, ducking when James swerved a kick to a man that tried to jump Will from the side. “Of course she could have' Tiago insisted, scanning the cellphone yet again-even as he ran. 'Royals never think anything is too big!”

“Civilians!”

Hannibal's warning barely came in time. James grabbed a painting from the wall,bracing it in front of himself,running to get a decent distance. Tiago flattened himself against the East Wall and stood at attention. Hannibal and Will mimicked him on North. Both kicked their heels back to roll the body into the room they stood in front of, Graham closing the door just as the people made their way through the hallway.

The party of four men and three women made their way down the hall, all of them largely ignoring the 'guards' instead raising their questions to James,whom was a little ways away.

'Must be a new one” a woman in a green brocade dress inquired,in swift Russian. 'Hey! You there! Are you supposed to be taking that?” pointing deliberately at the painting.

James halted abruptly, saved moments later by Tiago's voice in his ear.

“The curator has asked that this painting be moved for repairs” Tiago instructed-slowly,but quickly enough to show his haste,emphasizing the letters for James.

“The..curator has asked that this painting be moved for..repairs” Bond answered,nearly stumbling on the Cyrillic.

Mildly suspicious, the woman crooked her head to a male in a brown suit,shaking her head in disapproval. 'Interns. I swear. Carry on then”

'She says carry on. Say thank you” 

“Thank..you' making a show of stumbling over his feet before continuing down the hall,ducking leftwards into an alcove,waiting for the group of people to pass. Moments later,when they were no longer in sight, James tossed the painting, Hannibal casting him a glare over his shoulder that could melt metal.

'Do you have any idea how old that is,Mr Bond?” Hannibal asked, stroking the hilt of his bloodied knife.

'Ask someone who gives a damn about some old brush strokes”

“You're appalling”

“I'm attractive. That more than makes up for it”

“Ladies please, the Agent?” Tiago insisted,breaking up the spat with a wave of his hand.

“Speaking of that, what are the chances of us finding Agent Bright alive?” Will asked. Leaping over the red velvet barrier that kept the public out of that room. An old office,lined with gold statues of various religious figures.

“Slim?”

'No reason not to try out hardest. We found Agent Victorie alive..'

“We are trying our hardest” James assured. 'Not too much longer now,up!”

James and Will gripped the top of the doorway, swinging their bodies forward to kick the faces of two men inwards, sending them sprawling backwards into panelling and some covered furniture.

Landing back to the ground, Will brushed himself off, shaking his head. 'Left or right?”

“Right!” Tiago announced, bending with Hannibal, both of them crossing their arms, stabbing the two fallen men in the heart,raising up and following behind James and Will.

By some small miracle the rest of the way proved to be free of black suited men attempting to hinder them, MI6 and the FBI all coming online at the same moment. Filling for ear pieces with different messages all at once.

“Are you getting any closer?” Inquired Jack.

“Well maybe this one might actually be alive' snarked Mallory.

'How much further do you need to get? You're in Russia,right? There is a few hundred places that he could be' Severine offered, looming over Alana's shoulder. (Since they met, Severine had developed a habit of shadowing Alana much to everyone's continued amusement and slight alarm)

“Oh and this is all so very effective!' Scolded M.

'One at a time one at a time!' James exclaimed. 'It's not a bloody duel, is Q among the rabble too?”

“You honestly think I have somewhere better to be?” The Quartermaster responded, shoving his glasses up the long line of his nose.

'You could be cleaning my flat”

'You could be rendered mute'

“Yeah you know,cute little skirt,tiny duster-”

“Bond! Help us out here!' Will shouted over the sounds of Q hacking and explicitly denying that he owned such atrocious clothing. Hannibal and Tiago both prying at the floorboards of the secondary office with their hands. 

“Raincheck' pushing his way forward, crouching beside Will. Together,they lifted the boards,nails flying behind themselves as weak coughing greeted them. 

Agent Bright was alive,and still very conscious. If weakened.

'How the hell...' Hannibal reaching in first, hoisting the man to his feet with his hands under his arms, putting a hand to his neck to check his pulse.

'It's weak but steady. Can you speak?”

“..A..' Bright's mouth attempted to form words,throat so dry that he was not able to make it very far, instead shaking his head when the syllables ground too hard against his throat. Hannibal flicked his fingers against the agent's neck; coaxing him back to silence.

'Call the medical”

'Already done,they'll be here in the next few minutes”

Relaxed, Agent Bright closed his eyes, head tipping to the side.Whether he passed out or finally just fell asleep,reassured, was anyone's guess.

~~

“Were we to put such things in numbers,how many do you think we killed this time?” Hannibal asked, dragging long,blunt nails down the side of Will's hip, coaxing his leg up just a little higher,pressing himself inwards. Though Will would never,even under the most duress admit it; he liked the sideways position best, feeling safest when he was being smothered and cradled.

Known to himself, and possibly himself alone. There was little need for Will to give it vocal admittance. 

“Enough' was the grunted reply he got in return, Will sinking further to the blankets, body latching onto Hannibal's,undulating under him. 'It was enough' he continued,breathlessly.

“Was it?' Slowing the movement of his hips until he felt Will protest the action with an inner clench. “What do you believe to be 'enough' Will?” Swiping his tongue across the bottom of his lips to keep himself in check. Unsure of where even his own pride would start to crumble.

Made all the more worth the torment by the exasperated expression Will tossed over his shoulder at him, aquatic eyes wide and peeved. Hannibal derailed by Will shoving himself upwards, pushing the doctor flat on his back, head curved up towards the headboard, rocking in short pushes above him.

'Why' Will gasped out. 'Are we having this conversation?” he asked, annoyed but too focused on the sensations of his body to really be concerned with the emotions.

“Because' Hannibal offered, nails digging into Will's hips with enough blunt force to make the thinner man cry out against the top of his head, loud against his ear drum. Completely lacking in gentleness and reassurance, Lecter rolled Will back over, effectively smothering him once more with his body,compressing his chest and restricting Will's air flow with his own body.

'It is bothering you. Chipping away at the fine points of your psyche with little hacksaws, getting deeper and deeper to the root of your skull,threatening to be the only thing you'll soon be able to think of, preventing you from doing your job effectively.”

Will attempted to dignify Hannibal with a reply,but the sudden twist of Hannibal's hand against his sac prevented any noise that wasn't a strangled moan from being voiced. Glaring at him through the sweaty fringe of bangs.

“If I thought you were supposed to speak,” Hannibal continued, driving his hips further against Will's pelvis, hard enough,perfect enough to leave purpled marks. 'I'd have allowed you too.”

Message conveyed,Will relented. Though he wasn't at all quiet about it. Curling both hands in the long mass of Hannibal's hair,dragging his thoat dowwards until his jugular formed against his own canines, sinking the dull points of his teeth against Hannibal's neck; pushing his knees up higher on Hannibal's hips. Rocking steadily against him as he worked the flesh, taking his time to break the skin.

Hissing in pleasure through his teeth, Lecter re-braced himself, meeting Will's thrusts with his own, rolling in wide circles to maximize his actions. 

“Allowing yourself the liberty to think of these, shall we say 'peons' as individuals is going to be detrimental to your overall well being. Which I cannot allow to happen”

'Their deaths are just so meaningless' Will explained,finally. Lips shining with the paint of Hannibal's blood,slicked across pink flesh. 'At least the..people we kill eventually serve a purpose.”

'Regardless. You should not continue to burden yourself so.' Snapping his hips just a hair,changing the angle, smirking when he drove a guttural cry from the back of Will's throat instead of words. Swooping his head down enough to work the blood from Will's lips, iron against his own tongue. Strange to be tasting himself; yet aware that few things-if anything at all-had the same richness as his own blood.

“After all' Large, roughened hand covering Will's eyes,blinding him to anything but what he'd be able to feel, latching against Will's form until they were entirely molded from neck to thighs, increasing the pace until Will had to actively hold the head board to keep from slamming his head into the wall, fighting the cries that threatened to spill. Giving in when Hannibal forced his jaw open to let them loose. Echoing in the too small hotel room.

'I always have your best interests in mind.” Voice a low, dull growl against Will's ear. Graham remembered very,very little after that.

~~

“Did you kiss Will?” 

James tilted his head, peering at Tiago over his shoulder, wondering why the gentle movement of soapy hands in his hair had ceased. Still lazily sated from the thorough riding Tiago had unleashed upon him not ten minutes prior.

'Once. For cover”

Tiago snorted. “You were in Hungary, Jamie dear. Stabbing him in the throat would have been more convincing cover.

“I can't take a corpse into the field' James protested. 'Hannibal would've baked us into his next round of bratwurst'

“No. He'd have baked you into the bratwurst. I'm too lean. I'd be far better off as ribs,at least.”

James snorted, shaking his head, attempting to force Tiago's hands to continue washing him. Leaving the soap to long would prevent the glossy shine from taking route. 

“Why are you asking when I know you don't care? We've had the whole jealousy and possession discussion before.”

“I'm asking' Tiago explained,tipping his head back against his chest, pouring handfuls of water over the blonde. “Because I was wondering why you did it; if not for 'protection' like you said.”

“I would think you'd know' letting his eyes close against the water.

'Of course I know, I want to hear you say it”

'Demanding” huffing out a sigh. 'I wanted too. I was curious”

“Hmm. Close,but not quite. For real now, Jamie”

James worked the bottom of his lips against his teeth, sighing thoughtfully.

“I might be driven solely by impulse.”

“And?”

'And I am helpless to control it' sitting up irritably, pulling himself out of Tiago's orbit, further escaping by climbing from the tub. Water splashing against black and white tile as he moodily wrapped himself in a towel. 

Tiago heaved a largely put upon sigh, climbing from the tub as well. Making sure to pull the drain as he all but marched up behind Bond, yanking the towel from his waist,tossing it to the tub. 

“Oops. How about that?” grabbing the hands that sought to lash against his eyes, pushing James down until his chest was flush against cold black tiles, hips arched outwards. Newly irritated, Bond spread his legs out, only to feel the pushing of Tiago's false teeth against his neck,biting the way a cat would.

James bucked violently a few times, which only resulted in Tiago biting down harder, forcing him against the sink until the tiles were painful against his cold flesh. Holding him prone until Bond forced himself to relax,realizing that Tiago wasn't going to let him go until he stopped.

Only when the violent attempts to escape ceased did Tiago let loose his teeth, replacing it with his hands.

“Enough. This little display of yours might work on the others but it damned well does not work on me. So you can stop with the antics any day now.”

“What do you want?” James asked,slumped against the counter.

'For you to stop pretending. For you to believe that you have to outright deny what I already know in front of me. I can't have people lying to me,James. Not anymore. The foundations of my sanity are built purely on what you've been able to give me. Trust is even more difficult a barrier for me than it is for you. When that crumbles I have nothing” Tiago's voice,which had started off strong and irritated, began to waver, shaking so much on the final syllables that his grip went with it.

Enough so that James was able to move himself around, twisting until he had Tiago's head pillowed agaisnt his chest. Just under the bridge of his chin, hands working through the damped brown locks to soothe him.

“I'm sorry. I..' James falted, lamely. 'I wasn't thinking'

“There's a right shock” Tiago huffed, eyes squeezed shut in defiance.

'I know. But it's not an excuse either.”

'I don't really care what you do,James. I care about you denying it. Just..admit your true drives, or..something”

'I know.' Wrapping his arms securely around Tiago's back, rubbing small,soothing circles. 'I know.'

~~

Locked away in the basement of somebodies house (Le Chiffre neither asked no cared where they were, content to invite himself to their 'patrons' food whenever he so pleased), relaxing in a heavy black leather recliner, Le Chiffre peered over the screen of his Vaio at Alec, head tilted curiously.

'Surely. You tire of this little game. They've found the last surviving agent, it's only going to get terribly boring from here'

'Says the man who was too busy rutting against his brother to pay attention' Alec snapped, typing something into his own laptop. 'I never tire of seeing MI6 run themselves in circles'

Le Chiffre sighed, pushing his laptop aside, searching his suit coat pocket for his inhaller. 'The last time you tried to get justice, your plans failed most spectacularly”

'Which is why they won't this time' Alec assured, smirking at the blue of his screen. 'I think I'm going to send our pawns even further out of the grid”

“Oh what,you're going to send them underground as we currently are?”

'Not even. I am going to make them go for a little..indirect swim, shall we say.”

~~

“Impossible.”

Tiago sighed, holding out the long black bag,wagging it in front of James eyes with the kind of deliberation that should be suited to tasks that were not this. Will stared at the bag from over Hannibal's shoulder. Plaid suit arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Nothing is impossible for me,Jamie dear. The fact that you assume so is a grievous assault to my intelligence. You heard mummy's orders. The next body is on a Naval Ship.What better way to get access hmm?”

“How did you even FIND that thing?” James asked,backing away from the bag as though it were flaming acid.

“Again, darling. Nothing is impossible. Go get changed. Quick march”

James looked revolted. The agent was already dead,there was no need to rush.

'I swore I'd never wear that thing again'

'Times change, come on now!”

“Bond stop whining like a schoolboy who doesn't want to do his mathematics and put the damned thing on” M snapped harshly in his ear.

Tiago grinned. 'You heard mummy. Go on now”

Defeated, James grabbed the bag, holding it close to his body, hearing Tiago tut. 

'You'll wrinkle it like that, go now!' Violently shoving him to the bathroom with both hands, a grin spreading across his features. James flipped him off from behind.

'Yes I do love your fingers darling, and I'd love to have them in me,but we haven't the time' Laughing as the door slammed shut.

Will chuckled quietly, nuzzling Hannibal's cheek with his own. 'That was quite the fuss. What was in that bag anyway, Tiago?” 

Tiago just grinned, flopping down onto the couch and spreading his arms out wide. 'Just a little something Jamie dear swore that he'd never wear again.

Ten minutes crawled by,with no sight of Bond. Even M was getting impatient in their ears, making snide comments about Bond having to do his make up.

“Oh for Gods sake!” She finally snapped, “This is not a dog and pony show, 007 reveal yourself or Silva has permission to kick in the door!”

Cornered, the door finally opened. And for the next few moments, all Will saw was pure white. Off set mostly by James sulking blonde head. The dress whites gleamed in the room,tight against his body. Tiago whistled unsubtly in approval, climbing off the couch to rub his hand down James back and lower, ignoring the silent Will and Hannibal across the room.

'Much better, Commander Bond' Tiago appraised, sounding far to pleased.

'It's too tight' James huffed, attempting to cross his arms in denial.

'Tight is good, Jamie' Tiago assured,nudging him to the door, placing the sharp white cap delicately upon his head. Lips kissing his cheek.

'Tight, is good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for such the long wait guys. Moving houses and starting school again kind of derailed my schedule a bit. So thank you for your patience.
> 
> There's a lot of gratuitous uniform porn in this chapter. I might've played to my uniform kink jussssssssst a bit. ;)
> 
> Pre-MI6 days, Bond was a Naval Commander in the British Navy. Why did I bring such a thing back? Wellll let's just say, I felt like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Broken Chains

There comes a time in one's life where they come to an unflattering realization at the most inconvenient of moments. Before they are fully prepared.

Or that would be the case, if said party actually didn't know that they suffered from such things, instead of choosing to keep it well hidden from anyone but themselves.

A little late,for that.

“Easy now. One more' Grateful that the sea drowned out a great deal of the noise. Pleasing,to his own stomach. Patting Hannibal on the back, hanging precariously over the rim of the deck. “Good?”

'I assure you Will” attempting to sound as ordained as usual; but failing from the weakness in his own stomach, ' I am fine”

“Sure” Will answered, patting his back, gently. Yet again. 'Sure you are'

Hannibal threw him an exasperated glare over the handrail. 'It is naught but a little seasickness”

“You never told me you got seasick, of course that would force you to admit that you' he gasped,dramatically, 'Have flaws”

Were Lecter the type of man to curse,he'd be doing so violently. Instead,he nudged Will somewhat moodily with his hip bone. Earning him a laugh from the other that he couldn't help but match. Shaking his head a little, as he finally rose to his feet. Proper.

'How utterly undignified' he muttered,righting his hair to it's usual side sweep. 

Down the deck,Tiago was sitting on the rails, eyeballing the site of James swept up in his usual status, three girls all around the age of 20 coddled around him like a flock of blonde sheep.

'You know,he's really not that hot” Tiago muttered,crossing his ankles, addressing Will and Hannibal without actually looking at them. 'His ass has wrinkles”

“God forbid we focus on what's important, Silva” M mumbled in his ear. Sounding as though she desperately needed another coffee. But Tanner had food poisoning (Which was no excuse but he'd whined so much that she'd given him the day off) and Q was apparently coffee maker defective.

“This IS important,Mummy' Tiago argued, wheedling.

“What's important?” Will asked, keeping a hand on Lecter's lower back, preventing him from careening over the edge again.

'Nothing” jumping off the railing and making his way down below deck. 'I forgot something in the cabin”

Will turned to Hannibal, comforting him with a quick press of lips to his cheek. 'You should join him. Get some ginger tea. Relax your stomach”

Mutely,Hannibal nodded, squeezing Will's side before following Tiago. All they knew so far was that Alec had buried the body somewhere on this ship. An old Navy vessel that was housing some elite tourists for a week on a kind of cruise. Part military, part society. Hannibal fit in with relative ease among the crowd, but all the blue blood was making Will anxious.

As he disappeared, Will leaned against the rails, watching as James managed to flirt with all three of his hanger-on's simultaneously. It was as fascinating as it was grating.

“So how long have you been in the military?” blue eyes, pink dress crooned,running a long orange painted finger nail down his lapel. James winked,head tilted easily towards her, free arm encircling the other two. 'Oh about ten years. Life on the waves,you know. All very mundane, until of course..something interesting happens to float by,hmm?”

She giggled,high and loud. Will rolled his eyes as far back towards his skull as was allowed. 

“What does one such as yourself qualify as interesting?” Green skirt, brown eyes, hanging to the far right asked. Curling a hand under her long black hair,tossing it to her shoulder. James slid his chin slowly towards her, scanning her figure without a single trace of subtly.

“Oh. Many things. Particularly those that come curved and smelling of flowers'

More giggles. More hands careening over the flat,white chest. Tightly compressed in the slim,high collared t-shirt. Finally purple tank top, red hair spoke up, putting a hand to his cheek. “Is that all you find interesting?” she asked. Her voice was deeper than the other two, but she was no less suggestive.

James looped a hand around her waist, pulling her close, until his mouth was directly over the shell of her ear. 'That depends on where we are,doesn't it?” She giggled and squirmed, slapping his shoulder playfully.

'How naughty”

'Well these uniforms do come in handy for more than just official business”

'Seriously..' Will muttered to himself,thnking that Hannibal might not be the only one to suffer seasickness on this assignment.

“But the cabins are so small” pink dress whined, peering up at James from under her eyelashes. Curled and fake.

'Not when you have the Master suite' James reminded her, flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes. That earned him another round of giggles that were murder to Will's ears. He shuddered, clapping his hands. 'Captain! We have a Level 2 to deal with' Will called out, earning him six sets of glares and one fake pout.

“Do we? Shame. Ladies? Later. Duty calls”

'You're damned right it does sweetie' the brunette preened. Making Will very glad that he'd skipped breakfast that morning. 

James laughed, kissing the back of her hand before extracting himself, joining Will at the rails. 

'That was hardly necessary' James mumbled, sounding way more put out than Graham thought he had any right too be.

'That was entirely necessary” Will retorted. 'Let's just find the body and get off this damned ship”

'You in some sort of a hurry?”

“Has the salt water completely gone to your brain?”

“You're assuming he has a brain to defect with, Agent Graham” M helpfully added.

“Bitch' James muttered.

'Never mind that. Agent Graham is right. Every second that ticks by is another moment in which we loose Alec and Le Chiffre. So get your arses in gear and leave your libido's at home”

'I'm afraid that would be asking for the impossible, Madam'' Will admitted,glancing at James over his glasses.

'Since when did you two decide to become each testicle, nattering at me?” James asked, casting a glance to the rising tide.

“I'm not even going to pretend I understood that analogy” Will muttered,shaking his head and making his way below deck. With a sigh and a wave to his still watching party,James followed, shoulders straight in the uniform whites.

~~

Alana's living room was styled more with comfort in mind than it was aesthetically pleasing. Plush furniture in bold colours, fire place in the middle (currently surrounded by dogs), wide screen TV, large windows framed out by light curtains and a couch stuffed with fluffy pillows. It brought to mind an old sort of cottage.

Nursing a beer, file open in her lap, Alana brought the spout of the bottle to her lips,swallowing the amber liquid thoughtfully before glancing to her left,where Severine was half curled in the corner, reminding Alana of some sort of hawk.

'You seem a bit tense tonight”

'Something feels off' Severine replied, glancing towards the windows. Accent sharper than usual. 'There is a heaviness to the air that has me on edge.”

Frowning,Alana pushed her paperwork to the glass coffee table, looking around. “I don't hear anything out of the ordinary..'

'Because it is not a sound' Severine snapped, nerves making her anxious and bitter. 'It's an atmospheric change. Like a sense of..'

“Wait' Alana interrupted, noticing that Winston's tail was standing on edge, poised high against his spinal column. Ears perked, slowly,he turned towards the fireplace. Growling softly. The other dogs soon noticed it too,noses sniffing the long column of brick and metal gating. All growling. Two barking.

“Stay very still' Severine ordered, reaching down the slit in her thin black skirt, withdrawing her gun. Alana backed up, moving to the couch.

'I said don't move!' Severine hissed,only to see a flash of eyes against metal. Gleaming.

'Was just fetching this' Alana muttered. Holding up the steak knife she'd rescued from under the couch cushion. 'Calm yourself” Finally,noise began to radiate through the room. A low creaking sound,coming from the top of the chimney. Alana and Severine both moved closer, hearing it even over the dogs rapidly increasing barking. Winston in particular was whining.

As the noise increased,both women raised their weapons, though Alana was far less steady. Her arm shook around the knifes grasp; and when the body appeared with a sudden flurry of grey smoke in the fireplaces opening, legs first. Alana screamed.

Severine shoved her to the side and moved ahead of the dogs, firing twice. Before she noticed that the wounds didn't bleed out. Confused, she shouted to Alana.

'Move the dogs!'

Alana did, pushing herself out of the chair, knife forgotten on the ground as she ushered the hysterically barking dogs from the grating. Coughing through the onrush of smoke. As she kicked the metal to the side,the rest of the body fell to her feet. Raising the gun,she lowered it when she saw the rope around the neck, and the greyness of the skin. Irritated,she threw a quick-but worried glance to Alana over her shoulder.

“Call Jack' she ordered,noticing that Alana had gone somewhat pale. 'Tell him that we've found Clara Delmonte.”

Alana, a hand on two dog collars,stated blankly at the body hanging outside of her fireplace. Severine crossed the room in two quick steps, fingers digging into Alana's shoulder. Nails painful against her flesh.

'Alana! Snap out of it and call Crawford!'

Alana blinked, Severine slapped her across the face. Which echoed through the entire room.

'I'm sorry' she muttered, kissing the reddening mark in apology while Alana blinked owlishly at her,before the fog cleared. “I'll put ice on it later. But you need to call Crawford”

Alana blinked again,finally remembering herself. Wordlessly,she pulled out her cellphone, dialing the single button.

Jack picked up on the first ring. Sounding decidedly put out. “Alana?”

“Jack. We've got Clara Delmonte. She was in my chimney'

“Wonderful!' Jack piped up. “I've got Deacon Lamonte. He was mounted to the tool rack in my garage”

Alana groaned, flopping to the couch. Severine got her another beer.

~~

Below deck, Hannibal was sitting on the edge of the tiny 'queen sized' bed that was provided, hearing M feed them the latest information from America. Will sat at his side, curled into the crook of his neck and shoulder. As if he could disappear in his own broadness. 

'So how many does that leave?” James asked, half draped over Tiago's lap on the opposite bed.

“Four” M answered. 'One American and three MI6 Agents”

'Which one is supposed to be on this ship?'' Tiago asked,running his hand down the curve of James' spine,garnering him a light shiver.

“Michael LeBeau'

“Right. We'll keep at it' Will answered,sounding sleepy. 

'We know you will' M answered,before going silent once more. James stretched his arms out, glancing around.

'Alright. Tiago,do you have the blue print of the ship yet?”

Tiago looked insulted at the idea of him not being prepared.

'Of course I do' he answered,slipping the long roll of blue paper from his back pocket. 'I was keeping it safe'

'On your ass?”

Tiago just grinned, nodding for James to spread it out. Poking his fingertips against his rear to get him in motion. James kicked his legs, narrowly avoiding knocking Will in the face with a white dress shoe before he settled once more.

'Mar Will's face and I'll find an excellent recipe for your kidneys, Mr Bond' Hannibal deadpanned.

James shuddered,edging closer to Tiago,keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground.

“I have been in worse situations”

“Doesn't mean you cannot be in more'

'Alright you two' Will announced, pushing himself to his knees on the floor, holding the blue print still. “Where should we begin?”

'Splitting up into fours would probably minimize search time. I can check the Officer's Quarters,since I'll have no trouble getting in” James instructed. 'Will you're the thinnest,so you can take anything below deck where it's all narrow..”

'Thanks'

'Don't mention it sweetheart'

'Tiago can take the upper deck, since he's not afraid of heights and Hannibal apparently gets seasick”

“Only mildly so” Hannibal reminded,gently. Or in some cruel mockery of gently.

James largely ignored him. “So he can search the middle deck. Thankfully,this old cruiser is only three decks high. Which means that we have a lot less ground to cover. It's possible that Alec is here. As is Le Chiffre. But. We'll see. That clear?”

'Perfectly' Tiago answered,swinging his legs off the bed. Forcing Will to notice just how bright his sky blue suit really was. Hannibal straightened smartly,tugging the edges of his cuffs. Will checked his rounds before nodding.

“Then let's get a move on. If were lucky,we can have this finished by dinner time”

'Not that dinner will be all that substantial' Hannibal offered helpfully.

~~  
James might have thought that they would get lucky,but Will was of the belief that luck was something afforded to people who did not have the kind of glorious job that they did. Were he to be perfectly honest with himself, pushing as much of his apparently thin body past the enclosure of metal door he could; Will could readily admit that he just wanted to go home.

He'd never been overly fond of traveling,and he longed to get back to his dogs,the smell of wet fur and warm food. Possibly sleeping for days. Hannibal would let him if he insisted it were beneficial to his health. Something Hannibal monitored almost to the point where it became more an annoyance than a nicety.

Beyond the yearning for his life to be back on it's normal tracks, there was a dark pit at the base of his spine,crawling up each notch of his vertebra, latching to the bone and wrapping tightly about him. Holding steady and firm. The kind of notion that you knew was there,hanging just past your line of sight,waiting for you to acknowledge it's existence again. 

Just as Hannibal,he was hungry. Though it was more for the need to take out his explict,unique rage and urges upon some unforgiving soul than it was to outright consume them. Just to feel the slicing of skin and bone under his hand as life bled out on the table. All under the force of his own ripping fingers. Tension draining with each precise slice. Leaning his body to the invisible sensation of Hannibal's firm, large palmed hands mapping out his back,thick voice coaxing him along with loving purrs and taunting instructions. Life's most sadistic tutor.

Past the thick metal, he felt his feet touch wetness. Condensation from the bottom of the ground standing freezer. Flashlight raised,he pushed open the heavy metallic lid, peering inside. Coming up with little more than regular meat. A pang twitched in his stomach,curling around his heart.

Just like home.

Perhaps not exactly like it,but close enough to be a reminder,non the less. Annoyed at his own nostalgic attitude, Will banged his head against the top of the freezer lid with just enough force to jar his senses back to reality. 'C'mon Will..focus!” Sidestepping the freezer, he pushed his back to the wall,feeling around it for any possible disruptions upon the metallic surfacing. Cold making his teeth chatter violently in his jaw.

“Doubt I'm going to fnd him in here. Guess it's time to keep looking around,then.' Will addressed himself,imaging that he could feel the soft pelt of Winston's slightly matted fur under his palm. Warmth of the fireplace against his torso. Curling around his heart like a blanket. Often,he fell asleep in front of it. Head sliding a slow path down Hannibal's shoulder as sleep claimed him; until it would inevitably end up in Hannibal's lap. Soft against the tailored suit pants. Winston keeping his feet warm, Hannibal's hand stroking through the soft mess of curls, tugging lightly as he fondly sipped his favourite,expensive wine. Savoring both taste and intimacy.

“Fuck” disquieted by his own distractions, Will squeezed his way back out of the kitchen,fingers numb as he stepped into the still-empty sleeping quarters of the crew. Chain mounted bunks greeted him, all neatly made to perfection,row by row. Strategic and aligned.

A quick scan of each bed revealed nothing he could consider useful,so he made to stand. Only to be distracted a moment later by what appeared to be an iron latch mounted to the floor. Tucking the flashlight inside his coat,Will slid to his knees,gripping the latch in both hands and tugging on it as hard as he could,feeling the wood slide in his hands until it came free. Unable to see anything but dark, Will reached for the flashlight again, about to light it when a solid boot connected with his lower back, his shout of alarmed surprise cut out by floorboards.

Above,Alec snatched up the fallen light, slamming something hard and metallic shut just above Will's head. 

'Gotcha”

~~

“Honestly,if they're going to put things on ships; they should have far more stability than these wires holding everything together.” Stunts like this were why Tiago preferred to fight his battles via a few keystrokes and coding that would have given Einstein a headache. (Or so he liked to think. That nerdy looking Quartermaster of MI6 seemed to think he could give him a few runs for his money. For now,at least. ) Swinging his legs around the rope, Tiago flung his body to the look out port, noting with no small amount of bemusement that his suit seemed to camouflage with the sky.

As the wind seemed to increase in speed, Tiago flattened his feet,spreading his ankles and toes outwards to keep his balance as the boards and ropes creaked in ominous warning. Quickly,he tried to remember how old the ship was-since it had been oh so cutely designed like an old Navy ship. A very,very old Navy ship. A three hundred year old Navy ship-to be exact. A reproduction with modern editions. Now perched in the look out port just above the mast, Tiago steeled himself for the next moves towards the mast. Pausing,when he saw something in the horizon.

No.

Absolutely not.

He had quad-checked their location before they left,since he knew they would be drifitng through the Pacific Ocean. They weren't supposed to be here. Stubbornly,he convinced himself that he was seeing things, and,wrapping his body around the rope work, he slid down the mast, feeling the ropes cut little criss-crossed burns into his skin as he did so. Planting his feet against the wood holding what had to be more than a football fields worth of canvas steady. Forcing his body to angle and sway with the wind.

Which was about the same moment he realized how stupid of a place to look for a dead body this was. There was just no way that someone even as cunning as Alec would have put a body in the top of a ship. Agent LeBeau was not stuffed behind the floorboards of the look out plank,nor was he sewn into the mast or tucked behind the bearings.

Resigned, and eager to get down, Tiago gripped at the edging, swinging his legs until he could wrap them around the rope, hands following. Little frayed stings gathering in his palms when the cut flesh dug back into the hemp.

Which appeared to be about as far as he was going to get. The moment he felt arms around him he lashed out,twisting his elbow around to jab the would be kidnapper in the eye,hearing a growl of pain from the other. But it wasn't enough to prevent the back of his head from being slammed violently to the wood a mere inches above it. Enough to send stars to his eyes,but not do any real damage.

'You're good,Silva. Put up a much better fight than that squirrel boy' Alec panted. Watching Silva's eyes narrow in alarm. But not suspicion. Silva needed less than five seconds to put the pieces together. Alec smirked, withdrawing a little cloth from his pocket.

'You know” grabbing the cuff of Silva's suit coat, foot slipping the knife free from the calf holster, sending it falling to the deck below. “I missed you.”

~~

Hannibal Lecter was a surgeon, a psychiatrist and of course, a cannibal. Although he considered the final one to be a naturally existing personality trait that was in no way shape or form all that out of the ordinary. People had been consuming animals for centuries, why should humans,no more than animals themselves at the end of the day-be some sort of exception to this rule?

Prowling about the ball room, Hannibal wondered how he'd ever managed to get so wrapped up in the work of the police that his old life was becoming an all to distant memory. Dust clouding the tip of his finger as he dragged the long digit across the dim tabletop. Sighing quietly.

Hunger threatened to consume him, curling upon the tip of his tongue. Fancying that he could taste the rich gush of mercurial iron against each rough edge of his finer taste buds. Imaging the way that the single droplets of cooked blood,mixed with rich red wine would slide over the finely cooked cuts of thigh meat, garnished just so with a little parsly. Feeling the pleasing warmth crawl over his shoulders and down his back, settling in the middle of his stomach as the invisible,imagined meal would. 

But,alas. It was not his fine dinner table he was sitting at. Not being the type to dwell; he went back to the canvassing of the room. Crouching on his knees (squatting-not sitting. It wouldn't do to get his dark burgundy plaid dirty) Seeing nothing, he stood again. Ignoring the fact that his bones grated ever so slightly when he did. Back popping to place as he started re-circling the room. Unlike the other three,however(Although Will would be getting better now)Hannibal knew,thanks to the benefits of killing for a living. (Bond didn't count because he rarely had to do clean up) exactly where you could hide a body.

Anywhere.

If a body was kept together; and out of rigor-mortise. It would be bendable enough to stash wherever the aforementioned murderer desired. Which was why you could sometimes fit a full grown adult into a suitcase, were you in dire straights. So when he turned around and saw an over sized ebony coated Baldwin Grand Piano,tucked in the corner beside the semi-raised stage, Hannibal became instantly curious. Meticulously dusting his still-clean knees off and approaching the instrument.

A cloth of dark red silk that was too much like the colour of blood was draped across the side and top lid of the piano. Hannibal placed his hands on the edge of the casing and lifted, gently. Grabbing the stick that would support it with one hand and placing it just so under the cover, opening the piano more efficiently to his gaze.

Nose scrunching in displeasure when he peered down and saw the body of Agent Michael LeBeau,curled into a fetal position on his left side against the wooden and metal music makers. Stepping back and clearing his dedicated nostrils with a single breath of fresh sea air. Fortunate for the ginger keeping his still unfortunately turning stomach at peace.

~~

Years ago, when James Bond did not know what MI6 was and had spent too many days at sea, he'd wondered how hard it would be to work his way up the ranks. Eager to be out of the strict line ups and leading the pack. Made to take orders; but also to give them. Finding himself far more comfortable when he was allowed to do rather than listen. Never one for being all that pleased with having no say in what was done. Life became frighteningly dull when forced to follow the same routine day in and day out,living on a calendar of someone else's devising.

Less than eight months after he'd made the decision to break ranks and get to the top of the ladder, he'd received his second promotion. Making commander two years later. Because once he'd had a taste of the top, it was not nearly enough to satisfy. Needing to get higher and higher. Once there, he'd made quick work of re-organizing the old divisons that he'd once been among, making them all the better.

At least in his opinion. Retiring came less than five years after his promotion. When he'd also decided that the sea was just too stagnant. Too much of the same thing,day in and day out. Even at the top of the food chain,it was all just routine.

Bond hated routine. 

So he'd left. 

But now, back in that fray,he was surprised by the element of nostalgia looking out the port in the Officer's Quarters gave him. The way the soft mist of the sea felt against his skin. Sprinkles of salt sinking to the fine points of his hair. Coating it in a light sheen of mist that was almost comforting to the sinuses. It was rare to get congested in so much open air. London brought colds aplenty, while the sea gave way to easy breathing.

Random, useless thoughts. He chuckled, a hand to his forehead at the irony of such deep thinking. About to pass over the lines of the control panel when he brushed past the ships Captain.

'Sorry, Excuse me”

As usual,the Captain barely glanced to him.

'Excused'

Hannibal's quiet signal that he'd found LeBeau resonated in his ear a mere second later. Eager relief taking Bond too quickly,catching him off guard for a half uncharacteristic second. Which only served to remind him of how tired he was. This little mission of Alec's far longer than he was used too.

Nor did he see the Captain's ear perk up,head turned in ready warning. Barely twisting and sinking his fist to the pressure point in the Captain's jugular,while the man reeled back. Alerting the two officers at the controls to Bond, shoving him to the floor with a combination of hands and boots. Back on his feet,the Captain coughed up a single wad of blood,spitting it in Bond's face. 

One hand removed his gun,pushing open the Port's look out window and tossing it to the raging sea below.

Above,the Captain smirked in a little 'Oops” motion that reminded Bond far too much of Le Chiffre saying the same thing almost two years prior.

'Alec' was all he finally said. The Captain just grinned.

~~  
The SS. St. Elizabeth was a tall ship. Recreated to look like an 18th century battle ship that also was made for cargo, she took to the sea with a graceful precision, despite it's large,wide build. Perfect for the giant, hanging wrought iron cage; held up ten feet above the water by thick chain work on a pulley. Just waiting to be caught and released. Alec, standing on the secondary deck beside the steering hull, grinned down at James. Still held captive by the Captain.

Inside the cage, a dazed looking Will slouched against the bars. An equally quiet Tiago braced against the others shoulder. Will's eyes were wide and blown; though James had to give him credit. He looked,like Tiago too be far more irritated than alarmed. Even though James could practically smell the fear radiating off both of them.

And himself.

Even if Tiago and Will attempted to speak or scream; noise would be instantly drowned out by the churning tide raging below. Drowning them out.

Hannibal was dragged to his side by the Second in Command a mere second later. His eyes turning to small slits when he took quick stock of James,Alec,the cage,and the sea. Maroon depths slotted to Will,and then back to Alec, tongue flicking snake like across his bottom lip.

“Now then!' Alec greeted, leaning against the wooden steering. “Since were all here; I don't think I need to waste too much time with the particulars of this little..' head turning to the cage. 'En devour. But here's the thing. Four against two? Really now! It was getting a tad unfair don't you think?”

'What makes you think any of us are playing _fair_ here,Alec?” James snarked. Hannibal kept silent, appearing to be planning. 

“Nothing of course' Alec admitted,gripping one edge of the wheel,spinning himself around. 'But the game was getting a bit to close for comfort. So I decided to even the odds a bit' Letting out a small bark of a laugh. “After all! I want to have fun. You're stopping this”

'This isn't a game of chess!' James retorted, following Hannibal's gaze (Which hadn't left the hanging cage)

'You're right! It's so much better than that,isn't it?'

James ignored him,changing the subject.

'Is everyone on this ship working for you?” Alec barked again,looking bemused. 

'Oh please,don't bore me. Just a few,select members of the crew. But”! He clapped. 'Time is wastin'! There's just one thing I want to say before checkmate” he turned now,to Tiago.

“Since I know you can't speak..' he gesticulated with his arms. “Look! Look to the horizon! You see it?”

Hannibal and James both looked,curious. When James noticed,his heart sank at the exact same moment Tiago's did. Alec noticed the four sets of wide eyes, and he laughed, sitting cross legged on the deck, glancing up at the helicopter tossing a rope ladder down to him. The churning blades cutting into the sounds of the sea;making it even harder to hear.

Alec got himself situated on the ladder, waving as he reached for the lever holding the cage.

'Hong Kong boys! Looks like you're going to die here after all,Silva. Pity. I kind of liked the squirrel!' He pulled the lever, ignoring the cries of startled alarm as the cage instantly released, tumbling a straight line to the water. Waves splashing to the deck with their force. Soaking James and Hannibal. 

Above, Alec was drawn up into the chopper, giving a little wave before the blades carried him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update guys! I was ill.
> 
> James doesn't usually address villains by their first names,but I have a really hard time spelling Alec's last name. So yeah.
> 
> I realize this is starting to look convoluted. I wanted to give Crossfire more of a Bond vibe. And Bond is kind of convoluted. ;)
> 
> Bond's naval time line is made up. As I'm entirely unaware of the details of it.
> 
> Please don't kill me, I don't have health or life insurance. Think of my family guys. THINK OF MY FAMILY
> 
> As always,thanks for reading!


End file.
